Una historia Distinta
by lolitaluv12
Summary: Personajes de TDI/TDA, se conocen mediante una fiesta y van a la misma escuela, parejas cruzadas...y por sobre todas las cosas mucho DXC, dejen Reviews si quieren que siga con la historia TERMINADO!
1. La Fiesta I

Habia una multitdud de gente que ya estaba en la fiesta, stas era muy conocidas, pues las hacia Geoff, el chico mas parrandero de la escuela y tenia el reconocimiento de dar las mejores fiestas en toda la escuela, sin nada que festejar, estaban invitados, todos, y cuando hablamos de todos, es Todos, desde los mas nerds hasta los mas populares, en una esquina estaba todo el alcohol que se te puede ocurrir desde un vino muy barato hasta un costoso Vodka, para dejar delirando a los invitados, con musica fuerte de fondo dejandolos sordos, lleno de luces de colores para completar.  
El rubio estaba rodeado de amigos, que lo felicitaban entre ellos, estaba un chico bastante gordo y rubio, altisimo.  
-Hey Geoff, no es que quiera parecer muy obvio pero...-  
-Si hay bocadillos Owen por alli, cerca de la barra de comida- Contestaba el muchacho parrandero que vestia con un sombrero y tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado.  
El chico gordo, Owen fue hacia la barra alli estaba lleno de bocadillos, y habia un plato completo que decia Owen, y en cuanto el muchacho con brillos en los ojos fue a buscar su platillo se dio cuenta que le faltaba la mitad del plato y la mayoria ya habian sido mordisquiado y con salsa habian escrito en la parte faltante del plato "perdon". Por otro lado...

-Bridg realmente no me parece una idea genial una fiesta un Jueves, ma ana hay clases debo levantarme temprano,y tampoco debe ser muy genial si mis padres se enteram-Decia una muchacha hermosa, de ojos negros, y tez trigue a.

-Vamos Courtney, un pco de diversion no te hara mal- Le contestaba la amiga que la jalaba del brazo.

Cuendo entraron vieron un poco de descontrol no mas del usual, un chico ya estaba desnudo corretiando con un sombrero de bruja que nadie, ni Geoff sabia de donde habia sacado.

-Suficiente ME LARGO-dijo Courtney pero la amiga de esta, Bridgette la sostenia.

-Basta, diviertete-dijo.

En una esquina se encontraba un muchacho de hermosos pectorales, con ojos claros a pesar de su tez oscura lo cual resaltaba perfecto, todas estaban sobre el, mas que nada la porrista Lindsay, rubia, de ojos azules, Perfecta, un cuerpo envidiable mas que nada sus enormes lolas.

-Justin como haces para ser perfecto?-decia ella mientras lo abrazaba.

-No lo se amor, pero por suerte somos la pareja con mas suerte, tenemos la genetica asegurada, aunque espero que no salgan con todos tus desperfectos-decia el mirando la cara de la rubia.

-Seguro...-decia ella en un suspiro- Ahi vuelvo amor.

Lindsay se dirigia a conseguir un poco de cerveza para ellos, aunque ella no tamaba mucho y el tampoco, pues el alcohol dija las grasas y ninguno de los dos queria so para su cuerpo, en especial ella que tanto le costaba tener esa figura de mu eca Barbie. En ese momento choca muy fuerte con un chico que parecia acababa de hacer una voltereta y dio justo con ella dejandole un enorme chichon.

-Uy...disculpame-dijo el muchacho atletico, aunque bastante torpe- Lindsay verdad?- termino de decir mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

-Si...creo...-dijo ella y en ese instante lo miro, era el no muy bueno en deportes, ojalas recordara su nombre, pero no podia- Y tu eres...-pensaba la rubia- Ehmmm...- y pensaba- No lo recuerdo...-dijo finalmente.

-Tyler-contesto el en el momento que le serbia un poco de ponche-Toma

-Gracias-dijo ella pero no podia dejar de mirarlo, era mucho mejor que mirar a Justin, era una conexion unica-Me voy-dijo mientra se derramaba ponche Y caminando hacia atras chocando a todos se fue hacia donde estaba su novio.

-Denada...-dijo el bajando el tono sin poder dejar de mirarla, que hermosa chica.-Chicos-dijo volteandose a un grupo de amigos- Saben si la hermosa muchacha de alli esta ocupada?- pregunto se alando a Lindsay que seguia caminando para atras.

-Mas que ocupada amigo, tendrias que hacer fila para estar con ella-Dijo su amigo Dj, un grandulos con gran corazon.

-Si, es muyy hermosaaaaaaaaa y apetitosa, y esta llenda de salsa-dijo Owen mientras miraba un sandwich perfecto.

-Ah...crei...que...nada-dijo Tyler perdiendo las esperanzas de poder estar con una chica asi.

-Oh vamos amiga una fiesta?-decia una chica Gotica, muy linda que ya habia llamado la atencion.

-Si nena, esta es la diversion-decia su amiga rellenita Leshawna, que era afrocanadiense.y comenzo a moverse para todos lados mientras la otra muchacha riendose, se tapaba la cara y evitaba que esta la saque a bailar.

Pero esto era sin saber quien estaba del otro lado del salon mirando a esta parejita de chicas.

-OH MI DIOS QUIEN ES ESA MUCHACHA?-decia un chico asombrado, y fue corriendo a buscar a sus amigos.-Cody...sabes quien es ella?-Preguntaba

-Oh si...-y de pronto se quedo mudo al ver a la chica gotica- Oh no...-dijo y su corazon se acelero.

- SI O NO?-pregunto impaciente.

-Si, ella es Gwen la razon de mi corazon, lo mas hermoso de la escuela-decia el chico sonriendo.

- Asi que Gwen, pero no es grande para ti?-pregunto este.

-Claro que no...espera...hablas de Gwen la chica gotica?-dijo este levantando su ceja.

-NOOOO, que crees?...hablo de la morocha que mueve su trasero y hace que mi corazon se detenga-Contesto el supernerd, pelirojo de lentes y zapatillas enormes.

-Ah...pues Leshawna...eso creo-dijo el chico dejando de prestar atencion-contesto Cody un muchacho chico de contextura.

-Leshawna...mi mundo acaba de conocer su nombre-dijo este chico sacandose los lentes.

-Basta amiga-dijo Gwen- Esta mirando ese chico cody que me pone nerviosa por favor vamos a...por alla-dijo corriendo a la otra punta y de lo rapido provoco un gran accidente, una muchacha de cabello negro y con rasgos asiatiacos acababa de derramarse todo su Trago de licor es un remerita.- Oops, perdon-dijo la gotica.

- Bromeas?-contesto molesta- y Sacando una gran cucharada de ponche y derramandola en la cabeza de la chica dijo -Estamos a mano.

-Oye amiga creo que te estas pasando de lista-dijo Leshawna preparada para pelear.

-Que sorpresa Leshawna y su ropa de mal gusto con su cabello quemado-dijo la muchacha haciendole frente.

-Oye vamosnos no importa-dijo Gwen enfadada, pero realmente no queria llamar la atencion .

-Claro que no-dijo Leshawna y en menos de nada estaban peleando ambas muchachas, obvio que Leshawna tenia mucha ventaja sobre Heather.

PELEA PELEA...era lo que se escuchaba mientras la muchedumbre gritaba, aunque Geoff fue rapidamente a separarlas con Owen, y sacaron afuera las dos muchachas.

-Genial-dijo Gwen mentras iba buscando el ba o y preguntandoles a todos aunqe nadie le respondia, en ello ve dos muchachas que parecen no estar tan al borde del descontrol como los demas.

-Disuclpen...saben donde esta el ba o-pregunto.

-Claro...uh feo lo que te ha pasado Heather es un mountro en una piel muy bonita desgraciadamente-dijo una chica rubia.

-Ya lo creo-dijo esta llena de ponche

-Te acompa o y ayudo a lavar-Dijo la chica rubia- Courtney te molesta?-le pregunto a su amiga

-CLARO QUE...- y sin terminar Bridgette ya se habia ido sabiendo la respuesta- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grito tan fuerte que sobrepaso la musica.

En ese momento, Bridgette la llevaba a toda velocidad a Gwen quien le decia.

-No creo que le gusto mucho a tu amiga-

-Nada le gusta mucho-contesto riendo mientras llegaban al ab o y fuertemente abrieron la puerta pero por desgracia estaba ocupado.

-DISCULPA!-grito Gwen que ya habia entrado y estaba un muchacho saliendo de ducharse en toalla.

-NO hay...problema jajajaja-rio el chico- Es todo tuyo.

-Eh...si-dijo ella deslumbrada por su cuerpo y su rostro y su voz- Es todo mio-y rio como una boba.

-Pareces tener un gran problema con tu cabello-dijo este tocandole todo el pelo sucio.

-Gran problema tu lo has dicho-contesto ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Te dejo sabes lavarte sola verdad?-pregunto el chistoso.

-Ahm...si-contesto ella sin poder sacar la vista de su cuerpo.

-Supuse eso-y al decir esto dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de irse- Quedate hasta tarde, luego toco unas canciones para que los borrachines duerman-dijo el gui ando un ojo.

-GENIAL-contesto ella pensando "genial? ? que demonias pensaba?

-Asi que te parece lindo Trent, no te culpo-dijo Brdigette que preparaba el agua.

-Trent...-rio ella-NO! ja...no por? parece? se nota?-dijo ella sonrojada en su piel palida.

-Por supuesto-contesto la rubia- Por cierto soy Bridgette.

-Gwen- contesto.

Owen estaba en el paraiso, hasta qe se dio cuenta que cada vez habia menos comida como era posible?, pensaba si el no lo habia comido. Luego sintio un aroma de comida y un constante curgido de comida, en ese momento se dio cuenta que habia alguien mas comiendo. Siguio el rastro como un sabueso cuando choco con una peliroja que lo dejo boqui abierto, esta parecia muy ebria.

-OYE PIRATA,...EL BANQUETE...Y LA DONCELLA ESTAN AQUI-grito ella levantanto una copa de vino.

-Creo que estas ebria- le dijo el mientras se acercaba.

-Y yo CREO SERIAMENTE QUE ESTAS GORDO, PERO ME PUEDES LLEVAR A UN CUARTO-dijo ella mientras lo besaba.

-HEY...-dijo el aunque le habia encantado-Despacio.

-NO ABUSES CHICO BONITO HAY MAS DE MILES ESPERANDO-gritaba ella mientras abrazaba a un chico que estaba alli.

-Bueno te llevare a dormir un poco creo que te pasaste-decia el tratando de llevarla.

-SIIIIIII UN POCO DE ACCION, MUESTRAME DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ GORDITO-dijo ella al mismo tiempo que tocaba el trasero del chico.

Este rio, y al rato se hecho un gas.

-CREES QUE ESO ES UN GAS?-pregunto Izzy que al rato se hecho uno mas potente.

-Creo que me enamore-dijo el y la llevo al cuarto de Geoff, para que pudiera dormir y no terminara mal su noche.


	2. La Fiesta II

En uno de los pocos sillones que no estaban vomitados se encontraba otro grupo de ebrios, entre ellos estaba el vecino de Geoff, un chico que estuadiaba en su casa y no salia a menudo, Ezekiel, a su lado el cerebrito de todo el colegio Noah, y al lado de este las dos mejores amigas del mundo, Katie y Sadie.

-LO unico que digo es irracional que estes viendo un unicornio volador-decia este a las muchachas.

- Porque?-preguntaban ellas entre risas mientras le tocaban la pierna y este reiteradas veces les sacaba la mano.

-Porque no EXISTEN.-

- NO?-dijo ezekiel riendo tambien mientra vomitaba a su lado.

- Me estan todos...-no pudo terminar la frase porque un vomito la termino por el.

- Quieres besarme?-le pregunto Katie.

-Cla...-dijo Noah y siguio vomitando

-NOOOOO BESAME A MI-dijo Sadie.

-ES MIOOOOOO-le grito la amiga.

-ES TODO-dijo la muchacha gordita pero se orino los pantalones y en ese instante Katie beso a Noah.-TRAIDORA-grito sadie y corrio llorando.

-ERES DE LO PEOR NOAH ME HAS HECHO PELEAR CON MI MEJOR AMIGA! TE ODIO-contesto ella.

-YO TAMBIEN-grito Ezekiel y Noah continuaba vomitando.

Mientras estaba afuera Geoff tratando de calmar a Heather, se desespero en ir a buscar a todos sus amigos, pues Owen lo habia abandonado, Dj tambien, y ni hablar de alguno como Cody o Harold.

-Has visto ah...-iba a preguntando, hasta que llego al ba o de donde salian Gwen con Brdgette.

-Disculpame-dijo apresurado-Has visto a Owen...-y en ese se quedo mudo al ver a la rubia.

-No se bien quien es...creo que es el gordito...esta con Izzy la chica loca-contesto ella sonriendole.

-Bien por el-dijo este tomando a la rubia de la mano.

Ella lo miro un rato mal -Que se supone que haces?-le pregunto soltandole la mano.

-OH que tarado disculpa-dijo el sonrojado.

-No hay problema...aun-dijo ella riendo a la vez y poniendose un poco colorada.

Y el tiempo pasaba mientras ellos se miraban y Gwen levantaba la ceja.

-AH OWEN-dijo el y salio corriendo.

-Asi que Geoff el parrandero-dijo Gwen riendo.

-Pues...hace mas de lo que crees-dijo ella.

Mientras tanto, Geoff buscaba si cesar a sus amigos y no los podia hallar.

En otro lado Courtney esperaba mientras paseaba por todo el lugar buscando algo que hacer antes de irse, y dehar a Bridgette, aunque parecia que esta lo habia hecho antes. En ese instante va a tomar un vaso, y solo uno de un poco de licor dio un peque o sorbo, no queria estar como el 90% de la fiesta.

-Para tomar eso vuleve a dormir a tu casa-dijo un muchacho riendo que estaba de espaldas todo tapado.

- Acaso me hablaste?-dijo ella de mal humor.

-Ves a alguien mas linda?-dijo el y se dio le vuelta, era un muchacho muy apuesto de unos hermosos ojos azules, con una mono ceja pero a pesar de ello muy hermoso, aunque ella no pudo dejar pasar lo estupido que habia sido.

-Pues estamos en una fiesta casualmente veo muchisima gente!-le dijo ella molesta.

-Sabes que te hablo a ti, ademas tienes ganas de que te hable a ti lo se-dijo el acrecandose.

- Que es una broma?-dijo ella.

-Vamos me dijo Geoff que tenia una chica para mi con un buen trasero, busque el mejor y lo encontre no te hagas la desentendida-dijo el mirando a Courtney.

-Esto no puede ser real-dijo ella a si misma mirando a ver si veia a Bridgette o a alguien conocido que la saque de ese malentendido.

-Ya lo se muy bueno verdad?-dijo el tomandola de la cintura.

-NO!-dijo ella alejandose y pateandolo en la entrepierna-Muy malo!

-Vamos-dijo el con dolor en su voz- se que lo deseas mas que yo...-dijo acercando su boca y recomponiendose.

- Que parte no entiendes?-dijo ella alejandose.-No soy quien buscas.

-MIra preciosa, es muy simple, me dijo una chica trigue a con el mejor trasero de todos-dijo el-muy simple quien mas que tu?-

-NO SOY YO- Le grito ella.

-Ok-dijo el y se acerco a ella mas de lo que se habia acercando casi dejandola sin espacio-Pero no me importa, ahora que te vi a ti, te quiero a ti- y con esto estaba a punto de besarla y ella casi no puso resistencia.

-DUNCAN-grito Geoff que venia con Owen y Dj- No es ella-

Y entences Courtney se separo rapidamente y busco rapido a su amiga quien venia con Gwen y Leshawna.

- Courtney que sucedio?-le pregunto Bidg viendo la cara de la morocha.

- QUIERES SABER BRIDGETTE?, ESTUVE SOLA SOPORTE AL CHICO QUE ESTUDIO EN CASA, SOPORTE A LA CHICA ESTUPIDA DE LOS BASTONES DE FUEGO HABLANDOME Y ESCUCHE LAS COSAS MAS ESTUPIDAS YO SOLA PERO ESO NO FUE LO PEOR!, SI NO QUE ESTABA TRANQUILA Y VINO ESTE IDIOTA A HABLARME DE MI TRASERO ME LARGO!-grito la chica en la cara de la rubia.

-Te encanto hermosa-dijo Duncan entre risas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito Courtney tomando la cuchara de ponche y partiendosela en la cabeza.

-Court...no es tan grave-decia la rubia.

-Si amiga no te desesperes-dijo Leshawna- Ya nos ibamos todas.

-Si...-dijo courtney respirando- Llamare...-y buscaba su celular en su bolsillo y no lo encontraba.- COMO SI FUERA POCO PERDI MI TELEFONO, GRANDIOSO BRIDGETTE SABES QUE? GRACIAS POR HACERME PASAR LA PEOR DE LAS NOCHES Y DEJARME SOLA!-dijo esta-ME LARGO.- y se fue la muchacha sola sin dejar hablar a la rubia.

-Disculpame Bridgette-dijo Gwen- Quieres que le hable?

-No dejala, se le pasara no es tu culpa-dijo ella que se le escapa una risa.

-Duncan eres un tonto-dijo Gwen que lo conocia

-Si...ahi vengo-dijo el y salio rapido.

Mientras tanto todos se acomodaron a escuchar Trent estaba tocando unos lentos y muchos dormian, las parejitas aprovechaban y mientras tanto Gwen lo miraba con ojos brillosos, Bridgette se habia dormido en el pecho de Geoff sin notarlo, Izzy estaba en la barriga de Owen babeando y este tambien dormia, Tyler se encontraba escuchando atentamente la letra pensando en Lindsay, y ella estaba sola con su amiga Beth que habia llegado mas tarde y se habia alcoholizado de golpe, la rubia miraba al chico sin dejar de pensar en el y las ganas de besarlo, Y por lo tanto Harold estaba mirando a Leshawna y trantando de hacerse notar por ella.

Mientras tanto afuera de la fiesta estaba Courtney a punto de llorar pero de bronca, que fiesta de porqueria, la odiaba como podia haberle pasado eso a ella, y por mas que ese muchacho Punk la habia molestado, aunque ella pensara que era lindo, ella ya lo habia visto unos cuantas veces, ya que mas de una vez la policia lo buscaba a la salida de la escuela, si salia y no estaba en detencion, pero era una perdida de tiempo, ademas de ser de lo peor, rebelde, era mujeriego una total perdida de tiempo...

-Te llevo?-le dijo el Punk desde una moto con algunos rasju ones por las escapadas o carreras que corria este.

-NO!-grito ella enfurecida.

-Vamos, disculpame si?, ya se quien eres, la ganadora de atletismo, del concurso de deletreo, la que se postula a presidenta, la mascota de los profesores la chica A, ya se quien eres Courtney-dijo el sonriendo mientras iba al lado de ella en su moto.

-Que bien!, yo tambien se quien eres Duncan, el chico punk rebelde de la correccional, el mujeriego numero uno de la escuela, el criminal, el chico problematico!, justo la clase de persona que quiero evitar-dijo ella alejandose y a punto de cruzar una calle, pero el se puso en frente con su moto.

-Vamos princesa, te llevo-dijo el

-Sigue participando perdedor-dijo ella pateando la moto de el.

-Como quieras, no pense que tenias tan mal caracter princesita-dijo el enfadado.-SUBETE DE UNA VEZ.-Entonces se bajo de la moto la subio y le dijo- Te dejo y no te molestare nunca mas.  
Mientras ellos iban camino a la casa de Courtney ellos iban riendo, pues Duncan hizo que se le pase un poco el enojo a la muchacha, y estaba comenzo a disfrutar mas el momento.

-Shhh-dijo ella cuando llegaron a la casa-Nadie sabe que me escape.

-No soy el unico que no sigue las reglas verdad?-dijo el- Me debes un beso por traerte.

-Sigue so ando-dijo ella poniendose mas seria, cuando bajo de la moto subio a un arbol y abrio con un clip su ventana, con lo cual Duncan quedo sorprendido, ella ya estaba en su cuarto, y lo saludo de la ventana, mientras el la saludo con un beso y le arrojo algo a las manos, ella lo sujeto con fuerza era su celular, tenia ganas de gritarle de todo pero no podia hacer ni un ruido.

-Debia asegurarme princesa, de que te trajera yo asi ya se done vives-diciendo eso y gui andole un ojo mientras ella se ponia roja de la ira, se fue en su moto.


	3. Poker y Centro comercial

Pasados unos dias de la fiesta todo volvia a la normalidad, bueno casi todo, digamos que ya habian unos roses, Bridgette y Geoff chateaban constantemente aunque Bridg trataba de no caer ante la seduccion de este fiestero, Gwen trataba de no cruzarse con Trent, la invadia un sentimiento gigantezco de verguenza, y por otro lado estaba Cody quien la buscaba constantemente y en la fiesta no paro de tratar de besarla.  
Mientras tanto en la clase de Biologia se encontraban Courtney y Noah, quienes siempre hacian los trabajos juntos de esta materia, pues querian obviamente aprobar y el cerebro de Noah sumado a la habilidad de Courtney eran el premio seguro a la A, ambos no tenian mucho dialogo, Courtney lo evitaba, sabiendo que hacia unos a os Noah habia intentado salir con ella, pero es que no era realmente su tipo, no buscaba esa clase de chico, asi que preferia evitar ese contacto.  
Por otro lado estaba Lindsay con Heather, quienes aprobaba gracias a los miles de admiradores que tenia Heather, quien usaba a estos para aprobar en todas las materias, mientras que Lindsay mas ingenua o boba, como quieran, seguia a Heather.

-Noah, necesito un poco de ayuda-decia Heather poniendo su mejor tono.

-Hazlo sola!-le contesto fuerte Courtney quien no pensaba compartir su exito.

-Bien...-dijo esta mirandola con odio a la morocha.

-Noah, Courtney por favor acerquense-dijo el profesor de Biologia- Los necesito hoy a la tarde para una tarea especial podrian?-pregunto este sabiendo la respuesta.

-Seguro-dijeron al unisono

La ma ana transcurria y era hora del almuerzo, Lindsay fue a buscar a sus amigas porristas, pero por algun motivo no las encontraba, quizas se le habia olvidado algo, seguro, era muy comun en ella, las busco por todos lados, solo llevaba una manzana en su mano, ese seria su almuerzo.  
Rapidamente se encontro, o mejor dicho la encontro, el muchacho de la fiesta, si tan solo pudiera recordar su nombre...tolyr...toylor...t...t...t...era imposible recordarlo y el estaba frente ella.

-Lindsay...que casualidad... estas sola?-le pregunto el.

-Eso creo-dijo ella mirando a sus lados.

-Quisieras hoy a la tarde me acompa arias al centro comercial, tengo que comprar un regalo para mi hermana y necesitaria una ayuda femenina-dijo el riendo.

-CENTRO COMERCIAL! genial seguro...-dijo ella feliz- Oh no tendre que mentirle a Justin que me vere con un chico en el centro comercial-dijo ella creyendo que lo estaba pensando.

- Es celoso?-

-Lo dije?-pregunto ella colorada.

-Si, lo entiendo yo con una novia tan hermosa supongo que seria muy celoso tambien-dijo el sonriendo a ella y tomandola de la mano.

-DEBO IRME-dijo ella y corrio al ba o de damas para calmarse, era asombroso, le encantaba este chico...t...t...t...TYLER!

El novio de Lindsay, Justin, estaba en la sala de video besuqueandose con Heather, con quien lo habria estado haciendo hace mas de un mes, casi desde que habia empezado a estar de novio con Lindsay, se sentia mal?, por supuesto que no, el era muy hermoso para estar con una sola chica, sin mencionar lo ardiente que era Heather, y lo mucho que esta le atraia, hasta que se cansara y buscara una chica muy hermosa que pudiera suplantar a Lindsay, a quien pensaba dejar, en cuanto claro, dejara de ser tan popular la pareja.

Esa misma tarde Courtney estaba en la escuela, esperando a Noah, e impacientandose por su tarea, seria un trabajo especial que le daria creditos?, o acaso conocer un biologo famoso?, o un intercambio escolar y habian elegido a los mejores alumnos?, no podia esperar y el idiota de Noah que no llegaba, estaba tan impaciente que cada minuto miraba su celular, y en ello llega un mensaje.

-Lo siento, clases de latin-de noah.

-NO PUEDE SER!-grito ella y mientra escribia

-GRACIAS POR NADA!- sabia que Noah no se ofenderia, obviamente, y si lo hacia no podia ofenderse mas que ella, por otro lado mejor, iba a ser la UNICA, la destacada, la mejor, y sin la ayuda de ese cerebrito bueno para nada, solo pensaba eso, por lo molesta, quizas hasta estaba con otra chica...JAJAJAJAJA, seguro NOAH! con otra chica... acaso despertaba ciertos celos?, no era porque ella gustaba de el, si no porque a ella le gustaba ser la unica, asi que eso le molestaba un poco, en realidad bastante, clases de latin? que idiota las necesita?.

-Courtney y Noah?-dijo el profesor abandonando sus pensamientos.

-Ehm...Noah...si...clases de...latin-dijo ella leyendo su celular.

-Creo que podras sola, siempre pense que eras la indicada-dijo el profesor con brillo en los ojos.

- SI?-y por dentro moria de nervios- De que se trata?

-Acompa ame-

Mientras pasaban por los pasillos ya no quedaba casi nadie en la escuela, asi que era algo muy especial no se podia imaginar, estarian tan orgullosos sus padres.

-Siempre crei que tenias el caracter, la fuerza, y la inteligencia, sin mencionar la habilidad y el liderazgo nato que llevas en la sangre-dijo el tomandola del hombro y sonriendo- Tienes lo que a muchos alumnos y profesores les falta, asi que designe una de las tareas mas dificiles crees que podrias cumplir?, hoy sera la prueba aceptas?, no hay velta atras Courtney-

-Claro que acepto profesor-dijo ella entusiasmada con brillo en los ojos.

-Seras perfecta-dijo el y le mostro una puerta- Cuidaras detencion-

La cara de Courtney cambio totalmente detencion?, eos no era de lo mas importante, maldito profesor vago que no queria cuidar a los malditos de detencion, la ira invadio a Courtney quien componiendose solo se digno a decir.

-Bien...-

-Abre la puerta y presentate, Suerte-dijo el y la dejo con un apreton de manos.

-Idiota-dijo ella por lo bajo, tomo aire, y abrio la puerta, tal como lo imaginaba, ya que ella nunca habia pisado detencion, el aula mas sucia, llena de bancos escritos con cualquier clase de groserias, las damas mas violentas de la escuela estaban alli, unas cuentas por supuesto odiaban a Courtney con toda su alma, y por otro lado los muchachos a quienes debias temerle.

-Buenas...tardes-dijo ella con tono fuerte- Soy...

-La mascota del profesor-dijo una muchacha riendo.

-Courtney-siguio ella- Cuidare de ustedes y en caso de incumplimiento de las normas relevare cualquier falta al profesor-dijo ella sonriendo pero severa.

-QUE MIEDO-grtio uno del fondo.

-Bien, quedando claro, hagan sus...-no termino que una bola de papel salivado habia recorrido su rostro, y todos empezron a hablar, muchos jugaban al poker apostando sus cosas, o las cosas que les habian queitado a los demas.-Sera una tarde eterna-dijo ella callendo en la silla

-Duncan UNETE!-dijo un muchacho del fondo en cuanto un Punk llego y cruzo la puerta.

-Si en un rato much...-y comenzo a reirse sin parar- no puede ser cierto, me deseas tanto que fuiste capaz de venir y cruzar los suburbios de Detencion-dijo mirando a la trige a y riendo sin parar.

-Divertidisimo Duncan-dijo ella con ira pero cansansio a la vez.

-Calmate, no es tan malo, ellas ya han estado conmigo te pueden decir que rindo un 100%, soy el chico que quieres tener en este momento-dijo el mirando a las muchachas del fondo.

-El es el mejor!-grito una chica colorada del fondo riendo.

-Seguro-contesto Courtney revoloteando sus ojos, entonces el peliverde se acerco a ella, y acechandola le dijo:

-Princesa mueres por estar besandome en este momento-y rapidamente esquivo un cachetazo.

-Pudrete-

-Como digas-dijo este y fue a jugar al poker mirandola de reojo, la tarde paso y parecia imposible derrotar a Duncan mientras Courtney hacia unas anotaciones de literatura, adelantaba trabajo, pues no podia dejar pasar este tiempo, y por mucho que pasaba jamas terminaba era eterno ese instante.

-Duncan eres el rey de corazones-dijo un muchacho mientras le daba un reloj que acababa de ganar y por lo tanto era lo ultimo que este tenia.

-Lo se-dijo el y riendo le pregunto a Courtney- Acaso no quieres ser mi reina?-

Ella levanto la mirada de sus notas y le contesto: -No compartiria mi titulo real contigo ni aunque fueras el ultimo ser humano-y ante esto sus amigos rieron y a Duncan le molesto.

-Bien compruebalo, juguemos al Poker-

-NO...-

-Bien entonces princesita, no ladres si no vas a morder-le dijo el y en menos de un chasquido la tuvo en frente.

-Juguemos-dijo ella abarajando como solo lo harian en Las Vegas.

-De eso estoy hablando-dijo el entusiasmado- Que apostaras?-le pregunto el

-Su sosten-grito una chica.

-Por mi no hay problema-contesto Duncan-Pero seguro la princesa tiene un plan mejor.

-Por supuesto, seran prendas, las anotamos y en cuanto perdamos sera al reves se sumaran las prendas, luego de acumular 10 elegiremos al perdedor-dijo ella riendo- Aceptas o te asustas?-

-Acepto sin duda-dijo el y comenzarona jugar, ambos iban muy bien, a Duncan le sorprendio la capacidad para jugar de Courtney, era realmente buena en este juego y era su peor contricante.

-Juegas bien para ser una Sexy Nerd-dijo el riendo y sus amigos acompa aban.

-Y tu juegas bien para ser un Tarado-dijo ella quien estaba feliz de estar ganando.

-Bien que apuestas?-dijo el molesto.

-Tendras que limpiar voluntariamente las aulas los viernes por la tarde durante un mes, y hacer lo que el profesor de Biologia te pida.-dijo ella

-Bien...facil-dijo el quien acostumbrado a Castigos eso seria pan comido- Pero si tu pierdes deberas besarme en frente de todos, en el almuerzo y salir conmigo el viernes-dijo el.

-Como quieras...-

Ambos muestran sus cartas aceptando la apuesta, Duncan tenia un par de 2 y un trio de K, eso seria una mano muy buena, pero para su desgracia Courtney tenia Escalera.

-Cansado de Perder Duncan?-le dijo ella quien iba a la cabeza.

-Cuando pierdas te dolera realmente-dijo el quien no aceptaba mostrarse molesto.

- Que apuestas?-le dijo ella quien ya comenzaba a familiarisarse con los chicos de detencion.

-Te portaras como mi buena novia que deja que yo le haga lo que se hacer mejor por una semana-y todos rieron, poniendo muy nerviosa a Courtney.

- Que sabes hacer mejor?-dijo ella

-Besar... que pensabas princesita?-dijo el gui ando su ojo.

-Bien, si yo gano, tu deberas venir bien vestido, bien peinado, y ser la mascota de los profesores durante una semana-dijo ella riendo

-Hecho preciosa...-

Ambos debian mostrar sus cartas...

En el centro comercial, Lindsay ya habia ayudado a Tyler a comprar el regalo el cual era su perfume favorito, Tyler le habia caido realmente muy bien y pensaba invitarlo mas seguido a comprar era como si tuviese un amigo muy sexy.

- Que sucede Linds?-dijo el al ver los ojos perdidos de la rubia.

-Solo pensaba, en que estara haciendo Justin-Dijo ella aunque realmente pensaba que por favor Justin ni sus amigos estuvieran alli.

- Estas muy enamorada de el?-dijo el desilucionado.

-No...ehm...solo que es muy bello y no me trata mal-contesto ella mirandolo a los ojos y comiendolo con la mirada y sin poder resistirse comenzo a besarlo apasionadamente.

-Linds...-dijo el frenandola- Tu estas...digo te pueden ver.

-VAMOS A MI CASA!-dijo ella feliz llevando a Tyler a su casa


	4. Las chicas solo quieren divertirse

Lindsay Llevo a Tyler a la casa, abrio la puerta ella creia que no habia nadie, su madre trabajaba hasta tarde y su padre vivia en Estados Unidos, ellos eran separados y sus hermanas, bueno eso era lo de menos, impaciente y sin saber porque queria con todas sus fuerzas estar con este chico a solas.  
Abrio desesperada la puerta de su casa, casi como si ma ana fuera a terminar su mundo, pero para su sorpresa Justin estaba en el sofa esperandola con una rosa en la mano, Lindsay pego un grito casi inhumano.

- QUE HACES?-le pregunto impaciente.

-Soy tu novio... recuerdas?-le dijo este tomandola del brazo y alejandola de Tyler, mientras lo miraba con ojos feneticos.

-Si...mmm...el es Tyler el chico que me vuelve...mmm...nono...el chico que me devuelve a ti!-dijo ella nerviosa.

-Supongo que si...-contesto Justin-Despide al idiota y vamos a tu cuarto Linds.

Ella miro triste al muchacho que tenia una cara realmente muy depresiva- Adios- termino diciendo y el muchacho la saludo, pero antes se dio de lleno la puerta en la cara provocando la risa de su queridisimo amigo Justin.

-Se que no puedes...pero explicame que hacias con un chico?-le dijo Justin tomandola fuerte del brazo

-Me lastimas...-le contesto ella.

-Bien Lindsay supongo que soy poco para ti...ya vendras rogando que vuelva contigo-dijo el y rompiendo la rosa se largo del lugar.

En la calle, Tyler seguia con el regalo pensando que habia hecho todo eso solo para ir con ella al centro comercial, y luego le regalaria lo que ella pensaba que era un regalo, que tonto fue al pensar que ella dejaria al ardiente novio por un torpe idiota como el, como si ella fuera capaz de dejar la popularidad de lado, es mas el juraba que preferiria salir con cualquiera antes de que con un atleta que solo sirve de suplente para rellenar los equipos cuando tienen que ir a competir a algun lado, que tonto que fue...quizas debia pensar en otra chica...no tan bella.

-IDIOTA-le gritaba Justin desde una cuadra mientras arrojaba peque as peidras.

- Me hablas?-dijo Tyler enfrentandolo, como si las ganas de golpearlo le faltaran.

-Si, escucha solo lo dire una vez, deja en paz a mi novia, porque jamas se fijara en ti oiste? Per...-no termino la frase que Tyler le arrojo el regalo de Lindsay en la cara.-NOOO MI HERMOSA CARA, ERES UN MOUNSTRUO.

, ya se que no se fijara en mi...-dijo el muchacho cabizbajo dejando al buen mozo, y casi se podia notar un aire de desgano en el.

Tyler siguio caminando, no pensaba volver a su casa, su madre le preguntaria " Tyler que paso?, y el tendria que responder "Lo de siempre, soy un perdedor", no podia volver, se paro en una plaza para poder pensar claramente que hacer, quizas debia solo pensar en otra persona, pero no podia le resultaba imposible, desde ese dia que la vio supo que seria ella, la que queria en sus brazos, la que queria dia y noche, la que haria que diga cualquier cursileria.

-Amigo...-un chico del otro lado lo saludo.

-Trent, que onda?-le dijo este desganado.

-Oye ocurre algo?-

-No..-mintio Tyler.

-Oh...veo, que te parece ir a una fiesta el sabado, no la organiza Geoff pero conoce a los muchachos, son del ultimo a o, sera una locura.-le decia este tratando de animarlo

-Me encantaria, seria bueno para encontrar una chica...-dijo este.

-Si... acaso necesitas una con mucha desesperacion?-

-Necesito a ESA chica, no a una chica-dijo este tirandose en el pasto.

-Ya veo...me sucede algo similar, pero nunca pierdo la esperanza-le contestaba este.-Nos vemos en la fiesta?

-Seguro... a la casa de Geoff?-

-Alli nos encontramos amigo, adios y suerte con ESA chica-le dijo apretanto su hombro.

-Si eso necesito un milagro...-

En la casa de Leshawna esta se encontraba con su amiga Gotica Gwen, ambas estaban en Internet riendo, y chateando con un chico que habia agregado inesperadamente a Leshawna y le decia toda clase de poesia, y esta se reia aunque muy en el fondo le atraia mucho este romantico desconocido.

-Gwen amiga, pasame ese licor, empezaremos una noche de chicas-

-Estas loca?-dijo Gwen riendo y pasandole el licor.

-Chica, somos jovenes debemos divertirnos ahora-dijo Leshawna dejando la computadora y dandole un trago.

-Bien-dijo esto y le dio un gran sorbo...

Horas despues, Gwen y Leshawna estaban en la calle completamente ebrias, riendo y vomitando, llorando por momentos, y muy mal, ni siquiera se dirigian a un lugar exacto, mas bien caminaban por caminar cuando se cruzaron unos chicos con un mal aspecto que estaban tratando de tocar a las chicas y llevarlas a sus casas.

-Hey!-grito un muchacho y todo se volvio muy borrozo para Gwen sin contar que Leshawna ya no sabia ni su nombre.

-TRENT!-grito la muchacha y fue corriendo a abrazarlo, lo que le parecio muy raro al muchacho ya que esta lo habia estado evitando

-Gwen...hueles a alcohol...-dijo el y la tomo en sus brazos.

-TRENTE QUE BELLOS OJOS QUISIERA BESARTE PERO TENGO TANTA VERGUENZA-decia la muchacha en voz alta.

-Mmmm ya veo...-dijo el- Owen amigo, toma a Leshawna, las llevaremos a casa y ma ana saldran a sus casas.

-De acuerdo-dijo Owen que estaba con este, ya que lo habia acompa ado al ensayo de una banda.

-Trent lamento mucho ser una tontaww...es que lechauna me ha dicho que ziiiiiiiii twenes una guanda eresw un mujeriago-Gwen comenzaba a hablar terriblemente mal por el efecto del alcohol.

-Oh viejo, Leshawna no para de decirme poesia me va a volver loco-decia Owen- Y muero de HAMBRE!-le grito en la cara al joven confundido.

-Bien Owen, hazme un gran favor, llama a su prima, ella la entendera, sabes quien es no?-le pregunto Trent que conocia a la prima pues vivia a unas casas de Trent.

-Si, pero me estoy cansando-decia el gordo.

-Solo eso, y despues te dar una doble porcion de pollo rostizado de mi madre-dijo el ojiverde.

-HECHO!-contesto.

Trent llevo a su casa a Gwen la pobre no sabia nada, y no entendia nada, pero el no aprovecharia de ello, la dejaria dormir en su cuarto y el se iria al sofa asi ella no pensaba en nada distinto, entro din que su madre o padre se dieran cuenta, y paso por alli hasta llegar a su cuarto en la planta alta.

-Que hermooooooousa caza-le decia ella tocandole el cabello.

-Gracias...-dijo el un poco incomodo pero algo divertido.

-WOW Que cueeeerto-decia ella casi sin poder manteenerse en pie en el dormitorio.

-Bien Gwen debes quedarte callada...-

Gwen habia besado a Trent y este por mas que conocia su estado no pudo resistirse a los labios de la gotica, tocaba la cintura de ella, y esta le sacaba la remera a el, y es alli cuando el se dio cuenta ella estaba ebria el no podia hacer esto, no queria ser de algo que ella tuviese que arrepentirse.

- Que sucede Trent?-dijo ella callendo en la cama de el.

-No puedo Gwen ma ana te explico,cambiate y duerme...nose si lo recordas pero debes saber que desde que te vi me vuelves loca-dijo el tomandola de la mano y besando sus dedos.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW QUE TERNowww-dijo ella pero no podia levantarse- Que merawda...-

-Hasta ma ana Gwen...-dijo Trent dejandola en su cuarto y llendo para el sofa de su living pensando en lo hermosa que era esa chica y lo mucho que lo inspiraba a este a querer acariciarla y besarla.

Mientras tanto en detencion...

-Muestra tus cartas chico PunK-Dijo Courtney riendo.

-Primero las damas...-le contesto este.

-Como quieras-y riendo se escucho una tos que paralizo a todos

-SE ORITA PENSE QUE PODRIA CONFIAR EN USTED, PERO PARECE QUE ESTA MANZANA PODRIDA PUNK HA CORRUMPIDO A LA MEJOR MANZANA-atras de ella el profesor de Biologia mas enfadado que nunca.

-No se enoje se or S, la dama solo se divertia un poco-decia Duncan riendo.

-Se or usted y yo somos grandes enemigos, por favor no me dirija la palabra, pero mi mejor alumna con este...este parasito-decia el profesor rega ando a Courtney- Lamento decir esto pero Ambos estan castigados, el sabado por la ma ana en detencion los dos juntos, de verdad lamento y estos decepcionado se orita-decia el profesor- Comunicare esto al director...-

-NOO DEJEME EXPLICAR-dijo ella corriendolo-Por favor!-

-Se or si quiere me quedo hatas la tarde, y cubro las horas de la dama-decia Duncan al ver la cara de preocupacion de ella.

-Muy caballeroso pero debo castigar a AMBOS-decia el profesor y casi trotando se marcho a la oficina del director.

-Supongo...que es una cita-dijo Duncan Riendo


	5. Detencion¿Un castigo?

La escuela estaba vacia, el profesor de Biologia, conocido como el señor S, por Stool, los estaba esperando en un aula, Duncan llego primero, y luego Courtney quien no le dirigia la mirada, a este que la buscaba, el profesor comenzo a hablar con un gesto de decepcion ante Courtney.

-Los dejare una hora en este aula, debo ir a verificar unas cosas al laboratorio, suerte y nada de poker-

Cerro la puerta y alli estaban, solo los dos en toda la escuela Courtney se habia ido a sentar lo mas lejos posible de Duncan, y comenzo a adelantar su tarea, pero no podia concentrarse, no paraban de llegarle mensajes de texto de Bridgette, Geoff la habia invitado a una fiesta esa noche, que eran unos muchachos del ultimo curso, y que necesitaba verla, y que si queria ir, y miles de cosas que no la dejaban pensar, mientras tanto Duncan solo la miraba y reia, mientras anotaba otras cosas.

- Que sucede princesa?-le dijo el chico acercandose al banco donde se sentaba la trigueña- No es el mejor lugar, pero es realmente bueno para estar solos...-dijo el acercandose que casi podia sentir la respiracion de ella.

-Alejate en primer lugar, en segundo lugar esto es TU culpa!, y en tercer lugar yo no deberia estar aqui-dijo ella enfurecida al punto que parecia que sus ojos iban a estallar.

-Todo es tan serio siempre para ti no?- le dijo el alejandose y sacando su navaja para dejar la marca de una calavera en unos de los bancos.

-Yo soy quien junta dinero para reparar los bancos!-dijo ella tomando la mano de este para sacarle la navaja.

-Quita princesa te puedes lastimar..-dijo el riendo y guardando la navaja- Sabes que?-

-No me puedo imaginar y DEJA DE DECIRME PRINCESA-contesto ella revoloteando los ojos.

-Vamos a terminar juntos, una noches de estrellas me besaras y yo estare dispuesto a ser tu chico, por una noche...-dijo el riendo al ver el rostro de la muchacha.

-Eres un pervertido-y terminando esto le sono el celular a ambos, courtney contesto el suyo.

_"Conversacion de Courtney"_

_-Court!-dijo Bridgette emocionada por telefono._

_-Bridgette que sucede?-_

_- Donde estas?-_

_-En detencion...luego te explico-_

_-DETENCION? suena como una mentira viniendo de ti...-_

_-Si lo se...cuentame rapido-_

_-Bien, Geoff me ha dicho que vaya con el a la fiesta como UNA CITA, puedes creerlo?, le dije que si luego pense en ti y se me ocurrio una idea que no te hara enfadar tanto-_

_- Tanto..?-_

_-Bien Gwen y Leshawna tambien quieren ir y pense que seria buena idea que vayan juntas...y luego nos vemos alli, no puedo ir y estar bien si no estas tu amiga hazme el favor si?-decia la rubia en clemencia._

_-No!-_

_-Se buena...-_

_-N...-respiro profundo- De acuerdo, solo unos minutos luego ire a mi casa-_

_-Eres la mejor de todas...adios!-_

**"Conversacion de Duncan".**

**-Amigo!- Geoff del otro lado.**

**-Geoff que onda?-**

**-De maravilla, donde estas?, te fui a buscar a tu casa y tu padre me dijo que te has ido a delinquir-**

**-Seria genial, pero estoy en detencion-**

**-Ni lo sabados te dejan en paz!-**

**-Es mejor que la correccional supongo, y tengo mejor compania-**

**-Me gustaria escuchar eso...-**

**-Mas tarde que sucede?-**

**-Fiesta, hoy, cita, Bridgette-**

**- Necesitas ayuda?-**

**-Por supuesto...-**

**-Le has dicho a Owen, Trent, y los demas?-**

**-Si...ya esta todo planeado-**

**-Genial...-**

**-Entonces nos vemos hoy amigo, no me falles-**

**-Claro que no señor!-dijo Duncan y colgo.**

- En que estabamos?-pregunto el en forma burlona.

-En que tal si te haces humo?-le dijo ella enfanadada.

- Que te sucede princesa?, que te he hecho que me odias?-pregunto el tomandola del rostro.

-No soy la tonta, que caera ante ti como si nada!-dijo ella corriendo la mano de el de un golpe.

El comenzo a reirse, como nunca en su vida

- DE QUE TE REIS?-se enfado ella.

-De ti!-dijo el.

-Bien riete, como si no lo hubieses hecho con tus tontos amiguitos antes?-decia ella tristemente.

-Oh no me digas que te preocupaba eso nena-

-EVITA PONERME APODOS SOY COURTNEY!-le grito ella

-Vamos a divertirnos!-

- Como?-

-Vamos Courtney, tu quieres hacerlo, vamos por la ventilacion a hacer algo mejor-

-Pero el profesor dijo...-

-Por una vez no sigas las reglas...-

Ella sonrio y en cuantos e quisieron dar cuenta estaban en la ventilacion, Duncan iba tras ella, el habia dicho que para protegerla pero la realidad era que queria ver el trasero de ella, y por esto iba tras ella.

-OH NO!-dijo ella y enseguida Duncan la callo.

- Que sucedio?-susurro el Punk.

Ella rio luego y susurro tambien-Encontre al profesor, con la enfermera-

Duncan observo y ambos rieron, pues el profesor estaba muy conforme se podria decir, con la enfermera, y tendrian para rato al parecer.

-Podriamos seguir el ejemplo-dijo Duncan riendo.

Ella se limito a no contestar al chico y ambos llegaron al jardin de la escuela. y Salieron.

-Esto esta mucho mejor-dijo ella.

-Bien ahora puede ser una cita?-

-NO!-dijo ella firmemente.

- Cuando ganare un beso?-le pregunto el

-No lo ganaras-le contesto ella y en inmediato Duncan sostenia una manguera y apuntaba a Courtney.

-Besame princesa-

-No jueges mas, dejala...o gritare-

-Besame...-decia el a punto de abrirla.

-No!-dijo ella.

-Como quieras...-y el peliverde mojo a la muchacha de pies a cabeza, y mientras reia ella fue a mojarlo a el, y en una guerra de mojadas ambos terminaron empapados, Duncan logro poner el cuerpo de Courtney bajo el de el.

-Tienes razon princesa...-

- En que?-dijo ella sin sentirse tan incomoda como antes...

-En que no me ganare un beso...-

-Que bueno que lo...-y antes de que termine la oracion el chico la habia besado, era le mejor beso que le habias dado, era lo mejor que habia sentido, no pudo resistir el impuslo de seguirle el juego al muchacho, el cuerpo de ambos estaba conectado el acariciaba la cintura de ella y esta no se oponia, en su cabeza no dejaba de pasar la idea de que era EL, DUNCAN, no podia,,,pero era mas fuerte que ella, sabia que al otro dia seria nadie para el, pero sus besos eran lo mejor que habia probado, mas que la mantequilla de mani.  
Por su lado el chico, pensaba que lo habia logrado, tenia en sus brazos, a Courtney, finalmente desde la fiesta no habia parado de pensar en ella, y el creyo que ella pondria resistencia, pero parecia disfrutarlo, y el tambien, penso que besaria mal, pero ella realmente le habia devuelto el mejor beso, aun mejor que Heather, queria tocar la cintura, pero si se enfadaba...? que mas daba...y comenzo a tocar la cintura de ella, el deseo era mayor que ello, queria deternerlo...no iba a poder asi que era mejor que ella lo haga...y como se lo imagino ella termino ese magico beso...dejandolo atontado...

-No lo vuelvas a hacer-y lo empujo para que saliera de encima.

-Ja amaste ese beso Princesa-

-Ni en el mejor de tus sueños delincuente!-le contesto ella.

-Podrias haberte resistido!-dijo el y la tomo nuevamente de la cintura.

Un rudio seco habia salido de la enfermeria, seguramente ya habian terminado, y Courtney y Duncan estaban empapados, que harian ahora?, no podria ser peor, otro dia de castigo?

**Bien este cap fue enteramente dedicado a Duncan y Courtney porque debia poner que pasaba en detencion, asi seria mas facil hacer la fiesta mas involocruda en otras parejas que todavia no tuvieron sus propios capitulos como Leshawna&Harold, y Geoff&Bridgette, bien espero que les guste y perdon las faltas de ortografia!**

**BESOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER**


	6. A parrandear

Para suerte de Courtney, Duncan era un experto cuando se trataba de escapes sorpresas, y entonces en su mente se le paso la idea y comenzo a hacer mas bullicio del que una sola persona podria.

- Acaso estas loco?- Decia Courtney mientras entraba en la ventilacion.

-Por ti si...jajajajaja-reia el mientras seguia destrozando el Jardin.

Fue entonces cuando el plan dio resultado el profesor S, por el susto de si alguien lo habia visto corrio inemdiatamente a ver de donde provenia este ruido infernal, entonces fue alli, cuando Duncan y Courtney escapaban, y llegaban al aula, tratando de lucir secos, lo mas secos posible.

- No fue divertido princesa?-le preguntaba el mientras sostenia el menton de ella.

-Debo admitirlo...si lo fue-dijo provocando al muchacho al acercarse a este.

- ESTAN AQUI?-grito el Porfesor S-Que suerte...ehm... vieron o escucharon algo?- ambos negaron con sus cabezas-Bien...puede irse...AHORA!-decia el hombre transpirado parecia que lo habia dejado sin aire la profesora.

- Te llevo?-le pregunto Duncan, presentandose ante ella, con la conocida moto de delincuente.

-No gracias, ire directo a lo de Bridgette-dijo ella y se despidio de el con un beso en la mejilla- Adios Criminal.

-Adios princesa-dijo el atontado y con una alegria que invadia su cuerpo en su totalidad se marchaba de la escuela.

-**A LA NOCHE- **

-Vamos Owen se que la pasaras bien-decia Trent mientras se acomodaban unos walkies-talkies que les habia entregado Geoff.

-Se que si, amigo, pero temo que no haya suficiente comida-decia este

- De que me perdi?-preguntaba Duncan a los dos.

-Nada en especial, donde estuviste la ma ana Geoff te necesitaba?-le reprochaba Trent.

-Calma Backstreet Boy, estaba en detencion-le respondia este mientras tomaba su walkie-talkie y caminada.

-A veces no soporto a este sujeto-le decia Trent a Owen, pero este habia perdido la mirada justo en el comienzo de la fila para ingresar estaba ella, la peliroja, la maniatica, loca e insana, ella tan hermosa que parecia provocarlo.

-ELLLAAAAAAAAAAAA-decia Owen con un hilo de baba colgando.

- Quien?-pregunto Trent y al instante, observo alli estaba, con un vestido un poco revelador pero unas medias rotas, tan distintivo de ella, como owen no se iba a poner asi?, que hermosa era Gwen y alli estaba con sus amigas riendo...

-IZZY!-decia Owen aun sin limpiar su saliva, y haciendo que los anteojos del recien llegado Harold calleran en ese charco.

- Podrias dejar de ser tan asqueroso solo por un momento?-le cuestionaba el Nerd quien quedo como sus dos amigos cuando la observo a su so ada Leshawna en un vestido hermoso y escotado, dejando muy al descubierto sus enormes lolas.

-Bien quiero que sepan que no soy la clase de chica fiestera, solo lo he hecho dos veces por Bridgette-decia Courtney con un aire despota ante Gwen y Leshawna.

-Creo que esta mal-le susurro la morena a Gwen quien rio ante el comentario de su amiga.

-hola muchachas-Izzy habia entrado en escena- Oh que bien una fiesta, las invitaron?, como si hubieran venido si no las habria invitado-

- A ti te invitaron?-le pregunto Leshawna.

-No por supuesto, que no!, siempre soy de colarme en las fiestas, y emborracharme y comerme los aperitivos, amo las galletas de perro de la casa de Geoff, siempre las devoro, oigan lindos vestidos, acaso quieren sorprender a alguien?, supongo que le gustaras mucho a Trent Gwen-decia sin respirar la peliroja.

-Oh... como...-decia sonrojada como un tomate en su piel palida.

-Esta observandote sin detenerse, y los he visto juntos en la fiesta anterior, fingi estar ebria, hasta que no recuerdo nada, quizas me puse ebria, vomite en ustedes?, hubiera sido Genial!-decia la Peliroja que ya se habia unido al grupo.

-Pierdanse perdedoras-Heather acababa de apartar a las cuatro para ponerse frente a ellas.

-Oye ese lugar me correspone, he estado esperando dese hace mas tiempo que tu-dijo Courtney nada amable pero conservando su tono.

-No es mi problema-dijo Heather sin siquiera mirarla- Oh alli esta-decia mirando a un muchacho- Duncan crei que luego del fiasco de la anterior no vendrias-y al decir eso lo abrazo cariñosamente al punk que miraba a la azabache.

-Bien parece que estamos todos-dijo el riendo mientras ella lo tomaba del brazo e ingresaba a la fiesta, al parecer no habia notado la presencia de Courtney a quien la inavio un sentimiento de tristeza y bronca.

-Oye no es para tanto solo es un lugar en la fila-le decia Gwen quien veia su rostro.

-NO ESTOY NERVIOSA PORQUE LO PREGUNTAS?-gritaba la muchacha.

-Porque estas arrancando el cabello de Izzy-le contesto la gotica.

-Lo siento...-dijo apenada Courtney componiendose.

-Uh...masaje capilares que exotico-dijo la colorada con su mejor sonrisa.

Ya estaban en la fiesta, Courtney habia decidido seguir a Izzy, y buscar a Noah, lo que necesitaba era un poco de su compania sarcastica para pasar el mal momento que Duncan habia tenido la mabilidad de ofrecerle.  
Mientras tanto Gwen trataba de ser notada por Trent, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Bien fase uno del plan-decia Geoff a Duncan.

-Entendido camarada-contesto este y tomo a Bridgette quien parecia perdida, la llevo a la terraza sin siquiera mencionar nada.

-Duncan te has vuelto mas loco?-le preguntaba ella

El no contesto en cuanto logro tenerla alli, se aparto diciendo algo en su Walkie-Talkie.

-Fase 2!-dijo Geoff, y alli aparecio Owen con un plato inmenso de comida y un poema, escrito por Harold, la comida estaba llena de dulces, y de deliciosos vocados vegetarianos.

-Muy dulce-dijo ella tomando la mejilla de owen.

-Fase 3! ROMANTISISMO-grito Geoff, y alli aparecio su amigo Trent, cantando la cancion "Your Song", de Elthon John, claro que la eligio Trent, era una ocasion romantica y las ideas habias sido terribles, entonces alli aparecio Geoff, con un ramo de rosas.

-Para ti-le dijo a esta que estaba muy conmovida, todo era perfecto, y al compas de la melodiosa voz de trent comenzaron a bailar, mientras los otros se marcharon.

-Sabes no debes embriagarte porque un chico te gusta lo noto-decia Izzy quien seguia sirviendole tragos a una Courtney muy ebria.

-QUE SABES, DESCARADA LOCA!-gritaba Courtney mientras reia.

-Oye...eso fue divertido crei que eras una aburrida, que tal si hacemos algo en la terraza?, UNA BOMBA-decia la Colorada misteriosa.

-EN LA CARA DE HEATHER!-grito Courtney mientras abrazaba a su nueva compañera.-ESPERO QUE BRIDDD ESTES FELIZ PORQUE YO NO!-decia con la botella de Gin.

-Esto haremos, siempre preparo bombas de olor por si alguien quiere una, ya sabes-

-ENTIENDO A LA PERFECCION, YO SIEMPRE ESTOY LLENA DE TOALLITAS FEMENINAS!-dijo riendo tratando de decir un secreto en el oido de su compañera pero mas bien gritando.

-Oh esto sera genial!-dijo la colorada y corrieron ambas a la terraza.

-Hola...-decia el colorado a Leshawna.

-Muchacho flaquito, como estas?-le contestaba la morocha.

-Hola...-

Ella miro extra a a su amiga Gwen.

-Hola...-seguia diciendo con brillo en sus ojos.

-Bien ya entendi!-dijo ella molesta-Me ire a...alli-

-toma!-dijo el nervioso, y le entrego una rosa, que habia quitado del ramo de Bridgette.

-Que dulce cariñito, quieres bailar?-le dijo ella besandole la mejilla.

-POR SUPUESTO, amo tus melones-dijo sin pensarlo.

-Digamos que nunca paso, te quedas sola un momento Gwen amiga?-pregunto la muchacha y corrio a bailar con su nuevo chico, ambos bailaban horrible lo que fue muy divertido de observar a Gwen quien no dejaba de pensar en Trent, y en donde estara...

Finalizada la cancion dejaron a los tortolos solos, quienes estaban besandose, felices, Bridgette quien estaba con su cabello suelto, y un hermoso vestido verde que hacia juego con sus ojos, Geoff no podia dejar de decirle las cosas mas hermosas, ambos parecian plenamente felices, y en tanto Trent y Duncan observaban.

-Que asco...-dijo el Punk.

- Porque dices eso?-decia el chico de la guitarra.

-Bien no me gustaria estar perdido por una muchacha, prefiero perderme entre ellas-dijo riendo.

-Bien por ti Duncan, pero yo prefiero una...y se bien quien es-dijo el chico mirando la luna que estaba llena y lucia enorme.

-Bien...dilo!-dijo este aguantando la risa.

-Gwen...la chica gotica-dijo el chico.

-Besa bien...de hecho...-no etrmino la frase que el chico de la guitarra lo interrumpio

-No necesito saberlo-

-Como queiras- Duncan realmente solo habia tenido una "muy buena amistad", con Gwen pero nada mas alla de ello, solo queria molestar a Trent.

-Bien bajare, creo que nada ocurrira-decia este satisfecho por su cancion.

-Supongo que hay algo mejor que hacer-dijo Duncan abandonando el lugar.

-Eres perfecto...-se escuchaba a Bridgette en cuanto tomaba aire para respirar.

-Has visto a una muchacha loca de cabello rojo-preguntaba Owen a Tyler.

-No y tu a Lindsay?-

-No...-

- Donde estara?-se preguntaron a la vez, y en ese instante entro radiante, la muchacha con su novio, mas enamorada que nunca, Tyler, la habia invitado, sin que supiera Trent, pero Justin?, ella no parecia quererlo pero no lo dejaban era demasiado, Tyler tomo un sorbo de Vodka, y corrio a la primera muchacha, alli estaba, Leshawna, la tomo de su cara y le dijo: -Necesito hacerlo!- y la beso apasionadamente, la cara de Lindsay se estremecio de dolor y corrio fuera de la fiesta llorando.

-ES MI CHICA!-grito Harold quien lo ataco, brutalmente mientras Owen separaba, junto a Dj.

-No se peleen, chicos hay suficiente Leshawna!-decia ella riendo y sin darle importancia.

-Oigan... Courtney saben donde esta?-alli habia aparecido Noah quien levantaba su ceja ante la escena...

-Ni rastro flacuchento-dijo la morocha.

-Yo la he visto, corrio con la chica loca a la terraza-decia Heather mientras bailaba con Duncan muy juntos.

-Bien...IZZY!-dijo Owen y dejo peleando a Harold, mientras corrio.

-Amigos...-Dj habia tomado el Walkie-Talkie

-Si...-todos respondian al llamado.

-Algo no me huele bien-decia el grandote.

-Si, es Owen-contesto Trent.

-Ademas... muchachos no sucedia algo en la terraza?-preguntaba

-GEOFF!-dijeron todos y corrieron a la terraza.

-Buena idea Courtney en ponerle a la cerradura cadenas, lastimas las bicicletas-decia Izzy riendo y armando las Toalli-Bombas.

-LASTIMA la moto de ESE IDIOTA!-dijo Courtney riendo.

-Ebria eres realmente divertida, como un mordisco de una pira a en la mejilla del trasero-decia la muchacha pellizcanco su porpio trasero.

-Eres un loca dementeeeeeeeeeeee-le decia Courtney tomando su bebida.

-Ya hemos conseguido lo que buscabamos-Ambas estaban en la enorme terraza, ninguna sabia que Geoff y Bridgette, estaban a una distancia prudente, no se oia nada, pues Izzy habia callado a Courtney quien juntaba sus piernas y reia como loca.

-Puedo ser la reina del mundo-dijo en voz baja la Trigueña, y en eso sus ojos comenzaron a salirse de orbita, Duncan muy apretado con Heather mientras bailaban, no lo podia creer... a quien engañaba?, lo podia creer, es mas, lo creia, era Duncan, pero aun asi le dolia.

-Reina!, ven aqui-le dijo la colorada, y mientras tanto estaban escondidas armando unas bombas apestosas con mezcla de suavidad femenina.

-GEOFF AMIGO, ESTA IZZY?- Owen no obtuvo respuesta, estaba muy distraido Geoff, en Brigette para responder.

-No...-decia la rubia cuando soltaba al muchacho, ambos parecian querer llegar a un nivel mayo, y por ello se escondieron en la enrome terraza.

-Ehm...chicos-Owen los habia perdido.

-OWEN IZZY ESTA SUELTA!-gritaba Dj por el Walkie-Talkie.

-OBSERVEN MORTALES-decia Izzy mientras se trepaba con su vestido por un poste quedando solo en ropa interior- MUERAN!-dijo imitando la voz de un temido mercenario aleman, y arrojo las Toalli-bombas.

- Es Izzy?-le pregunto Gwen a Noah.

-Quisiera decir, no solo es una loca que ahora la policia llevara, pero es Izzy-contesto el muchacho.

-Habria que estar desquiciado-decia Trent.

-Hermosas boobies-dijo Owen mirando el cuerpo en ropa interior de izzy.

-Y PRESENTANDO A MI TEMERARIA COMPAÑERA!-dijo la muchacha, y en ello en ropa interior tambien Courtney, con mas toalli-bombas, arrojandolas a todos y gritando como una loca en la cima de un poste, en donde llego a pararse, con mucho equilibrio, aunque estuviera ebria.

-UNA PARA TI SEÑORITA!-decia arrojandole a Heather.

-DEJAME UNA-decia Izzy, y le arrojo otra, Heather enfadada olia a porqueria, y Duncan se alejo.

-UNA PARA EL SEÑOR MALO, TENEMOS TANTO MIEDO DE TI DUNKY!-decia Courtney arrojando bombas a la moto de este.-UNA PARA GWEN PORQUE LE GUSTA TRENT, Y UNA PARA EL, ASI ESTAN JUNTOS!-gritaba Courtney riendo.

-BAJA DE AHI!-le decia Noah.

-MI COMPAÑERA BAJARA EN UNOS INSTANTES-decia Izzy riendo como loca, y tirando bombas a todos lados, el lugar ya estaba infestado de peste, entonces por un cable de luz, Courtne utilizando su vestido bajo, callendo sobre Leshawna, quien reia ante esta ebria, y habia logardo sacarle la botella.

-Noah-dijo ella y comenzo a besarlo de una forma en que jamas habria creido ver a Courtney, en especial en ropa interior.-Vamos a tu casa-dijo ella tomando la mano de este.

-Ponte el vestido, no sera agradable caminar por la calle contigo semidesnuda-dijo el chico, y ella se vistio.

-ADIOS PERDEDORES! AMIGA IZZY NOS VEREMOS EN OTRA SUPER MISION!-dijo la morena muriendo de risa.

Owen bajo a Izzy del poste y ella lo abrazo.

-Grandote es hora de que tu y yo planeemos una cita, ma ana por la ma ana en pollos fritos-dijo ella en sus brazos.

-Un honor...-le respondio el.

-No importa como hueles...-le decia Trent tomando la mano de Gwen

-Lo mismo...digo-decia ella y en ese momento cerro fuerte los ojos y lo beso, el la tomo de la cintura le sonrio y la beso fuertemente, pero rapido la saco del razo Leshawna, quien tenia algo importantisimo que contarle.

- Me llevas?-le pregunto Heather a Duncan-No ire a dormir asi a mi casa!

-Solo hay espacio para uno en esta moto, nos vemos Heather-le dijo y tomando su mal oliente moto se marcho.

-GEOFF ESTAS BIEN AMIGO?-le preguntaba Dj, a quien los del ultimo año, le iban a interrogar quien dejo pasar a esas dos locas.

Unos gemidos estrepitosos salieron del Walkie Talkie, que rapidamente solo se oia un ruido de lluvia, al parecer lo habia arrojado.

**Bien este es mas largo espero que lo hayan disfrutado gracias a todos los que comentaron alientan a que siga con la historia y bueno ya habra mas de las otras parejas es que soy muy fanatica del DXC.**

**suerte!**


	7. El profesor McLean

Fue dificil para todos levantarse el lunes a la escuela, Geoff y Bridgette no se soltaban las manos en los pasillos, aunque esta queria hablarle a Courtney que se oculto de todos, el dia entero, por su lado Gwen coqueteaba con Trent y ambos se veian felices, contrario a Owen, y Tyler quienes parecian destrozados.

-Oigan chicos, Nos vemos mas tarde en clase?-decia Geoff tratando de animarlos.

-Da igual-dijo Tyler y Owen no respondio nada.

El rubio se marcho y ambos muchachos decidieron mirarse entre ellos y Owen dando un respiro enorme comenzo a hablar.

-Izzy, me dejo plantado, seguramente porque soy GORDO!-decia este haciendo un escandalo.

-Calma, quizas se lo olvido, o le sucedio algo, Izzy esta loca amigo, siempre le sucede algo-le decia Tyler fingiendo una sonrisa- Alli va, preguntale sacate la duda amigo-y lo empujo al gordo a preguntarle.

-Izzy-dijo el entre sollozos.

Ella lo ignoro.

- Que te sucede?-le preguntaba el poniendose de barrera, entonces ella saco su telefono celular la verdad muy maltratado, y se lo puso en la cara.

-Oh eso...fue antes de verte Izzy...era una fiesta...lo lamento-dijo el sonrojado.

-Como sea Owen, nos vemos- lo que ella le habia mostrado era la foto de el, muy cariñoso con Sadie, lo que habia puesto loca a Izzy, o mejor dicho habia puesto normal.

La peliroja siguio caminando, y alli vislumbro a su amiga, su compañera.

-Courtney!-Le grito a ella que se tapaba con un pañuelo y con unos lentes.

-Callate Izzy, lamento informarte que no soy asi de "loca", NUNCA!, paso solo una vez y lamento que no podemos ser "compañeras"-decia esta hablando en susurro.

-Me imaginaba, no importa, has hablado con Duncan?-le pregunto ella comiendo un emparedado de banana con anana y ketchup.

-No, y...acaso yo te he dicho algo de Duncan?-le preguntaba mirando con asco el emparedado.

-No, es que era un poco obvio, no te lamentes los muchachos son ciegos, ya volvera-

-Es muy...normal y correcto viniendo de ti-acotaba Courtney asombrada.

-Supongo...-y se marcho dejando a la morocha sola.

Courtney no logro caminar dos pasos y alli estaba Heather, riendo con unos chicos, y en cuanto la vio freno frente a ella y comenzo a hablarle:

-Perdedora, solo te dire que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo, nose que te han dicho Gwen y Leshawna pero mejor mantente fuera, ademas...no te gustaria que este en tu contra-

-Es lo que mas temo!-dijo Courtney riendo.

-Bien...sumate a la lista y sufre-dijo la morcha y se marcho con los muchachos, y en ello aparecio Duncan, quien rapidamente por mas que Courtney se diera vuleta reconocio esas piernas y ese trasero, al cual siguio hasta el audiotorio donde se refugio Courtney.

-Princesa!- le grito el y ella de inmediato sacando su "disfraz", lo enfrento en el auditorio donde no se encontraba nadie.

- Puedes dejar de llamarme asi?-le dijo ella poniendo distancia entre ellos.

-Bien... ¿Puede explicarme que significa eso que paso con NOAH?, quiero decir ¿NOAH?-interrogaba el y la tomaba del brazo.

-Oh! ¿que quieres decir con "Noah"?-retrucaba ella y se soltaba.

-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir-decia el tomandolo nuevamente pero esta vez la apretujaba contra el.

-Bien, Duncan, para tu sorpresa, estoy...me gusta Noah, es muy aplicado, muy serio e inteligente, ademas no me digas que estas ¿celoso?-burlaba la muchacha y trataba de escapar de las garras del Punk

-Eso quisieras-y comenzo a reir tanto que molesto a Courtney.

-No, no quisiera eso, entonces si no te importa dejame en paz a mi y NOAH!-decia ella ahora empujandolo.

-Hey hey hey-dijo el y lo volvio a tomar poniendo sus caras tan cerca que pondian sentir el respirar del otro-¿entonces...el beso?

-Nada...sinceramente Noah besa mejor-dijo ella colorada como una manzana.

-Lo mismo digo de Heather-rio, entonces ella lo golpeo en la entrepierna, muy fuerte y se marcho del lugar.

Duncan iba pensando, en lo tonto que fue, o tambien en que ella podria irse al demonio quien necesitaba su conducta super estricta, y su cabello con aroma a almendras y esos ojos brillantes cuando reia y mas aun cuando se molestaba...quien necesitaba a una sabelotodo que tiene el mejor cuerpo que el habia visto y...el no la necesitaba habia miles de chicas...y quizas Heather no era mala idea, entre ideas se cruzo con la chica gotica muy sonrojada.

-Parece que te han atrapado-decia el riendo.

- A mi...?, vamos no creeras que de verdad me gusta Trent tanto-reia ella.

-Yo diria que si...le tuve que dar unos consejos de como cortejar a una dama como tu-comentaba el muy cerca de su cara.

-Duncan superalo-le respondio ella ...quien a pesar de ello todavia pensaba que este era muy sexy, pero no podria tropezarse con esa piedra.

-Yo lo supere, Tu?-le pregunto el y la tomo de la cintura, ella solo rio, y miro fijo al punk, cada vez que el se acercaba no podia retener esas ganas de estar sobre el, besandolo, pero ahora debia concentrarse era Trent y no Duncan...debia...pero no podia, para su suerte habia llegado Leshawna.

-Amiga llegaremos tarde a la clase de educacion fisica, hay un nuevo profesor-y viendo la escena no pudo contener su cara de desagrado.-Vamos delincuente juvenil, para ti tambien cuenta la clase.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, estaban todos los alumnos juntos, y una sombra reia desde lo mas oscuro de un rincon.

-Hola chicos, soy su nuevo profesor Chris McLean, bien sere amable con ustedes, en cuanto me respeten, no me despeinen y no me despeinen alguna pregunta?-

-Si profesor...ehm cuando nos calificara y como-le preguntaba Courtney desde una esquina.

El rio de una forma unica-Sera divertido-se limito a decir-Comienzen a calentar lo necesitar a TROTAR-dijo y toco un silbato en el oido de Ezekiel.

Todos comenzaron a trotar, mientras Owen trataba de alcanzar a Izzy que iba rapidismo para evitar al chico gordo, Lindsay no podia dejar de mirar a Tyler y patear sus talones, y esto lo habia notado Justin que trataba de impresionar a todas, por otro lado Harold seguia muy de cerca a Leshawna y cada tanto se ponia al lado de esta, Noah seguia a Courtney quien iba muy cerca , y a Noah lo seguia Duncan, a quien lo seguia Heather, Bridgette y Geoff iban juntos, al igual que Katie y Sadie, Dj iba a la delantera con Cody, que no paraba de jadear y hablarle a Dj, Eva era seguramente la mas rapida de todas, Ezekiel y Beth iban ultimos de todos, e inahalando cada gas de Owen, por su parte Gwen reia con Trent que le decia cosas divertidas cada vez que lograba alcanzarla.

-Bien, necesitare un voluntario-dijo este y tomo a Owen- Bien...Owen, dijo leyendo en su lista con fotos, deberas trepar la soga, bajar volver a trepar, el que logre treparla lo mas rapido posible dos veces, pasara a la siguiente ronda-la soga era imposible.

-No estamos en un concurso-le dijo Gwen mirando.

-SIN COMENTARIOS-dijo el profesor Chris riendo-Comienzen...emmm...Katie y Sadie.

Ambas fallaron, Katie se sostenia bien pero sus piernas no lograban hacer que pase, Owen se habia quedado a la mitad y luego cuando cayo hizo un rudio estrepitoso, ademas de que se quemo las manos, asi fueron pasando.

-Bien los que quedaron son Bridgette, muy bien, Duncan, Gwen, Eva, Heather, Dj, Trent, Izzy, Leshawna, y Courtney, los demas sientanse PERDEDORES, deberan hacer un trabajo practico para la clase siguiente-dijo el y riendo explico lo que seguia- Deberan saltar hacia los aros del acrobata, caer en la colchoneta correr hasta saltar la silla de montar, y por ultimo hacer un punto en el aro de basquet, YA!-sonando otra vez el molesto silbato.

Esta vez muchos mas fallaron dejando, solamente a cinco de ellos, que anuncio Chris- Izzy, Courtney, Dj, Eva y Duncan-decia el muchacho riendo- Los perdedores deben saber hacer un muy buen trabajo practico sobre acrobatas, y fisicoculturistas, amo mi trabajo-tomo aire y dijo- Bien aqui viene la ante ultima fase, el juego de la soga, saltaran la soga que cada vez se pondra mas alta y rapida-y al ruido del silbato, se pusieron los cinco, quienes comenzaron a saltar lo mas rapido posible. -Bien tenemos dos finalistas, parece ser que son Courtney y Duncan-dijo el-Deberan enfretar el duelo final, lucha libre!-dijo el.

-YO TAMBIEN HE PASADO TODO!-grito eva.

-Pero Courtney lo hizo mas rapido!-decia el profesor McLean.

-PERO...-entonces el toco el silbato en su oido.

-BASTA!-riendo-Me encanta ser profesor.

- Eso es legal?-le pregunto Gwen.

-Si, y tambien el trabajo sobre boxeadores que tendran que hacer, Dj, Eva e Izzy-dijo el chico y pito el silbatito.

-Bien princesa...lamento tener que lastimarte-y al decir esto tuvo a la chica de inmediato apretujando su pierna, donde el sentia un dolor profundo.

- Que sucede chico malo?-le pregunto ella y al instante el se compuso y la dejo boca arriba tomandola de la cintura, ella lo patea en su nariz, y comenzo a tomarlo del cuello con sus piernas cruzadas mientras el con sus manos, trataba de sacar de encima a ella, y en un intento desesperado toca una lola de ella, haciendo que esta horrorizada lo suelte, mientras Chris solo reia.

-Parece que nuestra princesa sabe luchar-decia Duncan en el odio de ella, pues la tenia atrapada, tal cual como se besaron- No te recuerda algo?- entonces ella pego un rodillazo en su entrepierna, haciendo que la suelte totalmente y del fondo se esucho.

-Duncan si ganas tengo un gran premio-Heather habia gritado aquello, esto enfurecio tanto a Courtney que en cuanto el Punk se levanto, le pego un puñetazo en la cara, y luego tomo sus brazos mientras ponia sus rodillas en la espalda, y cada vez jalaba mas de los brazos de este.

-ME RINDO!-grito Duncan del dolor, y ella sonriendo miro a sus amigas que estaban muriendo de risa.

-La ganadora es Courtney, quien no tendra que hacer el trabajo, mientras tanto Duncan podria hacer un tarabajo practico sobre la lucha libre, o si prefieres te dejo jugar a las muñecas veo que no estas acostumbrado a la rudeza-decia el profesor riendo, y para ello gracias al timbre habia terminado la hora de educacion fisica.

-No sabia que luchabas asi-le dijo Bridgette asombrada, Courtney rio, y se retiro a tomar una ducha, mientras tanto, Lindsay quien ya habia tomado la ducha salia del baño, y con quien se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que con Tyler, quien no la miro.

-VEN AQUI-dijo Lindsay y se arrojo sobre esto generando una gran bola humana que choco con un locker-Explicame el beso a Leshawna!-le grito la muchacha.

-Tu estas de novia, que importa?-dijo el, y en cuanto termino de hablar, ella lo beso apasionadamente y lo llevo dentro del vestidor de mujeres, alli no se resistio y comenzo a sacarle la ropa a la rubia, que tan buen cuerpo poseia, ella siguio con la ropa de Tyler, en eso se dio cuenta que todavia habia alguien bañandose, entonces lo metio dentro de un cambiador, y alli siguieron besandose, Lindsay cada vez podia soportar menos, ya no se sentia atraida por Justin, solo queria estar con Tyler, y rapidamente comenzaron a hacer el amor furiosamente, en donde Lindsay queria aullar, mas que gritar pero por el lugar no podia.  
Para su sorpresa, Justin habia observado cada movimiento, y moria de celos, y de ira por lo que la rubia le habia hecho.  
Cuando ambos finalizaron y lograron ponerse sus ropas, Lindsay volvio a besarlo.

-Dejare a Justin, Tyler...por ti-dijo y el la abrazo.

-Amaria que hagas eso-

-Bien porque ya tengo pensado hacerlo, nose como, ni cuando, pero ya se me ocurrira tengo momentos elocuentes de a ratos-dijo ella y rio

Leshawna estaba terminando se guardar sus cosas en el locker, y alli otra nota de su enamorado secreto que tenia a esta chica, muy emocionada, queria conocerlo, queria que fuese guapo, impresionanme y por sobre todo muy hombre, decia que debian verse en la sala de video, y alli se encontraba ella, esperandolo a el.

-Leshawna-dijo Harold con su mejor ropa.

-Oh Harold, que sorpresa que haces aqui?-pregunto ella sin dejar de mirar a los lados.

-Bien...soy yo-dijo el y le entrego una caja de bombones.

- Quien esres tu?-decia ella sin importancia.

-Tu enamorado...secreto-le contesto el.

-Oh...-dijo ella desilucionada-No te sientas mal, pero eres...muy debil para manejarme a mi enteramente-le respondia ella algo triste.

-NO, claro que no...si soy un nerd, en teoria pero en practica puedo ser un hombre-decia el tomandola de la mano y casi rogandole.

-Mira chiquito, no pasara, disculpame pero estoy en busca de otras clase de amor-dijo ella sacando la mano del chico

-Pero...les...-y ella ya se habia ido, Harold no se iba a dar por vencido, iba a conquistar a Leshawna, iba a conseguirla cueste lo que cueste.

Leshawna, estaba desilucionada, pensando en que Harold, le gustaba si, pero no era lo que imaginaba, pasarian tarde jugando video juegos?, o en una convension de comics?, no era lo de ella, queria divertirse y un novio que la pueda defender, y por mucho que harold, llegara a hacer cuando se enfada, ella le pateaba el trasero con las manos atadas, y eso le resultaba incomodo, queria un hombre de verdad, aunque Harold fuera el mas dulce que habia conocido, no queria caer en ese juego, y luego darse cuenta que no tenian nada en comun.

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW QUE ESO HACE QUE LA SIGA, BIEN PARA MIREYA, NO ENTENDI PERO SI QUIERES TENER UNA CUENTA VE A "SING UP" Y ALLI SERA COMO HACER UNA CUENTA EN CUALQUIER LADO, SI TE REFIERES AL PERFIL...SOLO TIENES QUE IR A "ACCOUNT", POR OTRO LADO UN ADELANTO DEL CAP QUE SIGUE... LAS CHICAS DE REVELAN SE CANSAN ...¿QUE HARAN...LO SOPORTARAN...CUANTO?**

**Y GRACIAS POR PONER IDEAS PERO LA HISTORIA HASTA CIERTO PUNTO YA ESTA REALIZADA, ASI QUE IGUALMENTE MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS Y**

**SUERTE!**


	8. No no y NO

Las semanas habian pasado y nada ocurria, mas que Bridgette y Geoff habian pasado a ser la pareja mas popular de la escuela no se separaban para nada y habian "estrenado" cada rincon de la escuela, lo que si Bridgette habia dejado algo sola a Courtney quien se negaba a unirse a Gwen y Leshawna, mas bien pasaba su tiempo con Noah, a quien le habia aclarado lo de esa noche luego de varias semanas en las que habian estado en "algo", y aunque este estuviera dolido habia podido entender. Izzy habia vuelto a su estado normal, mas bien a su estado de locura, pero claro que evitaba al regordete que ya no sabia en que idioma pedirle perdon; Justin estaba haciendo su plan para destruir a Tyler, pues hacia unos dias Lindsay lo habia dejado para estar con Tyler, con quien estaba tratando de hacer una pareja, aunque sus amigas le habian dicho que era mas idiota de lo que pensaban y la habian dejado sola, lo que hizo que inmediatamente se uniera al grupito de Gwen.

Leshawna, bien esto sera una sorpresa pero habia decisido tratar de comenzar un noviazgo con Dj, lo que habia roto el corazon de Harold que cada oportunidad que podia golpeaba al muchachote que la verdad no estaba seguro de querer a Leshawna. Mientras los otros seguian igual, con sus vidas, algunos resentidos, dolido, y con ganas de vengarse.

Mientras tanto luego de tanto tiempo sin hablar, en una cafeteria estaba Courtney con su PDA , tomando un jugo de naranja esperando a Bridgette quien llego tarde lo que desespero a la organizada adolescente.

-Tarde-dijo sin saludarla.

-Perdoname... Como has estado?-le preguntaba Bridgette mientras se pedia un licuado.

-Mal, triste, y un poco ocupada NADA QUE TE IMPORTE!-dijo enfadada dejando su PDA.

-Court, nada es tan grave-dijo la muchacha abrazando a la morocha que cambio la expresion ante aquel abrazo.

-Bien, he roto otra vez el corazon de mi mejor amigo, como me deberia sentir?-pregunto ella comiendo un muffin de arandanos.

-Mmmm...Noah sabia que no iba a llegar mas lejos que eso-le respondia la rubia y al instante entraba llorando Gwen, con Leshawna, y en cuanto las vieron se sentaron, ante esto Courtney le brinco un pa uelito a Gwen.

- Que sucede?-le pregunto Bridgette.

-Hombre, que otra cosa?-le respondia la afro-canadiense.

-Que novedad!-Courtney pronunciaba esto mientras resoplaba.

- Trent?-le pregunto Bridgette preocupada.

-Peor...Cody-respondia Gwen.

- Cody?- Courtney parecia muy sorprendida.

-Me ha dicho que soy una basura, por hacerlo ilusionar, que soy la peor persona que me odia, que no me perdonara lo que le hice...-y soplaba su nariz.

- Que le hiciste?-cuestionaba la rubia de ojos verdes.

-Bien...se que esta mal asi que por favor no me lo recuerdes-la muchacha gotica tomo aire y comenzo- La otra noche, Trent no me respondia los mensajes, luego me entere que habia ido a un recital con una amiga, y decidi ya no prestarle mas atencion, pero en mi intento desesperado, comence a ilusionar a Cody con mensajes algo melosos, y al otro dia lo bese...hasta casi pasa algo mas...me senti desesperada con el corazon muy roto...pero...sin ninguna intencion, mencione a Trent, mas bien lo confundi, y Cody comenzo a llorar, me hirio un poco, no queria lastimarlo, y para colmo se entero Trent...ahora me odia, cree que soy una...una...mujerzuela!-decia ella y lloraba dejando caer en sus hermosas mejillas deliñador negro.

-Mal...-dijo Bridgette- Gwen pobre Cody, debes disculparte, y Trent te deba una discucion-decia la rubia y en eso sono su celular y comenzo a hablar como bebe a Geoff.

-Mira no es que sea partidaria tuya, pero creo que no esta tan mal lo que hiciste, te sentias sola, ademas que hacia Trent invitando a un recital a una amiguita y no a ti?-le pregunto Courtney algo molesta.

-Chica dejala en paz, ya se le pasara son solo hombres...-dijo Leshawna y respiro fuertemente.

-Y a ti que te ocurre?-le pregunto Courtney.

-Bien, Dj me abandono, me dijo que no teniamos nada en comun, y que era muy similar a la madre, lo aterraba un poco...supongo que me quedare sola-dijo esta y miro hacia la mesa mientras le sacaba de la mano una galleta a Courtney para comersela ella.

-Veo que somos un poco desafortunadas en el amor...sin contar a Bridg-dijo Gwen, luego de ello entro una rubia que llamo de inmediato la atencion, entonces las cuatro miraron, entro gritando, y en cuanto las vio corrio hacia su mesa y se sumo.

-Chicas ESTOY TAN SOLA!-decia y se recostaba en el regazo de courtney quien la saco con un rodillazo.

-Que sucede rubiecita?-preguntaba Leshawna tomandola de la mano.

-Tyler, me mintio...el salia con otra porrista mientras estaba conmigo, me lo ha dicho Heather y hasta he visto Fotos, y el solo me dice " acaso no confias en mi?-y la rubia lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Debe ser invento de Heather-le dijo Gwen calmandola.

- Porque no lo desmintio entonces?-pregunto Courtney con ira en sus ojos.

-Calmate flaquita-le dijo Leshawna riendo, y mientras Lindsay lloraba entraba otra chica, una colorada al parecer algo decepcionada.

-Izzy ven!-le dijo Lindsay mientras las otras miraban con ojos de "por favor no".

-Oh chicas...-dijo esta.

- Chicos?-le pregunto Bridg

-Adivinaste-le contesto esta muy tranquila.

- Que sucede?-preguntaban.

-Crei que no darle importancia a Owen funcionaria, pero esta saliendo con Sadie...supongo que iba a pasar digo luego de la fiesta...crei que no era el tipo de ella...bien supongo que esta bien por mi-dijo esta y bebio lo que faltaba del jugo de Courtney quien ya no tenia comida de ella.

-Bien que se vaya con otra si eso quiere-dijo Leshawna.

- Quien es Sadie?-pregunto Lindsay confundida.

-La gordita de las mejores amigas por siempre-

-OOOOWWWW-dijo Lindsay confundida- Aun no lo se...-

-Realmente debemos dejar...digo deben dejar de pensar en chicos...seremos solo nosotras nuestro problemas -dijo Courtney parandose arriba de la mesa.

-SOLO LAS CHICAS-gritaron al unisono, a quienes se le sumo Beth.

- Y a ti?-le pregunto Courtney, algo molesta

-Bien lamento decirte esto Lindsay, pero estoy perdidamente enamorada de Justin...quiero que me note! y no puedo hacerlo-decia la chica sollozando.

-ESTAMOS CANSADAS DE SUS MALTRATOS, DE SUS JUEGOS, DE QUE QUIERAN SER "LIBRES", SI ESO QUIEREN ESO TENDRAN, PODER FEMENINO QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO!-gritaba Courtney.

Todas gritaron, y hasta las que no estaban en la conversacion, Bridgette solo rio, y todas alzaron a Courtney haciendo vitoreos, y gritos insultando a los chicos.

**Al otro dia en la escuela... **

Todas iban sin ser sospechosas, y la primera que tuvo el placer de hacer notar su presencia femenina fue Gwen, a quien se le acerco Trent algo enfadado, y apenado.

-Gwen...-dijo este saludandola pero esta lo esquivo.

-Trent...-

-Oh... estas molesta?-le pregunto.

-No-

-Bien...ehm... tenemos que hablar que te parece hoy a la tarde?-le pregunto el algo animado.

-No puedo-

-Veo...mañana?-

-Ocupada-

-Pasado...?-decia algo mas molesto

-No creo...mira Trent le puedes hablar a otra, no me tienes nada que decir...-deciendo esto se fue hacia su loker dejando al rokero boquiabierto.

Gwen fue con una sonrisa hacia las chicas a quienes les guiño un ojo y todas rieron. La segunda en tener el placer fue Lindsay a quien se le acerco Tyler con un ramo de rosas algo rotas al parecer habia tenido dificultades para llegar.

-Linds...para ti-

-Gracias-dijo ella y se pincho las manos iba a olerlas y abrazarlo pero todas la miraron serias, entonces esta cambio su rostro.

-Perdoname...jamas estuve con otra...antes si..bien fue una pequeña aventura pero nada real-decia el poniendose de rodillas, entonces Lindsay hizo lo primero que en su pequeño cerebro paso, y comio uno de los pimpollos.

-Delicioso...gracias por el aperitivo-y lo escupio pues era un asco, que idea mas idiota la de comerselo, entonces Tyler levanto una ceja y abrio sus ojos.

-Linds...-

-LINDSAY!-dijo ella y tirando las rosas en la cara de este seguia hablando- Ve con otra muñequita Toyler-dijo ella.

-Es...Tyler...-

-COMO SEA!-dijo ella y golpeandose con su propio casillero abierto se retiro sonriendo a las chicas quienes aprobaban su actitud.

Para su sorpresa, Justin se acerco a hablarle a Beth, seguramente solo queria un favor.

-Beth, muñeca, linda, me harias mis trabajos de Matematica?, es que estoy ocupado, con mis piernas debo entrenar no te pareces irresistibles?-decia este mostrando su cuerpo de adonis.

-Seeeeeeeee...-dijo ella dejando caer un hilo de baba pero recordo lo que dijo ayer- Seguramente no!-

- No?-

-No justin, estoy algo ocupada, ademas tus piernas no son impresionantes-contestando esto algo nerviosa prefirio retirarse y recibio la mejor de las sonrisas de parte de las chicas.

Ya habia tocado el timbre y cada una iba a ir a su clase, para su suerte Gwen e Izzy estaban juntas, y en esta tambien estaba Owen, quien no dejaba de mirara Izzy por mucho que Sadie lo tomara de las manos y hablara sin parar.

-Izzy... puedo hablarte?-

-Claro...-entonces rio la colorada- que no!-

-Oh...-dijo el regordete con ojos cristalinos- Perdon si te hice algo malo- murmuraba.

- Algo malo?, a penas nos conocemos grandote-reia ella con Gwen.

-Veo...lamento haberte molestado-decia el chico cada vez mas sensible al punto de que Gwen dudaba realmente si el necesitaba escarmentar.

-No hay de que, ahora dejame en paz-dijo ella sin mirarlo, y el resto de la hora no le hablo ni siquiera lo miro, y por sobre todas las cosas no presto minima atencion a sus intentos desesperados por llamar la atencion.

En otra clase, estaban Geoff, Duncan, Trent y Noah sumandose Courtney, para su mala suerte era la clase de literatura, y la profesora habia pedido que hagan un resumen de 2 obras de Shakespeare, 2 obras de suspenso, y 1 de algun escritor nacional, los grupos no habian sido los de siempre, Noah habia ido con los chicos, y habia dejado a Courtney sola, lo que la sorprendia, pero ella estaba con Eva, que por lo menos no le dirgia la palabra aunque ellas no se llevaban nada bien, Courtney no podia dejar de pensar...

-Princesa...puedo hacerlo contigo-dijo Duncan acercandose a ella y murmurandole al oido poniendo la piel de ella de gallina- Podremos practicar Romeo y Julieta.

-Genial, asi te mueres envenenado, pierdete si?-dijo ella y siguio leyendo.

-Bien-dijo este y sacandole el libro reia, mientras se lo pasaba a sus amigos, Geoff, se unio al medio que habian armado para molestar a Courtney, luego se sumo Trent, quien se lo paso nuevamente a Duncan, Courtney estaba gritando molesta, entonces Duncan la tomo de su brazo y la acerco hacia el.- Te lo devuelvo, solo dame otro de tus besos-dijo el chico.

- Besaste a Duncan?-en ese instante salto de su asiento Noah.

-Yo...ehm...el me beso no me dio oportunidad-dijo ella algo incomoda.

- No era el delincuente, no te repugnaba su cabello, sus piercings, su actitud?-pregunto el moreno ofendido.

-SI!-dijo ella tomando el libro de las manos de Duncan quien rio fuertemente e interrumpio.

-El señortio Nerd!, esta con la chica tipo A!- comenzo a reir tan fuerte, hasta Geoff, se contagio, es mas hasta Eva que jamas reia de los chistes.

-No Duncan no estoy con ella-dijo Noah sentandose.

- Te ofendes porque bese a Duncan?-entonces ella levanto la vista hacia donde estaba el chico- Tu te besaste con Katie o Sadie..en una fiesta, somos amigos Noah-decia esta algo alterada.

-¿Acaso estas celosa?-dijo el.

-¿Celosa del archinerd?-preguntaba Duncan molesto.

Courtney se limito a estar callada mirando a ambos, y sentandose en su lugar nuevamente.

-Supongo que no soy suficientemente malo, o bueno para ti no princesa?-decia ofendido Noah- No te preocupes seguiremos siendo amigos Courtney, pero por favor, mantente alejada-dijo este y miro su libro mientras hacia sus tareas, Courtney habia quedado boquiabierta y en eso sono el timbre en donde todos salieron, a exepcion de Courtney quien se quedo en el salon, mirando la pizarra casi como ciega.

-Hey...no contestaste la pregunta-dijo Duncan desde un rincon a Courtney.

-Cual?-interrogaba Courtney molesta

-¿Celosa del archimeganerd?-decia el Punk

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?, como... besarte con Heather o tener relaciones con ella, o reirte con tus amiguitos de MI!-dijo ella saltando.

-Por dios...no me rio de ti, jamas lo he hecho...sigues sin contestar mi pregunta-le dijo el mirandola de frente con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-NO, NO ESTOY CELOSA DE NADIE!-dijo ella poniendose de pie.

-¿Nadie?, solo te pregunte de Noah, ¿no estaras celosa de mi princesa?-dijo el confiado

-NO!-le contesto ella.

-Bien, tranquila ve con tu amiguito a juguetear por ahi-decia el, entonces ella se levanto pero el la detuvo.

-Me impides el camino para "juguetear"-

-Puedes hacerlo aqui conmigo-decia el

-NO DUNCAN, vienes haces el papel del chico bueno, luego haces lo que se te place me pones en ridiculo con tus amigos!, dejame en paz!-decia ella pero el no la soltaba- Y QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE LO TENGO QUE DECIR-y finalmente Duncan bastante molesto la solto.

-POR MI BIEN, VE CON NOAH A BESUQUEARTE ME DA IGUAL!-grito a la muchacha que se esfumaba, aunque pensandolo bien, a el no le daba igual, le molestaba Y MUCHO!.

**N/A: Un adelanto del que sigue, es un puro DXC asi que los fanaticos...van a estar felices de leerlo, por favor dejen Reviews, y garcias a los que lo hacen y tambien a los que la leen.**

**SUERTE**


	9. Duncan el criminal, Courtney la princesa

Las chicas seguian con su no rotundo, y los chicos sin saber que hacer, en especial Duncan, quien a toda costa queria conquistar a la muchacha, cada vez lo volvia mas loco, no podia contener ese sentimiento, debia salir con ella demostarle que el era el chico que ella queria y que porsupuesto Noah no era el chico que ella queria, no podia dejar de Pensar en ella, era tan linda, cuando se molestaba era muy hermosa, y sin mencionar lo sexy que lucia siempre.

-Duncan amigo, en que piensas?-le decia Geoff mientras elegia un regalo para Bridgette, ambos cumplian su primer mes.

-En...nada-dijo este y tomo su celular escribio un mensaje de texto

"No puedo dejar de pensar en ti princesa".

Del otro lado Courtney, quien ya habia familiarizado mas con Leshawna, y con Gwen, estaba con ella en las casa de Leshawna, harian noche de chicas, con Lindsay, Beth e Izzy.  
En cuanto la trigueña leyo el mensaje se le esbozo una sonrisa, y en ello Leshawna le saco el celular.

-OYE!-dijo la chica molesta.

- Duncan?-se preguntaron las dos al unisono

-Lo tenias bien guardado-dijo Leshawna, y Gwen con unos celos raros se le solto.

-Yo he estado una vez con Duncan...-

-Ah si?-dijo Courtney fingiendo desinteres.

-Solo fue un beso...nada mas-dijo la gotica.

-Bien, por ello no lo registro ha estado con todas-dijo la trigueña.

-Pero el mensaje es muy tierno-le respondia Leshawna.

-Jamas habia visto le enviara algo asi a nadie-dijo Gwen dejando sus celos de lado.

-Ah...pero... no me importa-dijo la muchacha y dejo el celular, aunque lo miraba de reojo.

-Duncan es sexy-dijo Gwen con una sonrisa, y ante esto Courtney la miro bastante mal- No es que me guste...me gusta Trent.-

-Bien...-dijo Courtney y al momento llego Lindsay con un bolso enorme.

-CHICAS!-dijo abrazando a Courtney quien la observo con sus ojos impacientes.

-Linds- la saludaron- Bien traje de todo, oh de quien este celular, acabo de sentarme encima-dijo la muchacha y estaba llamando al numero del mensaje.

-NO!-dijo Courtney y todas se callaron.

-Hola, princesa?-del otro lado la voz de Duncan, ellas se miraban y mientras algunas reian, no contestaban

-Responde-le decia moviendo los labios Courtney a Leshawna.

-Ta arrepentiras-dijo la morocha.

-Lindsay!- murmuraba mientras el punk seguia del otro lado.

-Duncan!-dijo la rubia. quien fue la unica que se animo a contestar.

- Lindsay?-pregunto el.

-Si Courtney me ha dicho que quiere salir contigo esta noche-y guiñaba el ojo mientras todas la miraban aterrada y Courtney estaba a punto de matarla.

-Genial!- dile que la espero en el cafe del centro comercial en una hora!-dijo el muchacho entusiasmado y colgo.

- Estuve bien?-pregunto la rubia.

-ERES UNA IDIOTA QUERIA TODO LO CONTRARIO OLVIDAS NUESTRO PLAN?-le preguntaba gritando como loca.

-Courtney dale una oportunidad, el chico es guapo, ademas...sabemos que lo quieres-dijo Leshawna.

-No es cierto, me niego a afirmar eso-y cruzo sus brazos- Ademas no tengo q ponerme

-Problema solucionado-dijo Lindsay con su bolso enrome- Lo traje para pasar el tiempo pero en vista de que tenemos una alarma de cita te ayudaremos.

-Bien que podria ser peor?-dijo la muchacha arrojando su cuerpo en su cama.

La vistieron muy linda a Courtney, con unos tacos altos, y un vestido acorde, que a Courtney no la convencia, le parecia algo "revelador", pero pronto la convencieron, ademas recogieron su cabello, y de hecho parecia realmente una princesa, su piel era perfecta.

-Estas tan bella!-dijo Lindsay.

-Realmente ese chico te va a amar!-dijo Leshawna.

-Bien igual, voy y vuelvo!-decia la muchacha y la acompañaban a dejar la casa de Leshawna.

**Primera cita.**

Duncan estaba algo nervioso, se habia puesto una ropa muy bella, y lucia limpio, es mas se habia hasta bañado para esa ocacion, no sabia que pasaba pero esta chica lo volvia loco, y alli estaba con un hermoso atuendo, un vestido blanco, que hacia que su silueta despierte el animal que habia en Duncan.

-Princesa-dijo y corrio a tomarla de la cintura, esta lo dejo algo nerviosa, tambien le parecia Duncan muy apuesto, es mas sin notarlo habia mordisqueado su labio inferior en señal de "irresistible".

-Duncan-dijo ella sonriendo- Te dare solo, 1 oportunidad-volviendo a su habitual humor.

-Luego de esta cita me daras 20-dijo el y la saco del centro comercial

-Crei que...-

-Vamos princesa, no creiste que saldria con un criminal a estar en un centro comercial viendo una pelicula?-le dijo el mientras la subia en su moto- Aunque si quieres ir al centro comercial puedes ir con Noah.

-Bien...digamos que fui un poco ingenua entonces y no menciones a Noah-decia ella poniendose el casco, el chico fue rapidisimo a una calle muy oscura del barrio, jamas habia estado alli Courtney, y es alli donde la vio, la correccional donde Duncan pasaba la mayoria del tiempo, entonces todos vitorearon al verlo, estaban muchisimos muchachos en la calle.

-Una carrera por 100-dijo el

-Duncan, amigo quien es el bomboncito-le dijo un amigo de la correccional.

-Tengo nombre, y no soy un dulce comestible- respondia ella enfurecida.

-Que buen caracter-decia el chico.

-Es ruda-contesto Duncan tomandola de la cintura como le gustaba hacerlo.

-Preparate Duncan-dijo un muchacho con una gran moto

-Preparate tu, cuida a mi princesa-dijo Duncan y se subio a la moto, iban a correr una carrera, ilegal, Courtney sintio una adrenalina que no se podia comparar con nada, ni bien arrancaron el otro muchacho habia tomado la delantera, ella estaba tan nerviosa deseaba que gane Duncan, pero no podia gritarlo no era "su entorno", para su sorpresa comenzo a tomar muy buena velocidad y a ultimo momento gano la carrera aunque callo de la moto al intentar frenar, entonces ella corrio donde estaba y el rio.

- Te preocupas por mi? que dulce-dijo el y la tomo de su rostro, ella sonrio y ambos se levantaron.

-Tu dinero Duncan, suerte con la cita-dijo el muchacho y ambos se marcharon, entonces el que llevaba una mochila, le mostro a courtney un gran paredon blanco en una zona, mas bien de ricachones.

- Que haces?-dijo ella riendo.

-Pintemos!-le dijo el y saco latas de aerosol.

-eso no es legal!-se alarmo ella.

-Tu te la pierdes nena de papi-reia el y entonces ella tomo una de las latas y comenzo a agitarlas, entonces alli escribio con una letra preciosa su nombre.

-Que inteligente ahora si sabran que no fuiste tu-decia el y se reia al momento que ella mancho la ropa de el con aerosol.- Bien vamonos-pero antes de montar a la moto el hizo un gran dibujo del rostro de ellos, seguido con una calavera.

-tienes estilo-dijo ella subiendo a la moto.

-No solo para eso...-dijo el y rio.

Siguio el camino y tomo por otro lado, aun mas oscuro, otro lugar bastante ruidosos, ella no lo conocia a ese sitio, se escuchaba un gran ruido de abajo de la casa de donde habia frenado Duncan.

-Duncan!-dijo un grandote- Pasa!.

-Ella viene conmigo-y los dejaron pasar, era una especia de recital, pero algo chico y todos estaban moviendose de un lado al otro, pegandose, y trepandose, habia musica catastrofica.-

- Y esto?-dijo ella algo confundida.

-Punk rock princesa, pogo-dijo el y se unio llevandola a ella, donde recibio algunos golpes, muchas chicas la miraron mal, pero al poco tiempo se divirtio comenzo a golpear y a soltarse, lo que no hacia seguido, pero Duncan sacaba algo animal de ella que reprimia la mayoria del tiempo, ambos se cansaron y fueron a la barra a tomar unos tragos.

-Bien linda, este es mi mundo-dijo el- puedo estar contigo o te castigaran?-

-Supongo...-dijo ella riendo y tomandolo de la mano, Courtney definitivamente estaba perdidamente enamorada de Duncan, no podia evitar esos ojos, esas expresiones...el era su sueño.

Subio al esenario y la dejo sola, entonces el cantante riendo dijo:

-Bien esta cancion la pidio el amigo Duncan!, para su princesa, de los Ramones "I wanna be your boyfriend"-

_Hey, little girl I wanna be your boyfriend_

_Sweet little girl I wanna be your boyfriend_

_Do you love me babe?_

_What do you say?_

_Do you love me babe?_

_What can I say?_

_Because I wanna be your boyfriend_

La cancion fue corta, pero aunque Courtney creyo que no era de lo mas ramantica ni elaborada la cancion, amo el momento sus ojos no podian brillar mas, y supuso que para los punks, era una declaracion de amor algo fuerte, pues todas gritaban "q envidia", "besalo", y demas cosas.

- Vamos a otro lado princesa?-le pregunto el y la llevo nuevamente en la moto

La noche se hizo larguisima entonces el la llevo a un parque hermoso, donde no habia nadie, no habia luces solo estaban ellos, se veian todas las estrellas, ademas de que se veia pasar millones de estrellas fugaces entonces ella comenzo a hablar.

- Duncan..?-

-Si bebe-le respondia el riendo.

- Porque a mi?-le pregunto mirando los ojos azules de este.

-No lo se...sera que eres muy especial, muy linda...no lo se bien...solo me paso esto-decia el algo incomodo.

-Oh...bien-respondia ella.

- Y tu porque Noah?-

entonces ella rio y lo miro:

-No puedes superarlo?, ¿Porque Heather o Gwen entonces?-dijo ella algo avergonzada.

- Estabas celosa princesa?, eso es muy tierno, significa que mueres por mi-dijo el riendo y callendo sobre ella en el pasto.

-Ya comienzas a ser el Duncan que me vuelve loca!-dijo ella con su etreceja fruncida.

-Bien...porque es el que te gusta-dijo el y la beso apasionadamente, entonces ella siguio su juego, el levando su vestido al punto que lo saco, hacia un poco de frio y estaban en un parque cualquiera la podia ver, pero realmente no le importaba entonces ella saco la remera del chico, ambos tocaban sus cuerpos, ella estaba muy apasionada queria ... queria sentirlo a el, quien despacio desabrocho el brasier de Courtney, ella se sintio muy exitada, y notaba que Duncan tambien, entonces el comenzo a besarla mas fuerte y ella a el, desabrocho su bragueta y bajo de a poco sus jeans, entonces se detuvo y le pregunto:

- Y ahora que?-le dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-Lo que tu quieras princesa-dijo el y con ello mato toda pregunta o duda de Courtney, queria hacer el amor con el...solo habia tenido una experiencia sexual, que no se concluyo, con lo que quiero decir que Courtney jamas habia estado con algun chico en alguna relacion, lo que la incomodaba mucho, de a poco la dejo ya sin ropa, ella sentia un poco de timidez, pero al poco tiempo tomo a Duncan, y lo dejo del mismo modo, el estaba a punto...deseaban tanto sus cuerpos... RING RING RING!, el celular de Courtney ambos, habia ignorado eso, pero los desconcentraba asi que la castaña decidio responder, era Bridgette.

- Bridg que sucede?-pregunto Courtney algo enfadada.

-Courtney tu padre te busca desesperada...esta muy molesto... donde estas?-decia la rubia algo asustada.

-No me lo creerias!-djo la castaña y corto el celular.

- Que sucede nena?-dijo el mientras ella se vestia algo apurada.

-MI padre, problemas, a casa! LLEVAME!-cuando ella grito Duncan supo que tenia que hacer, llevarla de inmediato, entonces asi fue la subio a su moto, y salieron hacia la casa de ella, pero un policia y un auto civil lo interceptaron.

-DUNCAN BAJA DE LA MOTO-los oficiales que lo conocian bien, lo detuvieron.

-COURTNEY!-gritaba un hombre grandote que salia de un auto carisimo.

-Papa...puedo explicarte...-dijo ella y corrio hacia su padre.

-ESTE CHICO TE RAPTO!-Decia el padre gritando mientras lo esposaban a Duncan.

-Tranquilos oficiales, solo le daba diversion a su hija no ocurrio nada, ¿bien?-decia el muchacho peliverde.

-PAPA, EL NO...-Decia ella acercandose a Duncan.

- EL QUE?-dijo el padre y tomo a Courtney del brazo- TE PROHIBO ACERCARTE A ESTE CRIMINAL, PASARA UNOS LINDOS DIAS EN EL REFORMATORIO-

-NO!-dijo Courtney y soltando al padre tomo a Duncan.

-COURTNEY OBEDECE!-le grito el padre pero ella no lo dejo, entonces Duncan sonrio.

-Sueltame princesa, saldre de esta-dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Pero...-dijo ella y al momento llevaron a Duncan a la correccional cosficando su moto.

-ESTARAS CASTIGADA POR LA ETERNIDAD, ¿VAGABUNDEANDO CON UN CRIMINAL?, MI HIJA NO HARA ESAS COSAS!-decia el padre tomandola fuerte del brazo y llevandola a la casa, ella guardo sus lagrimas mientras escuchaba el discurso del padre, y por otro lado recordaba la mejor de las noches, subio a su cuarto, no queria oir tampoco a la madre, se encerro en el cuarto y comenzo a llorar, no podia entenderlo...entonces sono su celular, numero deconocido.

-Hola?-dijo ella.

-Princesa...tengo solo una llamada, asi que escucha, ya te estoy extrañando pero no llores, estare bien acaso no conoces mi reputacion?-

-Duncan...-murmuro ella.

-Si Courtney...-decia el

-La pase genial...definitivamente tendremos otra cita-y ella comenzo a llorar- Pero no creo que podamos mi padre me estara pisando los talones.

-No llores hermosa...por favor...solo escucha...estare alli en menos de lo que crees, soy un criminal se como salirme, en cuanto a tu padre...ya nos arreglaremos-dijo el- Princesa espero que duermas bien...te qu...- la llamada se habia cortado y Courtney fue a dormir

**N/A:¿Tierno?, en el proximo...un capitulo de Navidad...espero Reviews, gracias a todos.**

**besos**


	10. El baile de Navidad

_Digamoslo asi...Debo aclarar que luego de mi cita con Duncan nadie, pero nadie siguio mi plan y mi consejo_

_Harold y Leshawna se veian a escondida...nada de sexo...pero si muchos besos caricias...y aunque creian que era a escondidas Harold le contaba a sus amigos._

_Gwen y Trent ambos estaban saliendo y le quitaron el puesto de la pareja mas popular...bueno no eran populares pero todo el mundo amaba esta combinacion de Rock y Gotico...y aunque todavia tampoco habian tenido lo que se puede decir relaciones estaban muy bien juntos obviamente Cody estaba destrozado aunque no lo demostraba_

_Lindsay y Tyler eran menos menos menos menos populares, pero mucho mucho mucho mas felices ambos estaban todo el dia juntos se habian ganado por esto verios moretones en sus cuerpos...pero eso no importa cuando son la pareja mas linda..._

_Izzy y Owen definitivamente la pareja mas extraña de todas pasaban largos ratos comiendo escapandose de clases corriendo ardillas...y besuqueandose Sadie no estaba molesta...estaba con su mejor amiga asi que el chico no le importaba_

_Yo y Duncan aca entramos en la mas complicada de todas las relaciones...casi ni me comunico con el, mi padre me ha cambiado el celular para cambiar el numero asi que Duncan no podia hablarme, y en la correccional le daban las tareas...con eso quiero decir que no aparecia en la escuela, y aunque estuviera deprimida en mi corazon hay un poco de felicidad..._

_La felicidad habia invadido a todos, era vispera de navidad y venia el gran baile de navidad, claro una estupidez para muchos, pero para otros era lo mejor!_

Lindsay tenia miles de tarjetas de navidad, le caian de todos lados, pero ella sabia que debia ir con Tyson...Toyler...TYLER!, jaja siempre lo olvidaba.

-Hermosa-decia el ofreciendole una tarjeta de navidad mojada.

-Por lo menos no esta rota!-decia ella riendo.

-Supongo-respondia el y abrazaba a la rubia...

-Ahi va Courtney pobre...esta muy sola-decia Lindsay y se acerco a la morocha.

-Lindsay... porque tu obsecion con abrazarme?-decia algo molesta la chica con miles de papeles.

-Oh...lo siento-dijo la rubia ruborizada- Y eso?-le preguntaba y se lo sacaba de la mano

-AY!-decia esta molesta por la actitud de la porrista.

-WOW, si que eres solicitada-decia la muchacha viendo la miles de tarjetas que reciabia- Crei que no le gustabas a nadie...por tu horrible cararcter...-al decir esto miro la cara de la chica y se callo- Lo siento.

-Mira no me importa porque para mi...no hay baile-decia ella tirando las tarjetas al cesto.

-No puedes no ir Courtney!-le insistia la rubia.

-Observame!-dijo esta y se esfumo de su lado.

-NADIE PUEDE PERDERSE EL BAILE!-grito ella y todos se dieron vuelta a mirarla.

Courtney iba caminando sola...realmente no sentia ganas de ir al baile, para su suerte con su hermoso humor se cruzo a su amiga!, HETAHER

-Perdedora tipo A-decia esta chocandola aproposito.

- Quieres que te mate?-le respondia Courtney enfurecida.

-No es a mi a quien tienes que matar...-decia ella y sacaba su celular y le mostraba unas llamadas realizadas desde la correccional.

- Y...?-decia fingiendo desinteres.

-Tengo pareja perdedora-decia esta riendo.

-Te felicito-dijo la muchacha y corrio al baño de damas, comenzo a llorar como nadie nunca la habia visto, y alli estaba su amiga Bridgette.

- Quien...quien esta...eres tu Court?-preguntaba la rubia.

- NO TIENES QUE ESTAR CON TU NOVIO?-gritaba molesta.

-No...-decia riendo y abriendo donde estaba la morocha que rapido corrio a abrazarla.- Que sucede?-

- Porque siempre me hace lo mismo?-se preguntaba la muchacha y para su mala suerte entro alli Gwen.

-Oh... que...me voy?-preguntaba algo incomoda, pero ninguna respondio.

-Duncan...-dijo Bridgette enfadada.

- Te enteraste que le pidio a Heather?-preguntaba Gwen

-Si... lo sabias?-pregunto esta con ira soltando a Bridgette.

-Je-reia incomoda- El me llamo...me pidio tu numero...le dije que no sabia...y a la semana me conto lo de Heather-decia la gotica siendo acorralada por la castaña

-GRACIAS GWEN!-le grito en su cara y se marcho del lugar

- Gwen...porque no le dijiste?-le preguntaba Bridgette.

-Me ha dicho Duncan...que no le diga a Courtney...ademas no queria que estuviera asi-decia la gotica señalando la puerta, pero la rubia se enfurecio y salio de alli, para encarar a su novio.

-Preciosa-decia el pero la rubia lo sostuvo contra la pared- QUE?-preguntaba el fiestero algo asustado.

- Porque tu mejor amigo es un idiota?-preguntaba Bridgette.

-Courtney se entero...-decia el entre susurros.

-TAMBIEN LO SABIAS- le grito ella

- Quien no?...digo... soy el mejor amigo-decia el algo nervioso.

- Porque no me lo dijiste Geoff?-le preguntaba ella algo dulce pero apenada por su amiga.

-Porque...simplemente porque el me pidio que no...-decia este triste, entonces ambos fueron a la clase...

La semana habia pasado volando y ya era el baile de navidad, Courtney estaba de recepcionista poniendo sello, mientras el profesor de educacion Fisica Mclean, se reia de la desgracia de esta ya que estaba de chaperon con el Cheff de la escuela.

- Ya puedes parar de reirte?-decia Courtney enfadada.

-Si-dijo el y vio a Lindsay entrar.

-Mi alumna mas linda-decia el y Tyler miraba algo enfadado

-Disfruten la noche-decia Courtney poniendo un sello en la mano de ellos, Lindsay la abrazo algo que desconcerto a la morocha pero en cierto punto la animo, los lentos de adentro solo la deprimian.

-Cheff vamos adentro...dejemos a Courtney con su pareja...o sea NADIE-y se reia Mclean.

-Por lo menos no es un Cheff de cuarta...diganmene quien es hace de la mujer?-decia ella levantando la ceja.

-Tendras un castigo-decia el muchacho serio y entraba al lugar.

-Courtney...-decia Cody.

-Si tu me tienes pena...es lo ultimo-decia ella poniendole el sello.

-Bueno...eso es un...dejemoslo alli-y entro al lugar y alli vislumbro a Katie con Noah.

-Feliz navidad-dijo ella con sus ojos cristalinos poniendo el sello.

-Entra S...Katie-decia el dejandola de lado.-Court...crei que tenias pareja.

-Feliz navidad-dijo sellando su mano sin hablarle.

-No seas infantil-decia tomandola del rostro

-No empiezes-

-Court...sabes que muero por ti...deja de estar a la defensiva...deja a Duncan...-decia el y se acercaba a la chica y la besaba suavemente.

-Vete con Katie-le decia ella sin importancia.

-Si me buscas...estare adentro...- y desaparecia

Courtney escuchaba la musica...en su mente pasaba una y otra vez el momento en que casi...casi...esta con Duncan...las primeras tres llamadas desde la correccional...sus ojos azules...sus piercings y su actitud... porque tenia que enamorarse de el?...su mente divagaba en recuerdos...tambien le gustaba Noah pero no era...no era para ella... o si?

-EL SELLO-gritaba una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos grises, casualmente sola.

- Heather estas sola?-

-No, vengo con mi novio invisible que tambien quiere un sello, idiota!-decia esta molesta.

-Bien...-decia ella con un dejo de felicidad, Heather entro al lugar pero no sin antes decirle:

-El vendra por mi mas tarde...debe escaparse-decia la muchacha.

-Como si me importara-decia la muchacha...esperando pasaban las horas y ya eran las 2 y media de la mañana...nada... Izzy y Owen quizas...Leshawna con Harold escondiendose en algun salon cosa que Courtney sabia...Bidg con Geoff revolcandose por ahi...

- Princesa?-alli desperto ella de un transe...estaba el poniendo la palma de su mano, ella lo sello tan fuerte que por poco no quebraba la mano de este.

-FELIZ NAVIDAD DUNCAN!-le decia enfadada.

- Que sucede?-preguntaba acariciandose la mano.

-NADA!-gritaba ella.

**Duncan's POV**

-Bien...-dijo el confundido y entro al lugar, Duncan realmente extrañaba el lugar, bien extrañaba la libertad...alli corrieron a saludarlo y hacerle miles de preguntas, el solo respondio algunas y de inmediato a el corrio Heather que lo beso.

-Te extrañe-decia ella tocando su mejilla.

-Claro...-dije sin importancia, y alli vislumbro a la castaña, que hermosa era Courtney, pero no podria seguir con ella, ya bastantes problemas le habia causado...quizas lo mejor para ella era Noah...¿ese bobo?, como odiaba hacer caso por una vez, pero dentro de la correccional muchos oficiales amigos del padre de Courtney me habian hecho la vida imposible, claro eso no era lo peor, lo peor era lo que ella deberia haber vivido.

-¿Que piensas?-le preguntaba la asiatica.

-Na...nada- Respondi, ¿que demonios le pasaba a Heather? estaba mas molesta y pesada que nunca, y alli la vi tan preciosa, no iba a dejar que se me escape, no la noche de navidad...bueno el baile todavia no es navidad, la tome de la cintura y se la robe al perdedor de Noah.

-¿Disculpa?-decia ella molesta.

-¿No creeras que vienes te pavoneas con tu vestidito y me quedo aqui sin hacer nada?-le dije poniendola contra mi cuerpo, ella abria la boca para hablar, pero Noah interrumpio.

-Es mi chica Duncan podrias...salir del medio-el flaquito y bajito hombre habia pronunciado sin ningun problema esas palabras.

-¿Tu...chica?-pregunte soltando a Courtney.

-NO, no soy tuya ni de el, ni de nadie!-gritaba ella saliendo del lugar-Prefiero poner sellos-

-Court-

-Princesa-

Ambos nos miramos amenazantes, JA como si me asustara ese Nerd, claro el mayor castigo que me lea la todos los libros de su biblioteca, debe ser tan grande como su coleccion de pornografia...entonces lo llevo hasta la mesa de los emparedados.

-Alejate de mi princesa- le dije muy claro "MI PRINCESA"

-Uhh que miedo!-decia el muchacho sarcastico-Me alejo pero tu tambien.

-DUNCAN ERES UN CERDO-ni pude ver quien me hablaba me habia puesto una bofetada inmediata, obvio era una dama, siempre recibia de las damas.

-Hermano le dije que no te golpee...pero sabes como son-me recordaba Geoff.

-Brdig...?-pregunte yo adolorido, que fuerza tenia la muchachita.

-Si, por Courtney, ¿como puedes aparecer con Heather...asi como de la nada luego de semanas sin comunicarte con ella?-me preguntaba la rubia y pisaba con fuerza mi pie, estaba coinsiderando decirle a Geoff que la calmara.

-Ehm..su padre me envio a la correccional por raptarla!, su padre adentro me ha hecho la vida imposible ...no quiero eso-confese algo acomplejado

-Ah...-dijo la rubia ahora si me entendia, pero alli estaba, todavia no habia abandonado el lugar...alli estaba Courtney.

-SI CLARO DUNCAN!-gritaba...es Hermosa cuando grita!

-Es verdad princesa...-le dije pero ella de inmediato se dio la vuelta.

-Vienes con Heather, no me devuelves las llamadas ¿y es para cuidarme?, ¿que tan idiota luzco?-me dijo ahora muy enfadada.

-No entiendes nada-le dije, ya estaba molesto...¿que era lo extraño?

-Realmente no!-ahora me volvio a dar lo espalda, a veces Courtney es realmente molesta- No quiero volver a saber de ti, no creo tu estupido historia, y la verdad no me interesa nada absolutamente nada de ti!-

¿Que puedo decir?...me ha dejado mas que boquiabierto...mas que asombrado...

**n/a: Espero que les haya gustado el prox cap es mi favorito, y en mi opinion mejor que el anterior, garcias a los que dejan Review.**

**suerte**


	11. Noche ¿Buena o Mala?

**Duncan's POV**

Era nochebuena, estaba en aislamiento, porque habia tenido un pequeño pleito con un internado del lugar, era dificil la vida de la correccional, claro el pleito lo comence luego de la discucion con Courtney, solo tenia una marca en la cara que me habia hecho el muchacho con la navaja, pero yo lo habia enviado al hospital, con puños, sin armas, eso era de marica.

-Duncan-era mi oficial

- Que hay?-

-Feliz navidad-me dijo y abrio la puerta.

- Puedo...-pregunte

-Digamos que es mi regalo de navidad...pero debes volver antes del amanacer cenicienta- me dijo el amablemente dandome mi ropa limpia, ahi de inmediato me la puse, me dio las llaves de mi moto, asi que despacio y sin que otro se entere me escabulli, alli di con mi moto, obviamente no la arranque la saque caminando, y de alli di tres cuadras mas, para poder encenderla, de camino directo a mi casa, todo el mundo estaba feliz el dia de navidad todavia no daban las doce, y llegue a mi hogar...todo estaba apagado, supongo que habran ido de la abuela...y ni loco voy alli le habran dicho alguna mentira a mi abuela, si se entera que estoy en la correccional probablemente muera de un infarto, alli estaba yo solo recorriendo las calles, hacia muchisimo frio debo confesar, y no estaba tan abrigado, fui directo a la casa de Geoff, y alli lo vi por la ventana con Bridgette, porque no me sorprendi?, no queria molestarlo...aunque me moria de frio, pero no debia arruinar su noche buena, asi que segui con la moto, y alli la vi a unas casas de la de Geoff, la casa de mi princesa, debia...?, se escuchaba unos murmullos trate de espiar, pero era un ventanal muy grande quizas alguien me veria, entonces alli espere fui hacia la ventana de mi princesa, y me recoste en un tejado, hacia un frio que congelaba mis mocos, mierda estaba temblando y una horrible lechuza me miraba, o quizas miraba la nada...alli la escuche en la ventana.

-Otra feliz navidad...me pregunto... donde estaras?-dijo mirando la lechuza...no me resisti, y apareci en la ventana cabeza abajo.- QUE?-se le escapo el grito pero con un dedo calle su boca.

-Feliz...navidad-dije un poco apenado.

-Estas...congelado-levantando una ceja me toco la mano

-No sabia que te importara-le dije, se que aun le importo

-NO ME IMPORTAS!-negaba- Voy a traerte algo para taparte-y alli saco su acolchado de lana, era muy pesado me lo paso y subio al tejado conmigo, sabia que ella se sentia sola tambien...o lo supuse.

- No hay una feliz navidad en el castillo de Courtney?- dije tapandome con la frazada y ofreciendole un poco, pero ella se nego rotundamente.

-Supongo que si...-dijo todavia ofendida- Y tu, no tienes familia?- me pregunto

-Si, en algun lugar...no quiero averiguarlo...veras no estoy del todo legal aqui-y ella se sorprendio, me encantaba lo ingenua que era.

- Has comido algo?-me pregunto

-No...-

-Espera-dijo y se fue hacia su cuarto...al rato llego con una porcion de cerdo y unas papas, ademas de licor de huevo para beber-Lo lamento es todo lo que queda-dijo apenada

-Wow-me sorprendi no crei que hiciera eso por mi- Por...que?-pregunte

-Nadie merece una navidad Horrible ni un sucio mujeriego como tu-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que esta bien...-dije algo confundido era un halago o una critica?, no importaba ella estaba tan hermosa con su campera con un peluche blanco en el contorno de la capucha que la hacia lucir como una esquimal...pero sexy

-...-ella estaba callada observandome comer, se que moria de frio...asi que le ofreci nuevamente y acepto, la aprete contra mi pecho y se quedo un rato hasta que desperto como de un transe y salio.

- Porque eres tan estirada?-le pregunte terminando mi banquete.

-No lo soy, tu te besas conmigo, con Heather, has tenido un "noseque" con Gwen, me dices cosas hermosas y luego invitas a Heather al baile e inventas una historia idiota!-decia poniendose de pie, pero rapidamente callo denuevo hacia mis brazos, tiritaba de frio.

-Todo esta mal...bueno la parte de Gwen la podemos obviar-dije algo incomodo crei que nunca se enteraria...

-Como sea...que hoy hable bien no significa que te hable bien algun otro dia-dijo la princesa y la bese en la mejilla, ella se quedo callada abrio sus ojos onix y se ruborizo

-Feliz navidad princesa-le dije y la abraze ella se acurruco en mi pecho y me sonrio

-Feliz navidad Duncan-dijo y observo detenidamente mi rostro- Que...que te sucedio?-dijo llevandose una mano a la boca

-Gajes del oficio...un pleito-dije, debo decir que me gusto que se preocupe...porque llevo su mano por mi cicatriz y me acaricio con pena en sus ojos

-Pobre...de ti-dijo, jamas habia visto a ella asi tan dulce, tan...vulnerable

-No es nada...no se compara con no hablarte nunca mas-le dije y ella sonrio y revoloteo sus ojos, se que le gustan esas cosas.

-Duncan, tu y yo no ocurrira...solo paso esa vez y fue un error-y alli vuelve la Courtney que conozco, estirada y algo molesta, pero de pronto paso una estrella fugaz y tomo mi mano fuerte cerrando sus hermosos ojos, supuse que pidio un deseo, no puedo creerlo...pero me atrapo...mas vale que nadie lo sepa porque el que lo sepa tendre que matarlo!.

- Sucede algo?-dije mirandola directo a los ojos, entonces ella se sonrojo, no puedo leer su mente, pero deben gustarle mis ojos...o las estrellas fugazes.

-No importa-dijo y se puso de pie- Donde pasaras la noche?-me pregunto algo mandona.

-No lo se...por ahi-le conteste, buscaba que ella pretenda quedarse conmigo...

-Moriras de frio-me reclamo

-No-respondi duramente, entonces ella se acurruco

-Nadie debe pasar nochebuena solo...-dijo y entonces me observo- No es que me gustes asi que no empieces...tengo buen corazon-dijo muy modesta...jajajajaja como me gusta

-Si seguro...tampoco tengo regalo-le dije y me acerque a su rostro.

-Llamare a Heather debe tener uno muy bueno-

-Y yo a Noah...quizas te guste su paquete-dije y señale mi parte...

-ERES UN GROSERO-dijo alejandose y golpeando mi pecho

-Solo una broma-la aprete contre mi pecho y ella se acomodo, la abrace y nos recostamos en el tejado, la nieve caia muy poco esa noche, pero a pesar de aquello el frio era que morias, asi que ella se acercaba cada vez mas, y rapidamente comenzamos a hablar...ella es tan hermosa podria perderme en sus ojos...en su boca...podria perderme con ella...aunque a veces me volvia loco...y eso era lo que mas me gustaba su actitud... porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?

**n/a: Sinceramente me encanta este cap, es el mas tierno y a mi me encanta espero que a ustedes tambien...adelanto del siguiente cap...la que se equivoca y mete la pata es Court besos y gracias x dejar review ah cualquier sugerencia dejenlas en las review parejas, conflictos lo que sea.**


	12. Todo dado vuelta

**Duncan's POV**

Estabamos alli, los dos en el tejado, le dije a la princesa que debia irme al amanecer y ella trataba de estar despierta, se le notaba sus parpados caian y ella sin embargo seguia despierta.

- Que hora es?-me dijo media dormitando.

-Las 3 de la mañana-le respondi

-Muero de sueño, pon el despartador y vamos a dormir-decia ella acomodandose en el frio.

-Ja, la princesa quiere dormir conmigo, como tu quieras-le dije y me puse sobre su cuerpo.

-Duncan!, nos quedaremos levantados-dijo ella, y las horas pasaban, la verdad yo tambien en un momento queria dormir, y el frio no ayudaba, al pasar el tiempo, la princesa se durmio completamente, la lleve cuidadosamente a su cuarto, y la acoste en su cama, quise besarla, pero si se despertaba me mataba, en eso escuche...-Duncan...besame...-decia entre sueños y besaba la almohada-No me gustas!...solo que eres lindoooww-susurraba y Duncan no aguantaba la risa, luego esucho un ruido quizas era el padre, se retiro del lugar silencioso.

**Normal's Pov**

La semana de vacaciones se fue rapido, era enero y todos estaban tristemente recorriendo los pasillos, aunque felices de encontrarse con sus amigos, Courtney se encontro con las chicas, y todas reian, hablaron de lo que hicieron en navidad, y Courtney no conto su encuentro, dijo que su navidad fue tranquila pero para su mala suerte Bridgette saco el tema.

- Que sucedio con Duncan?-

-Nada...supongo que esta en la correccional-contesto sin darle importancia la castaña

-No lo creo-le aclaro Leshawna

- Por?-

-Alli esta-dijo Gwen, y el chico Punk estaba saludando a todos, hasta que vislumbro a la morocha hablando con sus amigas, y se acerco a ella, mientras sus amigotes lo seguian.

-Princesa...-dijo y ella lo ignoro- Sucede algo?-

-Nada Duncan...-dijo ella y siguio hacia su locker, mientras el Punk, ya solo, la seguia.

- Oye y lo de Navidad? Te lavo el cerebro tu papi?-le pregunto Duncan ofendido poniendose delante del locker de la muchacha.

-Primero, mi papa no me lava el cerebro, SUERTE que aparecio esa noche y segundo Duncan Era solo por NAVIDAD-le aclaraba ella cruzandose de brazos.

-Bien si eso dices tu...-le dijo el riendo y acariciando su pelo a lo que ella le saco la mano.

-Duncan...-le dijo y se alejo se el

**_En otro lado de la escuela..._**

-Digo no creo que hagan buena pareja-le decia la gotica a su novio

- Porque?, creo que los opuestos se atraen-decia Trent llevando a su novia de la mano.

-Es que son tan opuestos, ademas Courtney no gusta de el y el no de ella-afirmaba ella

-Creo que el si gusta de ella, siempre habla y bueno cosas de chicos-comentaba riendose el pelinegro al acordarse de las charlas

-Que dice?-pregunto con intriga

-Te importa tanto Duncan?-Le comento el enfadado.

-No, no, solo me importas tu-decia ella tomandolo del rostro-Me voy a mi clase nos vemos luego.

-Si...luego-decia el y se iba a su clase

_**Cerca del campo donde practicaban las porristas**_

Luego en la tarde, Lindsay estaba sola, buscando a Tyler, que lastima que ella no podia recordar el camino para ir, como le molestaba que la escuela fuera tan grande. Donde podia estar Tyler?, buscaba insesante y no lo encontraba, y en ello llegando por uno de los pasillos vio, a Gwen, con quien...? o no, ella estaba hablando muy cerca y sospechosa con Duncan, pobre Courtney, no podia decirle le romperia el corazon, luego observo y ambos se dieron un beso, y no como amigos, como...algo mas, Lindsay no podia creer que PERRA era Gwen, salio de alli y se fue corriendo a lo que los presentes no la notaron.

**_En la Biblioteca_**

Noah se encontraba solo, habia ido a buscar a Courtney que estaba desaparecida, fue a la biblioteca probablemente este alli, no podia imaginarse a ella en otro lugar, y cuando entro a la inmesa biblioteca, la encontro leyendo un libro de historia, y poniendose nerviosa con el que ordenaba los libros esa semana, quien parecia estar aterrado por ellla. La miro era muy linda.

-Court...-dijo

-Noah-le contesto sin quitar sus ojos del libro.

-Oh...-dijo el revoleando sus ojos

- Que te sucede?-le dijo ella molesta

-Nada, estoy tan contento de que me prestes tanta atencion que iba a decirle a Geoff que hagamos una fiesta-decia el ironico

-Por dios Noah, basta estoy buscando algo importante-decia ella tratando de alcanzar un libro.

-Genial!-le dijo el haciendo un gesto con su mano de alegria sacudiendolas

-Ve al grano de una vez Noah-le decia ella mirando al chico

-Courtney para que?, si sabes que estoy loco por ti y vas a buscar al punk idiota descerebrado sexista-reclamaba Noah

-No, no lo voy a buscar no estoy con el, por mi que se muera ahogado en un rio de mujeres desnudas-murmuraba la chica porque los hicieron callar.

-Seguro...-murmuro Noah revoleando sus ojos nuevamente.

-Oye, no estoy con el-dijo ell poniendose frente a el

-Bien entonces besame-la reto el muchacho

-No!, Noah somos amigos ade...-la interrumpio el y la beso en la biblioteca, a lo que Courtney no se resistio, y luego lo empujo-NOAH!-grito y la bibliotecaria hecho a los dos.

-Estuvo bien...tampoco pusiste resistencia-le decia el mientras la chica se enfadaba.

-Noah...yo-y antes de que terminara Justin aparecio, la tomo de la cintura a lo que Noah se quedo boquiabierto, el chico le dio un pequeño beso a Courtney, y Noah seguia observando asombrado.

-Tu novio?-dijo el chico pudiendo pronunciar palabra.

-Si, Justin y yo nos pusimos a hablar en la semana de Navidad...y a salir-dijo la chica apenada.

-Le das explicaciones a este gusano?-pregunto el chico sumamente atractivo.

-Vamos mejor, nos vemos luego Noah-decia Courtney

Cuando termino el dia, cada uno fue a su casa, Courtney fue con todas, iban todas las chicas, menos Izzy que decidio irse por alli con Owen.

-Todo bien seguramente no Gwen?-dijo Lindsay mirandola mal

-Ehm...si-decia la gotica con una sonrisa inusual.

-Haces tan linda pareja con Trent, son como el uno para el otro-le comentaba Bridg.

-Chicas...nose si seguire con Trent-confeso.

-Oh, no puedes dejarlo el te ama-le comentaba Courtney.

-Claro que puede, por alguien mas "PUNK"-quizo ser disimulada Lindsay, pero no le daba.

-Duncan?-se alarmo Bridgette, a lo que Courtney abrio sus ojos como dos platos.

-Chicas...no es que...no es tan asi, yo, el...ehmm...-trataba de encontrar la frase Gwen

-Esta bien por mi-dijo Courtney caminando mas rapido.

-Pero todas sabiamos que era tu chico-le comento Lindsay.

-Tengo novio chicas-dijo la trigueña seca.

-Quien?-se extraño Bridg al no saberlo.

-Justin-confeso la muchacha.

-NO PUEDES ES MI EX, Y EN LA REGLAS DE LAS AMIGAS NO SALEN CON LOS EX-grito Lindsay

-Pues no somos amigas-dijo Courtney enfadada

-Bien, no es que me importa, el fue muy malo conmigo, no te conviene Court-le decia Lindsay algo decepcionada por el hecho de que Courtney le dijo que no eran amigas.

-Chicas no peleemos-le comento Leshawna a todas.

-Bien pero Gwen sale con el chico de Courtney-defendio a su amiga Bridg

-Y Courtney con el ex de Lindsay-dijo Leshawna

-Por dios no te hagas la santita, que tu sales con Harold y lo escondes porque te da vergüenza-le comento Courtney enfadada.

-Pero no sale con ex de alguna!-le aclaro Lindsay.

-Y tu me dices lo de Duncan, cuando todos sabemos que te quieres acostar con el profesor McLean-le dijo Gwen

-Bien, pero no espero a ultimo momento para quitarle el chico a mi "Amiga"-le decia Lindsay.

-Y tu Bridgette que siempre quieres esconder que andas atras de ese chico de intercambio?-se ofendio Leshawna con la rubia.

-Es su problema!-le grito Courtney-Seguramente Harold esta contigo para rellenar un "GRAN" espacio vacio-

-Oh no lo dijiste!-le comento Leshawna- Por algo habra elegido Duncan a Gwen o no?-le dijo defendiendo a su amiga, a lo que Bridgette empujo a Gwen.

-Oye!-le dijo esta enfadada y la empujo mas fuerte a la rubia.

-NO toques a mi amiga gotica oportunista-le dijo Courtney golpeando a Gwen

-Oye Flaquita saca tus manos-le dijo Leshawna y empujo a Courtney, a lo que se armo una pelea entre ellas con golpes, empujones y tiradas de pelos mientras Lindsay solo se ocultaba, a lo que salio toda la escuela.

-A VER QUIENES SON LAS REVOL...-dijo el profesor McLean.-Ja ja ja Courtney, Leshawna, Bridgette, y Gwen?-reia este hasta que aparecio el profesor S.

-Courtney? mi alumna mas brillante!-decia decepcionado.

-Gwen estas bien?-corrio a tomarla Trent, y esta se alarmo un poco y se levanto con sus medias rotas, y unos golpes-Oh amor, te cuidare en casa, estas preciosa igual-decia el chico

-Si, si vamonos...-se apresuro la gotica.

-No le quieres contar?-le aseguro Bridgette levantandose del suelo con sus vermudas tambien rotas y su cabello despeinado ademas de un tremendo golpe en la nariz.

-Y tu a tu novio?-le aseguro la gotica, y Trent y Geoff se miraron extrañados y luego con enfado a sus novias.

-Yo me largo-dijo Courtney parandose con un mechon azul de Gwen en su mano, y Justin la siguio.

-TU NOVIO ES JUSTIN?-grito Duncan-QUE BUENO GUSTO-dijo ironico.

-Callate si Duncan?, si no quieres que todo termine peor-le dijo Leshawna y todas se fueron ofendidas...

**n/a: Que quilombo!, bueno en el proximo los chicos tratan de averiguar que les pasa y porque se pelean ¿como terminara todo?...este fic tiene dedicatoria para...Athaeris, Ladygagacherryboom, Guaaadiiphh, Crazy-Yanu, , MireyaDXC, y para MILX QUE YA QUIERO QUE PONGA SUS FICS! JAJA Y EN ESPECIAL A CARLA, O COURTNEY COMO ELLA QUIERA QUE ME AYUDO CON ESTE CAP! y a todos lo que leen obvio! y si tienen sugerencia o idea dejenla!**

**suerte**


	13. Malas noticias & WalkieTalkie

**Normal's POV**

_**En la casa de Trent**_

-Ok, las chicas estan rarisimas-decia Geoff.

-Ni me lo digas, Izzy me va a matar del corazon-decia Owen.

-Pero todos sabemos que Izzy es rarisima-le comentaba Justin.

- Porque esta el?-preguntaba de malhumor Duncan que se sentaba junto a el.

-Porque el tambien quiere averiguar que le ocurre a las chicas-decia Dj siempre defendiendo a todos.

-Y como Courtney es mi chica, lo raro es que haces aqui tu si no tienes una-le respondia Justin

-Tengo miles-

-Solo necesito a Courtney-y ambos pusieron rostro con rostro.

-Hey basta!-los calmo Trent.

-Uy los bebes-decia la madre de Trent entrando.

-Mama...no somos bebes-se avergonzaba Trent.

-Los niños grandotes quieren galletitas recien horneadas?-insistia la hermosa mujer.

-Estamos grandes...-le reprochaba Trent-Pero...trae algunas-insistio.

-Bien bebe que se supone que vamos a hacer?-le preguntaba Duncan al dueño de la casa.

-Debemos preguntarles...-insistio Harold.

- Con que objeto?-agrego Trent.

-Plan B?-pregunto Geoff.

-Aqui va a una muy buena idea, ponemos un walki-talkie en la habitacion y...escuchamos-sugirio Duncan.

- En el de quien?-preguntaba Tyler.

-En el de todas-

-Sera un descontrol!-sugirio Trent.

-Las galletitas bebitos-dijo la mama trayendo galletitas de chocolate con forma de osito.

-Ok...mama tienes tus walkie-talkie?-pregunto el hijo.

-En la cochera...porque?-

-Porque vamos a hacer una mision supersecreta señora-dijo Owen.

-Que lindos niños-dijo la mama y se metio en la cocina.

-Bien, Trent y Geoff, Bridgette y Gwen-decia Duncan-Harold y Dj Leshawna-señalaba a los muchachos-Lindsay, ustedes Owen y Tyler, y por ultimo yo a la de Courtney-diciendo esto se estaban por marchar cuando Justin indago.

- Y yo?-

-Mmmm, no vienes-dijo Duncan.

-Amigo, es su novia, el va a la de Courtney-afirmo Geoff.

-Como digan...-

Los muchchos salieron por distintos rumbos, Luego de luchar con perros, el papa de Courtney, trepar por paredes, romper ventanas, atravessar patios traseros, correr del papa de Courtney, tratar de hacer que Owen pase por una cerca y demas, los chicos consiguieron poner los Walkie-Talkie en las habitaciones de las chicas

**_Casa de Trent._**

-Bien hecho!-se digeron.

-Esperen podria ser danino para nosotros...-dijo Harold-Quizas hay cosas que jamas debemos saber-

-Callate, finalmente se dejo de escuchar el tecleo, y una voz...-decia Owen.

- Quien...?-

-Courtney y...Bridgette-

-Subele-dijo Geoff.

_Conversacion 1_

_-Dios mio, mi padre me ha hecho un escandalo porque Duncan estaba dando vueltas-decia Courtney._

_-Si...Geoff estuvo por aqui...que extraño-sospechaba Bridg._

_-Duncan es un idiota-decia Courtney ahora seria._

_-Si...pero te gustaba ese idiota o te gusta, no me creo eso de Justin-_

_-Cambiemos de tema si?-_

_-Ja, no te imaginas, acabo de ver el facebook de Leshawna, y se hizo fan de "las verdaderas amigas no te decepcionan"-se sorprendia Bridgette_

_-Que idiota!, te lo adevrti ella y Gwen son dos estupidas...-_

_-Y Lindsay comento "enviale una nota a Gwen"-reia ahora la rubia_

_-Es estupida pero no tanto...uh Bridg debo colgar mi madre necesita el telefono, estoy conectada conectate-le dijo Courtney._

_-Ok, ahora me conecto, besos-_

Y ambas colgaron.

-Que perdida de tiempo-dijo Justin

-Verdad, sabemos que estan peleadas pero no por...-fue interrupido Trent.

-Otra otra...-

_Conversacion 2_

_-Oh no chica, Bridgette tambien comento!-decia Leshawna_

_-Son dos rubias taradas!-le contestaba Gwen._

_-No puden aceptar nada, tanto se hacen las santas-criticaba la afrocanadiense._

_-Courtney, ella es la peor, la niña buena de papi, casi esta con Duncan al aire libre, yo no creo que sea tan "virgencita" como dice-criticaba Gwen_

_-Seguro ya tuvo ñaquitrikiboom con Justin...yo lo tendria-a lo que Harold miro muy mal al chico._

_-Oh no!, Courtney me puso en el muro algo entra y mira!-comentaba Gwen asombrada._

_-Que atrevida, la tengo conectada, ya mismo la insulto, niña rica de papito, quien se cree?-y se escucho el teclado de Leshawna._

_-Bridg, LESHAWNA ME HABLO QUE DESCARADA-otra vez Courtney -Ja, mira lo que me puso, te agrego a la conversacion...-_

_-Wow, parece que necesita su amiga surfer, te agrego de inmediato Gwen-y Leshawna tecleaba._

_-Como se le ocurre decir eso de Trent?-decia Gwen._

_-LEE ESO!-gritaba Courtney_

_-TE RESPONDIO-gritaba Leshawna._

_-Unire a Linds-dijo Bridg._

_-Oh no, estoy hablando con "PrincessPresident, SurferGirl, GothicCharm, y GettoLove", no las conozco!-se alarmaba sola Lindsay._

_-Dile que es mas rapida que un formula 1-decia Leshawna_

_-Lindsay dice que no nos conoce-le comentaba Courtney._

_-OH YA SE QUIENES SON!-Dijo Lindsay_

_-Nos acaba de eliminar dijo que era un virus-comentaba Bridgette._

_-GWEN ES UNA ATREVIDA-_

_-Definitivamente Courtney se ganara otra golpiza-Leshawna._

_-Bridgette tanto que se hacia la mega super amiga-comentaba Gwen._

_-ME CANSE, VOY A CERRAR ESTO-dijo Courtney._

_-Definitivamente me voy de la conversacion-Gwen_

_-Bien...no tengo nada que hacer alli entonces-Leshawna._

_-A-D-I-O-S-decia Bridg._

-_Chicas ya se quienes son, Gwen Court, Leshawna y Bridg...chicas...chicas... " aparece como desconectado los mensajes que le envies llegaran cuando inicie sesion?, oh no...-dijo Lindsay y se escucho que apago su computadora._

-Genial-fingio Duncan

-Sabemos menos que antes...-decia Geoff.

-Esperen...-dijo Harold

-Oh no otra vez-se quejo Tyler.

_Conversacion 3_

_-Quizas no estariamos peleadas si no hubiese visto a Duncan con Gwen-se decia Lindsay-Pero esta mal, todas sabemos que Trent la ama, y que Duncan muere por Court, y que Court tambien...quizas debi guardarmelo, o...no...con quien hablo?-dijo luego-Bien me voy a probar mi nuevo vestido._

-Como pudiste hacer eso con mi novia?-decia Trent agarrando a Duncan del cuello.

-Mira viejo, ella me beso, me hablo de ti, que se sentia menos preciada bla bla bla, y me beso, soy un hombre libre que se supone que haga?-se defendia el Punk.

-Eramos amigos-acoto Trent.

-Escuchen...-agrego Tyler.

_Conversacion 4_

_-No lo puedo creer, Bridgette diciendome infiel?-se autodecia Gwen-Cuando ella coquetea con el estudiante de intercambio?, digo soy la unica que puede ser juzgada, quizas Trent me haya aburrido y busque un poco de emocion, bien ya me arrepenti, ya esta, cuanto tengo que pagar?_

-Lo siento...-le tocaba el hombro Owen a Geoff que estaba a punto de llorar

-Chicos...-callaba a todos Harold.

_Conversacion 5_

_-LESHAWNA ME HABLA ASI A MI, A COURTNEY?-gritaba la chica histerica, tanto que tuvieron que bajarle el volumen- Ella nos vive diciendo, Harold es un idiota, solo juego con el, me avergüenza, es un idiota-tomaba aire-Y me habla a mi de que deje a Duncan? ella se molestaria si me besaria con Harold, no es que me moleste que Duncan y Gwen esten juntos, hacen una hermosa pareja, de IDIOTAS-tomaba mas aire-AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-_

_-COURTNEY BAJA LA VOZ-se escuchaba de fondo._

-Uh...-dijo Tyler

-Parece que soy el unico suertudo-afirmo Owen.

-No es momento-aclaro Tyler.

_Conversacion 6_

_-Ok no estoy molesta con Lindsay, pero las chicas me dicen por coquetear, y a lo que hago no se le puede decir coquetear, o si?, no claro que no, ella estuvo todo el trimestres tratando de acostarse con el profesor McLean y no decimos nada, digo...no es que quiera decir algo malo, pero Tyler es un sol con ella, porque haria algo asi?-decia Brigdette._

-MCLEAN?-grito Tyler y luego comenzo a llorar como una chica, a lo que Owen lo abrazo.

_Conversacion 7_

_-Me ha cansado Courtney, realmente con todo lo que nos dijo, ok no pienso estar con Harold es un tonto, pero...ella tiene la oportunidad de estar con Duncan y nos vive diciendo que es un tonto y ahora sale con Justin, sabemos que no lo quiere nos dijo que era el chico mas hueco y gay de toda la escuela, que preferia mil veces a Noah antes que a el, porque estaria con Justin?-_

-Creo que no fue buena idea despues de todo...-dijo Owen.

-Creo que no...-decia Trent triste.

-Yo les dije chicos-aclaraba triztemente Harold.

-Quizas deban hablar con sus chicas despues de todo-les comentaba Owen

-Es su culpa, no la nuestra-se puso de pie Duncan.

-Son todas perras!-grito Tyler llorando.

-Es la hora de los "rompecorazones"-agrego Geoff dolido.

-Basta de hombres detras de una pollera...ahora sabran lo que es llorar-decia Duncan y a la vez lloraron todos, incluso Owen, y Dj que nada tenian que ver, todos a la excepcion de Duncan

**n/a: ¿se lo merecian las chicas?, bueno pongan que quieren ver o sugieran ideas, para el prox cap, obvio los chicos portandose como miles de imitaciones de Dunky.**

**suerte**


	14. El viejo Toro

**Normal's POV**

-Chicos...hoy salida al bar-dijo Duncan.

-No me dejaran pasar-decia Tyler

-Basta de maricones, somos hombres que no lloramos-tomaba aire Geoff al decirlo.

-Chicos somos menores-les recordaba Justin.

-Tu no iras-corrigio Duncan.

- Otra vez con eso? crei que ya lo habias superado-reprochaba el modelito.

-Ok...vamos-Todos se prepararon, salieron al bar conocido como "el viejo toro", alli servian los mejores licores, y tambien le servian a jovenes, ademas era conocido pues alli iban los criminales a hacer apuestas y demas cosas, por lo cual Duncan tenia muchos amigos.

-Este lugar parece peligroso viejo-dijo Geoff.

-Tus asientos Vip Duncan-le indico el hombre que cuidaba el lugar.

-Gracias...-todos se sentaron en una especie de Living, en ronda, Duncan pidio los tragos, y todos sacaron para pagar, y si empezo una larga noche, donde hicieron todo, menos ser hombres, Geoff no paraba de llorar, mientras que Harold le reclamaba su amor a Dj, creyendo que era Leshawna.

-Oigan..vamos a coquetear-dijo Tyler resentido, y se acerco a unas muchachas, que rapidamente lo abofetearon y el se dio la cara con un alce que estaba colgado.

-Comportate-le dijo riendo Trent.

-Wow, es la chica mas linda que vi-dijo Geoff y vio una muchacha con un vestido celeste, su cabello recogido, lo dejaba sin habla.

-Vamos!-le dijo Duncan y se acercaron, con olor a alcohol a las muchachas en la barra.

**Courtney's Pov**

Fuimos a este horrible bar "El Viejo Toro", pues Bridgette queria ir lejos a olvidarse d elo mal que la habia tratado Geoff. Rapidamente vi a Duncan venir, Duncan?, porque sera que no me sorprende que este en un lugar asi?, lo que me sorprende es que el destino me siga odiando y me siga poniendo a este cavernicola en mi camino, porque destino no lo pones en el camino de Gwen?.

-Chicas...-dijo Geoff totalmente alcoholizado, observe la cara de Bridgette un poco obvia debo decir, ella tenia sus ojos con una mezcla de odio y tristeza, obvio que a mi, la unica que pensaba con la cabeza y no con el estupido corazon, se me ocurrio darles una leccion a los borrachines.

-Bridg-dije de inmediato y la lleve a otra esquina mientras ellos esperaban, suerte que se mantenian en pie-Estan ebrios, oye no llores no es momento, juguemos a las desconocidas, nosotras no los conocemos, ellos a nosotras tampoco...-me dije casi admirandome.

-No esta mal?-me pregunto triste, pero con tantas ganas como yo.

-No-dije sin remordimiento, y ambas volvimos a la mesa-

-Que hacen dos be...be..llezas aqui?-decia el fiestero acomodando su sombrero.

-Engañamos a nuestros novios-rio Bridgette molesta, pero al parecer el fiestero no la distingüia.

-Que malas...-dijo gruniendo, ok me estaba pareciendo repulsivo.

-Sabes que...? mi novia me engaña-solto el rubio y abri mis ojos como dos platos.-Con un chico de intercambio o algo asi-y confesando tomo un trago haciendo fondo blanco.

-No puede ser...como lo sabe?-pregunto Bridg en mi oido.

-Algo que debamos saber?-me dijo Duncan...por algo supuse que el no estaba tan mal como Geoff, pero su aliento si era de alcohol.

-Nada ...-le dije riendo, y Bridgette quizo salir-Nos disculpan?-saliendo del lugar Bridgette casi no podia respirar, los nervios la tomaron por sorpresa.

-Como lo saben como como como como como como como como como?-repetia sin cesar

-Tranquila...ahora que estan en ese estado critico podemos averiguar-le dije riendo, pero teniamos que seguir en el baño tranquilizandola.

**Gwen's POV**

-Leshawna este lugar es el mejor!-le dije feliz, queria olvidar el hecho de que Trent olvido que hoy era nuestra noche que me venia prometiendo, Leshawna vino arrastrada, pero debo decir no puedo tener una amiga mejor.

-Mas vale que la pasemos bien chica-me dijo

-Claro...-y de afuera se escuchaba un borrachin, esto seria la fiesta, cantaba desafinado, ya queria entrar y reirme, y alli lo vi, Trent?, el no era de esto, todos festejaban que este embriagado, cuando el me dijo que no le gustaba estar asi, ok, algo andaba mal, me sente a verlo.

-Ese es harold?-pregunto Leshawna y el chico estaba besandose con una chica mayor, y al parecer linda?-Lo matare-dijo y la sente no queria despertar sospechas.

-Oigan para la chica del pañuelo en la cabeza-dijo Trent, oh no justo yo era la unica, habia querido salir con uno para que no me reconociera alguien...y trent me vio.-Co..mo te llslamallsa-se habia trabado, pero se que quizo decir.

-G...Greta-dije con otra voz, que estupida, entonces el rio.

-Me haces acordar a mi novia, solo que ella me engaña con un punk idiota, tu haces eso?-me dijo Trent y quede helada, asi como Leshawna, como lo sabia?, no lo puedo creer, y encima estaba coqueteando al azar?, fui directo al baño, pero Leshawna insistio y saco a la chica de encima de Harold.

-Quien crees que eres?-le pregunto y el chico solo contesto.

-Oye, a mi no me da vergüenza ...por lo menos-parece que Harold si la habia reconocido, Leshawna rapidamente fue conmigo.

**Normal's Pov**

Una rubia, sollozaba mientras la amiga le pintaba los ojos, asi no se notaban lo hinchados que estaban.

-Que hacen ustedes aqui?-dijeron las 4 al unisono.

-Bueno es un bar, un poco obvio no?-contesto Gwen.

-Por favor, no te hagas Gwen-le dijo Courtney empujandola.

-Yo?, ah ya entiendo no soportaste que le de un simple beso a Duncan y arruinaste mi noviazgo-aseguro la Gotica empujandola mas

-Tu le dijiste a Geoff-grito Bridg.

-Oh claro que no, ustedes son las traidoras!-contesto Leshawna

-Ni se te ocurra, no caigo tan bajo-contesto Courtney rebajandolas con la mirada.

-Ustedes no fueron?-una voz familiar salia del cubiculo.

-Linds?-pregunto Bridg.

-Tyler me ha estado diciendo de todo, apareci porque Heather me dijo que habia visto a mi novio con otra...le crei y lo segui, y desde que me insulto no sali del baño-contaba la rubia.

-Un momento, si ustedes no fueron...quien?-pregunto Gwen.

-Halle esto...quizas les pertenece-dijo Bridgette y saco un walkie-talkie de la cartera.

-Tengo uno igual!-se asombro Court.

-Oh...no-dijo Leshawna y al instante Gwen tambien reconocio eso, lo habia encontrado hace poco.

-Alguien nos espio...-confirmo la gotica

-Heather?-pregunto Lindsay.

-No lo creo, pero no descarto la opcion-sugirio Courtney.

-Quizas debemos averiguar...-sugirio Bridg.

-AMIGAS?-dijo Lindsay pero todas la miraron mal.

-Bien averigüemos...-dijeron y salieron de alli.

-Hola muchachita-dijo Geoff y toco el trasero de Courtney, pero ninguna dijo nada.

-Puedo hablar contigo a solas?-pregunto la rubia al muchacho y lo llevo solo, dejando a Courtney y Duncan.

**Duncan's Pov **

No estaba ebrio, para nada, un chico como yo sabe cuando detenerse, pero Courtney creia que estaba tan mal como Geoff, y aproveche la situacion, esta mal?, claro que no, ademas estaba mas sexy que nunca.

-Tu nombre?-le pregunte divertido.

-No importa-dijo sin dejar de mirar a donde habia ido la amiga- Te parece familiar esto?-dijo sacando el walkie-talkie, conociendo a Courtney ya tenia la mitad del caso resuelto.

-Quizas lo se...-le dije riendo.

-Bien, como es eso de quizas?-me dijo achicando sus ojos y acercandose porque la musica estaba fuerte.

-Que quizas por un beso, lo se-conteste, era divertido ver como Courtney analizaba la situacion, aunque se que esta loca por mi.

-Como sea-revoleo sus ojos y me di un beso pequeño.

-No!-le dije enfadado, y la bese con fuerza, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, la fui dejando caer en el sillon, Courtney no se resistio, quizas creyo que como yo no lo recordaria, podria hacerlo, ademas luego pondria de excusa algo como "no me dejaba salir, era para averiguar bla bla bla", tocaba sus piernas, sabia que lo estaba disfrutando, pero alguien tomo mi cresta y me tiro hacia atras.

-TRAIDOR-me grito Justin.

-Yo ni queria que vengas-conteste, Courtney entonces no podia esconder su cara de vergüenza.

-Eres una zorra!-decia un muy ebrio Justin-Me dices gay y ahoraaaaaaaa-gritaba en su oido.

- Como lo sabes?-reacciono rapido ella.

-LO ESUCHAMOS POR LOS WALKIES-TALKIES QUE PUSIMOS EN SU CUARTO-seguia gritando y arruinando nuestros planes y mi beso.

-Aja... todos?-indaga la princesa

-TODOS, GEOFF, HAROLD, Y LOS DEMAS DEFORMES-grito y me puso un golpe en la cara.

-NO-grito la princesa, se que le importo-Justin...-

-CREES QUE ME DEJARAS COMO EL IDIOTA DE LA ESCUELA?-preguntaba y comence a golpearlo, comenzamos a pelear pero realmente le llevaba ventaja, aunque el me partio una botella en la cabeza, la princesa, nos dejo y corrio a donde estaba Bridgette.

**Courtney's POV **

-BRIDG YA LO SE-grite y ella estaba en una situacion parecia, Geoff lloraba y arrojaba botellas.

-YO TAMBIEN-me dijo asustada, y ambas salimos del bar, pero cuando entramos en la parte VIP, la pelea era peor, pude distinguir a Gwen, y a Leshawna, en el medio de una pelea, que ni los dueños podian detener, en realidad ya no entendia, todos peleaban con todos, y con algunos de los que estaban tomando alli, Lindsay habia saltado por la ventana, que suerte que no era alto.

-Vamos-dijimos y las cuatros estabamos afuera viendo como se rompian las ventanas, volaban bancos, y botellas, entonces empezamos a reir, y mirarnos, probablemente Lindsay no sabia porque pero reia igual.

-Que locura-dijo Gwen y seguiamos riendo.

-Walkies-Talkies?-dije

-Lo siento...-agrego Leshawna-No debi dejarme llevar por las estupideces-

-Igualmente-dijo Bridgette.

-Chicas, siempre quise arreglarme con ustedes-agrego Lindsay.

-Courtney, Gwen?-nos preguntaron, pero mire con desconfianza a la gotica.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar por un impulso, Duncan piensa en ti nada mas...-me dijo y algo en mi se alegro, todas nos abrazamos.

-No volvamos a pelear-dije.

**n/a: espero que les haya gustado, MIL GRACIAS A MILIX! re dedicado a ella y a las fieles seguidoras del FIC!, se arreglaron las chicas, pero ahora hay que ver que pasa con los chicos (las ideas que pongan en los reviews las voy a poner mas adelante no descarto ninguna) asi que sigan poniendo, y lo mas importante, Courtney como va a arreglar la cagada que se mando besando asi a Duncan! Dejen Review!**

**suerte**


	15. La mejor mañana

**Courtney's POV**

Estaba durmiendo placidamente, cuando una hermosa mañana, la primera de la primavera, con un inusual calor, me daba los buenos dias, buenos dias?, puede ser, quizas quien sabe, y con el verano mas cerca y el final de las clases, yo la presidenta del centro de estudiantes estaba dispuesta a trabajar en la mejor fiesta que esta escuela podria haber tenido.

-Bridg?-me pregunte, se habia quedado a dormir luego de llevar a Geoff, quien vive a unas casa de aqui.

-Courtney...no pude dormir-decia ella con ojos hinchados.

-Bridg, no seas dramatica-dije y ella levanto su ceja.

-Quien habla?-dijo riendose y entonces la abrace, odio verla mal.

-Bien, puedo ser la "reina del drama", pero escucha Geoff te ama, y si Trent perdona a Gwen, a ti tambien te puede perdonar-le dije calmandola.

-No entiendes...-me dijo y me mostro un mensaje.

_"Bridg, me levante con una jaqueca, pero igualmente aunque ayer no haya estado en...mi mejor estado, recuerdo todo y no se si podemos seguir juntos, hablamos mas tarde"_

-Oh...-me sorprendi, Geoff caia tan bajo de cortarle por mensaje?, no era su estilo.

**Duncan's POV**

Se definitivamente que la princesa muere por mi, es mas lo comprobe, pero aunque quisiera pensar en algo, Geoff no paraba de llorar por el mensaje que le habia enviado a Bridg por el, pero debia hablar con su novia, como sea, la idea es que Courtney me vea, que admita que me quiere a mi y no a ese estupido.

-Duncan...-llorisqueaba mi amigo.

-Que?-pregunte

-Tu crees...que haya pasado algo entre ella y ese bobo moreno?-era la octava vez que hacia la pregunta.

-No...Bridg no es de ese estilo-le afirme.

-Ah...y de que estilo es?-

-Del estilo que le gustan los novios fiesteros y llorones-le grite riendo, a lo que el respondio con una sonrisa tambien.

-La ire a encarar, nadie se burla de Geoff-decia con coraje acomodando su famoso sombrero.

-Bien...pero cuidado no quiero tenerte llorando-le dije y el estaba a punto de salir, hasta que ambos decidimos en enviarle un mensaje a las chicas...

**Courtney's POV**

-Te llego un mensaje-le grite a Bridg mientras se cambiaba de Geoff

_"Nos veremos en el Caffe a dos cuadras de tu casa, porfavor no vayas sola"_

-Que dice?-preguntaba ella con su cabello aun sin recoger.

-Ehm...que no vayas sola-dije pensando en la ultima frase

-Ah?-pregunto ella

-No creo realmente que sea idea original de Geoff-le confese

-Eso tiene el sello de Duncan por todos lados-contesto la rubia

-Bueno..ve con Eva, asi se lleva una sorpresa grata-me rei con ella

-Court...se que esto...-

-NO-dije sabiendo que frase vendria.

-Court, las veces que yo te he acompañado?, los secretos guardados?, un ultimo favor acompañame!-me pedia ella de rodillas, y ambas reiamos, aunque estaba de un buen humor no muy usual, eso cambio mi idea de "un buen dia", pero finalmente fui con ella. Ambas nos cambiamos, empacamos las cosas, luego tendriamos que ir a la escuela, salude a mama, y a papa, y estabamos caminando, la casa de Bridg tampoco estaba muy lejos, y el cafe, aun menos, asi que salimos hablando de cosas. Como me lo supuse...oh no...no es como lo supuse esta Geoff, solo.

-Court...-me saludo, y luego saludo a su novia con un beso, algo frio.-Nos disculpas?-dijo y se apartaron de a una mesa.

-Buenos dias cariño-una voz sumamente familiar, con un girasol en la mano que puso en mi cara, me saludo.

-Buenos...dias...eran hace un instante-conteste sin tomar la flor aun.

-Como sea, vamos?-me pregunto Duncan.

-No-dije fria

-Como digas...-y me levanto, me coloco en su moto, su antigua moto, y me llevo lejos, aunque me resisti luego me deje llevar, que mas podia hacer?, fui sin hablarle todo el camino, recorrio una especie de camino de tierra, no sabia ni donde estabamos, seguramente ese lugar estaba fuera del mapa, pero alli estaba la vista al rio, y un hermoso parque lleno de flores, era hermoso, como un oasis campestre, algo tan romantico.

-Que es este lugar?-pregunte anonadada.

-Este lugar es algun sitio abandonado por el gobierno, lo dejaron intacto por alguna razon, y no lo llenaron de estupideces-contesto el con tono rebelde.

-El punk anarquista interior?-pregunte riendo.

-No tan interior...-respondio.

-Este lugar es como un sueño-dije dando giros y luego callendo en un colchon de flores

-La princesa interior?-me pregunto el

-No tan interior...-dije riendo y sentandome.

-Courtney, yo...nose como decirte esto, pero me gustas-confeso el acercandose a mi, haciendome abrir mis ojos.

-Duncan yo...-no termine de hablar que el me callo con su mano en mi boca.

-Ya se "no estamos hecho el uno para el otro", bla bla bla-decia el y luego rio-Pero...ayer no estaba ebrio-contesto, y mi corazon sintio que se metia en mi garganta, que vergüenza, y yo creyendo que si, y besandolo, y como lo besaba!

-Oh..bueno...circunstancias-decia molesta.

-Entiendo-acepto agachando la cabeza.

-Enserio?-dije incredula.

-No!-rio, y se lanzo sobre mi, tuvo su cara en mi cara unos segundos, y mordio su labio inferior, entonces acercandose de a poco comenzo a besarme, tan suave como solo se ve en las peliculas romanticas, un beso de esos que sientes que el otro es la unica persona en este mundo, un beso dulce, romantico, de acuerdo con el lugar, pero a medida que avanzaba, ambos tornabamos al beso mas apasionado, y fuerte, tomandonos fuertes con ambas manos, como si ese dia fuera a pasar...como si todo terminara hoy, esos besos nuestros y unicamente nuestros, ni Justin ni Noah ni nadie me besa asi, y tampoco dejo, sus brazos como siempre recorrian mis piernas, y yo por alguna razon lo dejaba y acariciaba su espalda, su masculina espalda, enrede mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, tocando su piel esto me recordaba a esa noche...solo que debia detenerme, hoy habia clases!

-DUNCAN HOY HAY ESCUELA-dije seria.

-Y eso me tendria que importar porque...?-preguntaba el

-Porque si no vamos, sin justificacion llaman a nuestras casa, y si mi padre se entera que no estoy en la escuela, a pesar de que sali para ir, me castigara de por vida!-dije tratando de ponerme de pie.

-Princesa, que llamen a tu casa es una mentira para Nerds, siempre falto, y jamas llaman-dijo el muchacho, y ciegamente cai, deje que siguiera, sin mencionar palabra de aquello, de como en pocos minutos nos odiamos, y amamos, sin mencionar que siempre que pudo arruino el momento, sin mencionar nada, nuestro beso siguio, hasta que el rapidamente se puso de pie y me llevo en su moto, me deje guiar, la brisa primaveral y su perfume, me hacian sentir tan bien, llegamos rapido a una casa, el entro, supuse que era la suya, no habia nadie, subimos las escaleras, y alli entramos a un dormitorio, lleno de posters, escrito con aerosol en las paredes, bastante sucio, y con una cama deshecha, el bajo las percianas y el cuarto solo tenia una tenue luz de la mañana.

-Porque siempre arruinaste todo?-pregunte sentandome en su cama.

-No es que quiera, o que lo haga aproposito, no lo se, soy asi-decia el sacandose la remera, por el calor y la comodidad supongo, pero...me puso algo nerviosa.

-A veces...me pregunto si estuvo bien habernos hablado esa noche?, en esa fiesta...digo siempre te vi en los pasillo y clases y eso...-decia poniendome incomoda.

-La princesa estaba atenta al chico malo?-pregunto acechandome.

-No...-menti-Pero tampoco pasas desapercibido-confese.

-Siendo sincero...y no le cuentes a nadie-decia timido-Si pudiera volver a empezar todo desde cero, lo volveria a hacer sin cometer errores-confeso, y me hizo sonreir, lo bese desapcio, y alli comenzamos de nuevo, besandonos apasianados como son nuestros besos, el recostado sobre mi, yo acariciaba su espalda y bajaba la mano, sin pasarme, el sin embargo, siguio frotando mis piernas, y haciendome sentir un placer que no conocia, saco mi pulover, dejandome con mi camisa blanca que desabotono de a poco, yo saque sus bermudas, el sonrio al verme, y luego comenzo a besarme el cuello, siguiendo por mi pecho, senti una verguenza grande, rapidamente opacada por el placer, el saco mi ropa, quedamos desnudos, entonces el (se cuido), y ambos comenzamos a estar mas unidos que nunca, muy despacio porque el dolor era punzante.-Estas bien?-me pregunto al ver mi rostro de dolor.

-Si...si...-confese, entonces siguio, acariciando mi cuerpo, besandolo y yo a el, comence a gemir un poco, jamas habia sentido algo asi, y siempre mis amigas decian que era lo mejor, que era bueno, pero no lo creia, Duncan me hacia sentir unica, besaba mi cuerpo, y cuando el sabia que me dolia, me besaba mas despacio, me hacia sentir cuidada, como nadie lo habia hecho, creo que amo a Duncan, luego de un largo rato, y no puedo decir con exactitud, terminamos, me quede recostada en su pecho, y el besaba mi cabeza.

-Estas...bien?-me pregunto.

-Mas que eso...-dije con una sonrisa

-Y esto que significa?-me pregunto.

-Que...que estamos en algo-conteste.

-Y Justin? Y Noah?-me pregunto

-Nadie, debe saberlo, sere coronada como la reina de las zorras-dije alarmada.

-Tranquila preciosa-me dijo tomando mi cintura aun desnuda

-Te...quiero Duncan-dije timida, aun no me animaba a decir algo mas.

-Y yo a ti Princesa-contesto el, mi celular sono, y se apago entonces, que extraño...

**Justin's POV**

_Del otro lado escuchando la conversacion mediante, una llamada erronea habia sido marcada, y alguien habia escuchado hasta el mas minimo detalle..._

-Asi que Justin no se entere?-pregunte a mi bello mismo.-Ya vera esa puta, no sabe con que bello e ingenioso se metio, ahora toda la escuela sabra todo, chau presidenta, chau amiguito Noah, chau Duncan, y chau Justin-refregue mis manos, porque acababa de hacerme manicura, para mi proxima produccion de fotos y comence a buscar, Courtney iba a tener la peor sorpresa y lo mejor seria que iba a estar de la mano de Duncan!, esto iba a ser tan divertido, iba a perder la su virginidad con el, luego iba a llorar a los brazos de algun idiota, y ese algun idiota no iba a querer saber nada con ella, y papa, que va a decir papa?,-JAJAJAJ-rei en voz alta luego de pensar mi ingenioso plan...

**n/a: Un poquito largo, perdon espero que les guste, dejen REVIEWS, e ideas parejas etc!, lo que quieran, bueno tengo una mala noticia que es que voy a estar mas apretada con los horarios que nunca pero me voy a hacer lugar para mi fic, segundo Llegan los ultimos capitulos asi que se termina toooodo, buena noticia EL 16 MI CUMPLE WIII !. GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER SON LAS MEJORES Y RE DEDICADO COMO SIEMPRE A MILIX MI AMIGAAAA **

**suerte**


	16. Cancion para Gwen, Venganza para Duncan

**Normal's POV**

Estaban en la escuela, haciendo el trabajo especial de fin de año, en el taller de manualidades, Duncan miraba divertido a Courtney quien respondia igual mientras le hacia ojitos, el se distraia, y era un poco obvia su conexion.

- Que paso ayer no viniste en todo el dia?-preguntaba Bridgette, mientras colocaba flores a su decoracion.

-Nada...luego te digo-susurraba la castaña.

-Duncan tampoco estuvo-agregaba Leshawna riendo.

-Porfavor chicas luego les cuento...-se avergonzaba la chica,

-NONO-reclamo Bridgette y las cinco se reunieron cerca.

-Bien...pero lo dire una vez-y al cabo de un rato de susurro...

-NO LO PUEDO CREER-grito Lindsay y todos la miraron en el salon, Courtney coloco una mano en su boca.

- Y Justin no crees que se dara cuenta?-pregunto Gwen.

-El cortara conmigo, y no haria nada con el nunca...-dijo la chica, al rato Bridgette la miro triste.

- Que ocurre?-pregunto Lindsay abrazandola.

-Chicas ayer...-

_Flashback_

_-No fue mi intencion...-le decia la rubia abrazandolo_

_-Bridg, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, debo seguir con la fiesta, pero solo...-le decia el seco._

_-Te amo Geoff, eres perfecto para mi, por favor-le insistia ella con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Tarde linda...-diciendo esto la dejaba_

_Fin del Flashback_

-NO!-grito Courtney abrazando a su amiga.

-Y a tan pocos dias del gran baile-reprochaba Linds.

-Me siento igual...-decia Gwen-Trent, ni siquiera me habla, le mando mensajes, le grito, fui a la casa, y nada chicas, directamente me ignora, el me odia-se deprimia la gotica.

-Harold, directamente me envia cartas, de odio, con lagrimas...un poco patetico-se unia Leshawna.

-Tyler me ha perdonado, siempre y cuando no lo haga...-decia Lindsay mordiendose el labio.

- Y lo haras?-preguntaron todas.

-McLean dijo que lo vea en su despacho hoy chicas...pero...no lo hare amo a Tyler-decia clara la rubia.

-Es lo mas inteligente que has dicho-la respaldaba Courtney mienstras le sonreia a Duncan.

_Del otro lado del salon..._

- Que es tan divertido?-le preguntaba Justin a Duncan.

-Nada que te importe patito feo-le contestaba el Punk.

-Supongo que no...-reia y se iba al lado de Noah.

-No me hables-decia este.

-Tengo algo que puede interesarte-lo tomaba del hombro Justin al chico.

- WOW QUE PODRIA SER?-lo burlaba Noah.

-Tu amiguita Court, acostandose con el chico malo-decia riendo el modelito.

-Ok... y como lo tienes?-preguntaba desconfiado Noah.

-Grabe un poco...pero... quieres escuchar los gemidos de ella con el?-le ofrecia mostrando su celular.

- Y que se supone que hago, llorar?-seguia diciendo el chico con ironia, sin darle importancia.

-No!, ayudame, la alejamos de Duncan-le ofrecia.

- Y que gano?-

-A Courtney, no la quiero, solo la quiero lejos de el, bueno a el lo quiero lejos...-

-Pero...si la hace feliz-decia Noah

-No la hace feliz, callo como todas ante el "delincuente juvenil", tu sabes que la esta usando...piensalo-le dijo y dejo al chico con sus miles de pensamientos, adoraba a Courtney...pero...

**_A la tarde ese dia._**

-Chicas es mi unica manera de conquistar a Trent-decia Gwen mostrando un afiche.

- Tocara en el viejo toro?, crei que lo habian clausurado-decia Bridgette.

-Si yo tambien, pero...ya vemos que no-decia Gwen.

-Genial!, ahi estaremos, y te ayudaremos!-decia feliz Courtney.

-Se ve que te hizo bien un poco de accion-reia Leshawna, y Courtney cambio su rostro.

-Nos vemos alli chicas-se despidieron y fueron a sus casas...

-Duncan?-pregunto Courtney un chico punk salia de los arbustos.

-Princesa-la abrazaba de forma seductora y la besaba.

-Ven-dijo ella y corrieron detras de unos arboles, para su mala suerte, Justin estaba tras ellos.

-Ni loco...-decia el peliverde arrojando el afiche.

-Por mi...-dijo ella acariciando la cara del punk.

-OK, pero luego me debes un gran premio...-dijo el acorralandola.

-Bien, pero nadie nos tiene que ver llegar juntos Dunky-decia ella besando la nariz de este.

-Se exactamente que hacer, ve alli luego llegare yo, quizas con una hora de retraso-decia el punk y ella miro seria.

-Ni se te courra parar a la casa de ninguna de tus "amiguitas"-

-Celosa?, que tierna, jamas te haria algo asi princesita, eres la unica-la besaba en la boca de una forma muy tierna.

-Nos vemos...-dijo ella y luego de un largo rato se separaron.

_**...Esa noche...**_

-Tu plan es malo...-decia Noah a Justin en un callejon.

-Bueno cerebrito, haremos otro cuando se te ocurra-decia el tomando un dinero que este le daba.

-Vas a fallar-repetia

-Veras que no, ademas de bello, soy inteligentisimo-decia el chico mirandose en un espejo.

-Uff... de eso podemos estar seguros-decia ironico

**_En el Viejo toro_**

-Duncan dijo que estaria en una hora...-se preocupaba Courtney y habia pasado una hora y media.

-Tranquila-le decia Bridgette sin parar de tomar agua, y observaba a Geoff.

-Chicas alli esta el!-y Trent aparecio.

-Bien...-dijo Trent mirando al publico-Esto es para una chica muy especial, antes quisiera decir unas palabras, esta cancion la escribi enamorado, mas enamorado que nadie, es mas, dudo de que alguien haya amado a tan temprana edad a una chica como yo, pero a pesar de ello esta me traiciono, y clavo 9 dagas 9 veces!, solo digo a todos los demas no pierdan las ilusiones, no todas son como ella...lamentablemente para mi ella es unica-tomo aire-Aqui va "Eres"

Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres,  
mi pensamiento mas profundo, tambien eres,  
tan solo dime lo que hago, aqui me tienes.

Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,  
lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo unico, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy.

Que mas puedo decirte?, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razon,  
pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto,  
pues eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres.

Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere mi salvacion, mi esperanza y mi fe.

Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,  
el que te llevaria el sustento dia a dia, dia a dia,  
el que por ti daria la vida, ese soy.

Aqui estoy a tu lado y espero aqui sentado hasta el final.  
No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado pues eres lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,  
cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,  
lo que mas cuido en este mundo, eso eres.

Todos aplaudieron, Trent se levanto, mientras otros artistas tocaban una cancion, Gwen se levanto queria hablar con el, pero vio que estaba con otra chica, que lo estaba ayudando, quizas ella era musica tambien, seria tarde para Gwen?, decidio dejar todo ahi, quizas mañana seria un dia mejor.

-Chicas me voy-dijo y Leshawna acompaño a la deprimida gotica.

-La amo...-decia entre susurros Trent mientras observaba a la chica irse.

-Chicas...voy a Buscar a Duncan-dijo Courtney dejando a las rubias solas...corrio por un lugar, estaba oscuro, ya era tarde, estaba asustada, ella jamas habia estado en un lugar asi...y ahi lo vio, sangrando, en la calle, tirado, sin nadie, el pobre estaba inconsiente, Courtney comenzo a llorar, no podia verlo asi.

-Eres un angel?-pregunto Duncan fuera de si, y ella lloro aun mas fuerte, llamo rapidamente una ambulancia.

-Todo estara bien...-le dijo

_**MEDIA HORA ANTES**_

-Hey punk tienes fuego?-preguntaba una sombra oscura.

-No...-decia el chico y seguia su camino, pero dos chicos se pusieron en frente

-Apresurado chico malo?-preguntaban.

-Algo, por favor vuelvan a casa a ver tele con sus madres, antes que los lastime-decia Duncan empujando a los grandotes.

-Te equivocas...-decian dos mas, y el chico se asusto, la sostuvieron de los brazos aunque este arrojo patadas, dejando heridas en la cara de un chico, pero no pudo, mientras lo sostenia otro golpeaba el estomago de Duncan con todas sus fuerzas, luego lo soltaron y lo patearon en el suelo, Duncan sangraba, queria pararse, pero no podia, golpearon su rostro, y sus piercings se llenaron de sangre, quedo en el suelo.

-Justin dijo moribundo-decia uno deteniendo a otro que lo golpeaba

-Bien saquemosle las cosas, asi aprendera-reian y robaban a Duncan.

-Vamonos Idiotas!-se alarmaba otro y corrieron luego de reirse del pobre Duncan...que solo pensaba que queria a ella, la queria a su lado sanando las heridas...

**n/a: El lunes fue mi cumple asi que dejen Reviews como regalito si?, les gusto? pobre Dunky, pobre bridg pobre TODOS!, a ver que pasara el proximo capitulo! GRACIAS A LAS QUE SIEMPRE DEJAN REVIEW LAS QUIEROOO AMIGAS! VIVA DXC**

**suerte**


	17. Casi un Error

**Normal's POV**

-Bridg como pude dejar que pasara?-lloraba la castaña a su amiga.

-No es tu culpa, sabemos que Duncan es un chico...bueno...es un chico...-no encontraba las palabras

-Peligroso?-

-Exacto-dijo ella sonriendo-Tranquila...-no termino de hablar la rubia, que el medico salio para informar a Courtney.

-Esta bien, estable, unos golpes, es un chico fuerte, deberian hacer la denuncia, se que es el hijo del comisario Coleman-decia el doctor.

- Podria...pasar?-pregunto ella, pero el le hizo una señal negativa.

-Sera mejor que venga mañana a la mañana señorita-diciendo esto ambas se fueron del lugar, Courtney vio un grupo de chicos, algo hizo que se acercaran, y alli vio, ellos tenian el encendedor de Duncan, ellos habian golpeado a Duncan?, no quizas...solo estaba viendo visiones, miro a su deprimida amiga, y ambas fueron a la casa de Courtney.

La mañana llego para Duncan, que habia despertado, y estaba mejor, hasta quizo escaparse del hospital, para su suerte estaba su madre, y su padre quienes habian hecho la denuncia a pesar de que Duncan, estuviese en desacuerdo, y no habia ninguno en vista de criminal, entonces...Justin visito a Duncan, para...darle unas noticias.

-Duncan-dijo con un ramo de lilas en su mano.

-Las flores son para gays y muertos-dijo este malhumorado.

-Veo, que estas mejor...-rio el modelito.

-Si...como sea-dijo el punk y comenzo a jugar con su gameboy.

-Duncan...te vi, se quien te golpeo...conozco a los muchachos-dijo como en secreto el joven apuesto.

-Aja... fuiste tu?, porque no me sorprende si es asi-decia sin dejar de mirar su juego.

-No tonto...-rio el chico-Fue...el padre de Courtney, el los contrato para que te dieran una golpiza, lo vi...hasta lo vio Noah-dijo el chico y consiguio que el peliverde le prestara atencion.

-No...lo creo, tu y Noah?, da la casualidad que a ustedes les gusta mi chica tambien-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Como sea idiota, vine a ayudar...no la quieres bien-dijo retirandose pero...Duncan lo detuvo.

- Como sabes que fue el padre?-dijo sin dejar su curiosidad.

-Lo vi pagandoles, ellos antes eran mis amigotes, no mas, iban a ir al mismo club, pero te encontraron antes, supongo que aprovecharon, es mas te puedo dar el nombre de ellos...-dijo malicioso el muchacho y anoto cuatro nombres.

-Gracias pero no soy un delator, tengo codigos, codigos del reformatorio, claro que un niño bonito como tu no sabe el significado de la palabra-dijo volviendo a su gameboy, Duncan jamas iba a hacer una denuncia, era un criminal no un tonto que no sabia como defenderse.

-Hijo...-dijo la madre entrando, en cuanto Justin salio-Escuche eso...es verdad?-preguntaba ofendida.

-No lo se mama...-dijo molesto

-Si es asi el señor Gallinger escuchara de mi, dejamelo a mi bebe-dijo y beso la frente del chico, que quizo pararse pero no pudo por el dolor de costillas. En tanto Courtney iba camino al hospital y se cruzo con la señora Coleman, iba muy hundida en sus pensamientos mientras el padre la llevaba en su camioneta 4x4.

-SEÑOR CON USTED QUERIA HABLAR-le dijo la madre de Duncan golpeando el vidrio.

-Si...oficial?-pregunto el hombre levantando una ceja mientras Courtney bajaba.

-ACASO CREE QUE TIENE DERECHO DE MANDAR MATONES A GOLPEAR A MI BEBE?, ADEMAS TIENE SUERTE QUE MANDO 4 PORQUE MI DUNCAN SABE DEFENDERSE NO ES UN IDIOTA...-le decia aun golpeando el vidrio poniendole enfasis a sus frases.

- Disculpe?-rio el hombre

-Padre...?-pregunto Courtney mirando seria a su padre.

-SI QUISIERA GOLPEAR A SU HIJO NO MANDARIA MATONCITOS-dijo el hombre bajandose del auto y poniendose frente a la madre de Duncan a la que le llevaba unas cuantas cabezas.

-Padre...contesta!-le rogaba Courtney a su padre.

-Chiquita estoy discutiendo con una desquiciada...-decia el

-DESQUICIADA?, DISCULPEME SEÑOR PERO SI USTED HIZO ESO ME OLVIDARE DE QUE SOY UNA DAMA Y UN OFICIAL Y LO GOLPEARE HASTA QUE RUEGUE PIEDAD!-le gritaba la mujer amenazante, mientras el padre de Courtney esbozaba una sonrisa.

- Es una dama?-dijo riendo

-QUIERE VER?-dijo ella molesta, su ceño no podria estar mas fruncido.

-POR DIOS, DEJEN DE PELEAR, PAPA ES VERDAD?-dijo poniendose en el medio Courtney.

-Claro que no...-dijo el volviendo a su humor-Jamas haria eso-le confeso a su hija que lo miro con ojos tiernos.

-Te...creo-afirmo ella y entro al hospital mientras los padres seguian peleando, entonces entro a la habitacion de Duncan, el seguia jugando a su Gameboy, mientras maldecia por no poder matar a algun especie de "bichito".

-Princesa...-dijo algo apenado.

-Duncan...-se sento en un costadito de la cama-Escucha...tu madre esta desquiciada culpando a mi padre, de que el...-

-Oye mi made no es una desquiciada, bueno quizas un poco, pero...el hecho de que tu padre me mandara una golpiza no es tan "Desquiciado"-dijo el dejando de lado el juego.

- Como crees?-dijo ella indignada poniendose de pie.

-Court no quiero pelear, necesito unos besos...-decia el tomandola de la mano pero ella lo solto ofendida.

-Ni creas...-dijo- Crees que mi padre es capaz de tal cosa, el me ama...a pesar de su locura-decia ella molesta.

-Si claro...-revoleo los ojos, entonces ella tomo el gameboy de Duncan y lo arrojo al suelo y lo piso.- QUE HACES?-grito el y quizo pararse pero no pudo.

-LO SIENTO!-grito- NOS VEMOS DUNCAN-

-Pirncesa-dijo poniendose de pie como pudo y la tomo de la cintura-Vamos...solo lo supuse, de verdad no lo creo...no lo se...basta no quiero pelear-decia el

-Pero crees que mi padre esta loco...-dijo ella dando la vuelta- Me tienes pena?, crees que estoy sola?, bueno ciertamente yo no soy la que tengo padres policias y me mandaron al reformatorio-

-Como?-rio el descontento- Asi que la estirada nena de papa volvio, bueno sabes?, mandale un saludo a los matones que me golpearon, quizas tu padre los conoce-dijo el volviendo a la cama.

-ERES DESAGRADABLE-grito ella y salio corriendo, y llorando, vio a su padre esquivando unos golpes de la madre de Duncan, se largo del estacionamiento del hospital tambien...no queria ver a nadie, pero para su desgracia, encontro a Justin.

-Linda-dijo el corriendo el cabello de la cara de Courtney.

-Dejame en paz idiota!-grito ella y lo piso y corrio, y para su mala suerte estaba alli Trent que la detuvo en sus brazos

-Court?-pregunto y observo a la chica llorando.

-No me tengas pena por favor-le dijo y trato de soltarse.

-Claro que no, eres la chica mas independiente que conozco Court, que suecede?-decia el dejandola

-Nada...un idiota-dijo ella sentandose en la vereda.

-Duncan?-pregunto riendo el guitarrista.

-Quien otro?-pregunto ella, y se puso de pie, queria ir a algun lugar asi que comenzo a caminar...pero Trent la seguia-Que quieres?-le dijo molesta.

-Nada...eres mi amiga, y no queria verte mal-dijo el ofreciendole un pañuelo- Vamos a casa, estamos a unas cuadras-dijo y ambos caminaron, Courtney no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

-Permiso-dijo pasando a la casa de Trent, era conocido que la madre era la mejor y mas dulce de todas, la recibio a Courtney y rapido ofrecio comida.

-Bebe Trent, se te ofrece algo?-le decia apretujando sus mejillas.

-Mama...vamos arriba-dijo el y subio a su habitacion, donde estaba lleno de posters de bandas, ella se sento en la silla junto a la computadora de Trent, y el dejo su guitarra y tomo la electrica, practico un rato, y Courtney tarareaba, el reia y luego dejo la guitarra.

-Eres muy bueno...Gwen es una idiota-dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Trent.

-Ah?, si...supongo, cantas muy bien te he oido, y sin mencionar como tocas la guitarra-dijo el y le ofrecio la guitarra, pero ella se nego y sonrio, entonces recordo a Duncan, y su sonrisa se borro.

-No deberia estar aqui-dijo Courtney y se paro, pero el la tomo de la muñeca.

-Quiero que estes aqui Court...-dijo y ambos quedaron de frente

-Estoy muy sola, Noah es un completo extraño, Justin un idiota, Duncan el mayor problema, y Bridgette tiene sus cosas...me siento abrumada sola...sin nadie en quien confiar-decia ella abrazando a Trent.

-Te entiendo-susurro el y ambos de miraron, entonces ella beso a Trent y el se quedo quieto, como una estatua, y ella sonrojada quizo retirarse.

-No...-le dijo el y ambos se besaron, calleron en la cama, ninguno pudo explicar como ese beso inocente, ese beso que comenzo como un consuelo a la soledad por la que ambos atravesaban, termino en un acto de sexo, ella estaba desnuda en la cama de Trent, el la besaba por el cuello, dulcemente, a diferencia de Duncan sus caricias eran suaves, Courtney acariciaba su espalda y ambos, terminaron enredando sus piernas, para cuando todo termino se miraron, fue casi un error...que no sabrian como explicar.

**n/a: Perdon por el atraso la escuela y el fin del DXC no me dejaron muchas ganas de escribir, dejen reviews y se acerca el FINAL!**


	18. El Secreto

**Courtney's POV**

-Courtney donde has estado?-me preguntaba Bridgette al otro dia en la escuela.

-Ja...nada...digo con nadie...digo en ningun lado-dije ruborizada abriendo mi locker.

-Y Duncan?-me pregunto ella que como es mi mejor amiga, pudo ver en mis ojos que algo ocultaba.

-Quien?, ah nos peleamos-dije seca y recordando el hecho.

-Porque no pueden estar mas de dos dias juntos?-dijo ella agarrandose la cabeza

-Porque no estamos hecho el uno para el otro no somos como tu y Ge...-me detuve recordando que no estaban mas juntos.-Lo siento-dije tomandola del hombro.

-Esta bien...yo tampoco me acostumbro-dijo ella y se retiro a su clase, en ello vi a Trent pasando por el pasillo y decidi ir a hablarle.

-Court-me saludo el afectuoso y de inmediato lo separe.

-Oye...estuvo bien, lo del otro dia pero...-dije y el se rio

-Esta bien Courtney, no creeras que ahora ire a llorar a mi cuarto?-rio el y me relaje.

-Nadie debe saberlo-dije y el chico abrio grandes sus ojos.

-Que no debe saber nadie princesa?-me pregunto una voz muy familiar.

-DUNCAN-me altere y arroje mis papeles al piso y Trent me ayudaba a juntarlos mientras nos lanzabamos miradas.

-Parecen que se llevan bien, no sabia que eran tan amigos-dijo el desde arriba mirando disconforme.

-Puedes dejarnos solos?-le dije empujandolo.

-Vamos no seas tonta-me sugirio acercandose.

-Dejame en paz Duncan, sin ti soy feliz cuando estoy contigo comienzan los problemas!-le dije tratando de alejarme.

-Ya dejala-dijo Trent.

-Wow, no sabia que tenia guardaespaldas-dijo el soltandome, y me miro de un modo horrible.

-Court nos vemos luego-dijo Trent sin dejar de mirar a Duncan.

-Mira Princesa, no soy ningun idiota asi que es mejor que me digas que has estado con Trent reconozco a los infieles principiantes-decia el acorralandome con una mirada enfurecida.

-No tengo nada que decirte o explicarte, y si asi fuese no te fui infiel a ti-dije saliendome de la situacion y dandole la espalda.

-Pero si a tu amiga...-rio el.

-Mira, no hice nada ok?-le aclare.

-Como sea...a mi ni me importa-se desintereso el, lo que me hizo hervir la sangre.

-ENTONCES NO ME PREGUNTES MAS-grite.

-Como quieras...-dijo el aun riendo, y me retire enfurecida, estupido criminal idiota, debieron dejarlo en la correccional es donde pertenece esa rata, yo tuve que soportar lo de Gwencita y su noviazgo o mini noviazgo y tengo que encima soportar sus chiquilinadas, estupido, cree que es el mas sexy de la escuela?, entre pensamientos fui directo a mi clase de arte, preparaba los colores y Gwen no dejaba de hablarme ciertamente no estaba de humor para escucharla y a Leshawna tampoco, y mucho menos a Lindsay.

-Courtney...excelente como siempre, al igual que Gwen-dijo la profesora, el timbre sono y cambiamos de clase, para mi mala suerte era Quimica, con Noah, y Duncan.

-Court has desaparecido-dijo Noah al encontrarme.

-Ah si?-dije sin importancia.

-Tecnicamente-se molesto el, mientras no podia sacar mis ojos de Duncan, pensaba y pensaba y Noah me hablaba.

-Princesa acaso te gusto que me miras?-dijo el muy idiota.

-Deberias decirle que NO!, QUE LO ODIAS-me burlo Noah.

-No se cansan de ser idiotas?-pregunte y segui anotando las reacciones de lo que estaba haciendo Noah, cuando termino la clase me esfume pero el me tomo de la mano.

-Courtney...deberia confesarte algo que se...-dijo el pero me queria ir, Noah ya me ponia nerviosa.

-Si, entonces hazlo-dije

-ESO INTENTO PERO NO DEJAS DE QUERER ESCAPARTE, ME GUSTARIA TENER EL PODER DE ATRACCION QUE TIENE DUNCAN-cuando dijo eso me altere

-EN QUE IDIOMA DEBO DECIRLO, LO ODIO NO ME GUSTA, NO ME INTERESA, LO DETESTO-grite.

-POR ESO PERDISTE LA VIRGINIDAD CON EL-dijo Noah y pude ver que fue sin querer, me detuve a verlo, como lo sabia?

-QUE?-dije ahora acorralando a Noah.

-Nada...nada-se atemorizo el.

-AH NO LO PUEDO CREER EL LO ANDUVO DICIENDO!-grite, y me dirigi directo a la casa de Geoff, quedaba cerca de la mia y me hacia mas facil el hecho de hablar con el que con el Cavernicola, obvio que deje a Noah no queria ni que me hable, quien mas lo sabria?, y en ello todos los que iban a la escuela me miraban, acaso se habia corrido la noticia?, para mi colmo me encontre a Justin!.

-Hey hey hey donde vas tan apurada?-me dijo

-No te importa-le respondi.

-Vas a acostarte con alguien mas?-me pregunto riendo

-C-o...como?-dije indignada.

-Por los rumores que se hacen correr en la escuela, con fulano con tal con este otro-decia el mirandose las uñas.

-Lo que paso con Trent fue un error no me quise acostar con el...y con Duncan tambien...el me sedujo, NO SOY UNA MUJERZUELA!-grite el final

-TRENT?-dijo el indignado.

-Crei...oh no!-me dije a mi misma.

-Oh si Courtney, acabas de cometer el peor error, primer error creer que puedes engañarme, mirame soy el chico mas guapo cualquier chica hubiera dado lo que sea por tenerme a su lado y tu lo desaprovechaste!, segundo error acostarte con el chico mas mujeriego de la escuela y con el amor de la vida de tu amiga!, y tercero contarmelo-decia malicioso el mientras un brillo recorria sus ojos.

-No lo digas Justin, por favor lamento si te heri!, no fue mi intencion-rogue en un acto desesperado.

-Ves ahora no me importas, pero si tu secreto, y tengo tres numeros, se lo digo primero a ...Gwen?, ...o quizas a Duncan?, o mejor mejor a Noah!-rio el con su celular en la mano, se lo quise sacar pero lo escondio.

-A ninguno?-sonrei

-A Heather?-sonrio el ahora.

-VAMOS JUSTIN HARE LO QUE QUIERAS-dije desesperada.

-Me encanta eso pero no se si me sirve-seguia rodeandome como un tigre que acecha a su presa.

-Vamos Justin ni yo te odio ni tu a mi-le dije sonriendo, tratando de salir.

-Sabes que?, no quiero que hagas nada...es mas te tendre con la intriga de si lo dire o no...cuidate princesa-me susurro en el oido y desaparecio, fui caminando a la casa de Geoff, una llovizna amenzaba con arruinar aun mas mi dia, para mi suerte llegue rapido a la casa de Geoff, y toque timbre, una muchacha muy hermosa rubia, con una vestimenta de skater me abrio la puerta.

-Que onda?-me dijo, su rostro era muy parecido al de Geoff.

-Ehm...se encuentra Geoff?-dije

-Claro vieja...espera, eres una amiguita de Bridgette que viene a decirle algo mi a hermano?-dijo amenazandome con el puño.

-Claro que no-dije inmediatamente

-Genial...entonces pasa hermana, arriba la primera puerta-dijo ella y subi las escaleras, una puerta llena de calcomanias de skaters y fiestas y alli entre, estaba Geoff en su cama escuchando musica.

-Geoff...-lo desperte.

-Hey...Court-dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Oye...ehm...para asegurarme has escuchado algun rumor acerca de mi?-le pregunte para asegurarme.

-Rumor?-trataba de recordar-Nada, cero, tranquila Court la escuela no se enterara que te acostaste con Duncan-dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-QUE?-grite y se desperto definitivamente.

-Yo lo se porque soy su amigo, pero...nadie mas lo sabe Duncan es un tipo sencillo, buen amigo-dijo el volviendo a su estado de relajacion.

-Si, eso dices tu!-le reproche.

-Eso es...-dijo el y su celular sono.-Oh...-

-OH?-le pregunte alterada.

-Leelo tu misma-me dijo con susto en su rostro

"Quieres saber un oscuro secreto de una muchacha muy conocida de la escuela?, te sorprenderas viendo como las chicas buenas se vuelven malas"

-Oh no...-dije devolviendole el celular.

-Court...que es lo grave?-dijo el-Te acostaste con Duncan y era tu primera vez gran cosa!-me tranquilizaba Geoff.

-No es solo eso...no importa!-dije y el me miro con ojos extraños.

-Bien mañana sabras...-dijo el y volvio a acostarse.

-Oye no me preguntaras nada de Bridg?-inquiri.

-No-

-Ni una sola cosa?-insisti

-No-

-Pero...ella ya no te importa?-le pregunte nuevamente.

-Courtney NO!, confiaba en ella pero...no puedo hacerlo mas, no quiero volver a enamor...-se interrumpio y me dio la espalda.

-Enamorarte?-le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Vete-dijo y puso la musica muy alto, me retire del lugar... que seria o cual seria el gran secreto?...mañana averiguaria.

**N/a: Espero que les gusto...queda muy poco para el final seran creo 5 caps mas...y bien quiero pedir un enrome favor, y es que porvfaor si lo leen y les gusta dejen review porque eso me alienta a seguir esta historia...bueno supero dedicado a las que siempre desde los primeros caps leen y siguen el fic, y dejan unos reviews hermosos que me animan bueno siempre me olvido. l . o . l . i . t . a . l o v e 1 2 h o t m a i l . c o m es mi msn agreguen sin los espacios...obvio. Suerte**


	19. En el Auditorio

Al otro dia me levante y corri a la escuela, me encontre solamente con Harold, quien siempre llegaba temprano, le pregunte si habia escuchado algo, pero nada, mi corazon palpitaba, debia decirle a Trent, supongo que el no queria que nadie se entere, no es que me importe que lo sepa Duncan, pero no queria que se entere Gwen, aunque...bueno como sea, fui a las clases y en cada anuncio del director temia, me fije mas de 100 veces las carteleras, luego le preguntaba a todos, y nada, algo andaba mal o mejor, quizas solo era un chiste, por otro lado mi amiga Bridgette la estaba dejando de lado pero no podia confesarle que Geoff no la queria ver mas, y ella seguia deprimida, y a Gwen la evitaba no creeran que me animo a hablarle, corri en busca de Trent y lo encontre, tropeze y cai encima de el.

-Debemos dejar de encontrarnos asi-me dijo riendome y rapidamente me puse de pie ruborizada.

-Si..Oye...nose como Justin lo sabe-le murmure en el oido

-COMO?-se desespero el-ESTABA A PUNTO DE VOLVER CON GWEN-dijo el y recorde todas las cosas que me dijo Gwen y me rehuse a escuchar.

-Ah...cierto-dije y sonrei-Alguna idea?-

-Ninguna...matar a Justin?-dijo el

-No!-le dije aunque sabia que era una broma.

-Voy a clase, nos vemos luego Court-dijo y me beso la mejilla, observe a Geoff con otra muchacha besandose y a Bridg mirando destruida, aunque no tenia tiempo fui con ella y la abrace mientras le lance una mirada asesina a Geoff, en ello una voz en el altavoz que no era la del director menciono algo...

-POR FAVOR TODOS LOS ALUMNOS QUE QUIEREN SABER DE QUE SE TRATA EL MENSAJE DE AYER AL AUDITORIO-entonces una bandada de gente paso corriendo, me sente con Bridg que estaba desentendida, Geoff estaba atrasando a Duncan, aunque no sabia que era, sabia que Duncan no debia saberlo, me prepare con toda la fuerza de mi alma.

-De que se trata esto?-dijo Bridg

-De algun rumor!-se alegro Gwen mientras yo seguia transpirando, y parecio que Geoff no pudo aguantar a Duncan y el paso, se sento y las luces se apagaron y un prollector comenzo a funcionar, una voz distorcionada salio por todos los parlantes.

-Señores y señoras les presento a Noah!-y una foto de Noah, entonces el se comenzo a alarmar y yo a preguntar de que se trataba esto.-El Nerd el chico mas inteligente, si el mismo, esta enamorado de la señorita Courtney Galloway-y una foto mia que no me favorecia-Bueno eso lo sabemos pero lo que no sabiamos era que ella estaba muerta de amor del famosisimo delincuente juvenil Duncan Coleman!-decian y todos comenzaron a cuchichear mientras yo me hundia en mi asiento-Claro que eso seria un triangulo amoroso normal de no ser porque hay un cuadrado!-y todos comenzaron a cuchichear mas fuerte-Justin el buen mozo de Justin!, el damas y caballeros estaba saliendo con nuestra amada presidenta del consejo, pero digamos que esta historia de amor se distorciono cuando la Princesa Courtney eligio a su vagundo, sellando su amor en una noche donde la damicela perdio su...virginidad!-y una foto mia con Duncan sonriendonos, era una foto algo reciente-Bien, entonces nuestro guapo caballero decidio convertirse en villano y separarlos para siempre, pero...necesitaba un secuaz inteligente...asi es nuestro amigo NOAH-y entonces unos dibujos algo malos comenzaron a pasar de Noah vestido de secuaz y Justin de caballero-Bien...entonces pensaron un plan golpear al pobrecito Duncan y dejarlo internado, claro que ni Justin ni Noah podrian hacerlo...y entonces decidieron pagarles a unos matones-

-Que...?-dije entre susurros mientras me enfurecia escuchar aquello, y pasaba otra caricatura.

-Estos dejaron malherido al delincuente juvenil, pero...oh no!, la princesa lloro y lo llevo al hospital, todo parecia de ensueño, hasta que el ingenioso Justin culpo al padre de Courtney, y Duncan lo creyo, y asi demolio la hermosa parejita!-diciendo esto unos insultos hacia Justin y Noah se hicieron notar-No tan rapido mis amigos!, claro que de ahora en mas todo seria una final feliz de no ser porque la princesita visito al joven de la guitarra-y una foto de Trent aparecio y comenze a volver a hundirme-Y quien sabe que cosa pudo pasar!-entonces todos comenzaron a insultarme a mi y Gwen me miro con ojos asesinos, no pude dejar de pensar que esto era una pesadilla-AGUARDEN!, esto seria muy malo, pero...nuestro mujeriego llamo a su ex amiguita Gwen, y pasaron la noche juntos, tampoco podemos ser precisos con que sucedio, pero...podemos imaginar-y una foto de todos los involucrados-Esta fue nuestra feliz historia, espero la hayan disfrutado...-y las luces se encendieron, no pude reaccionar me quede parada, y Gwen me miraba con odio, mientras Duncan seguia sentado y Trent se dirigia a nosotras dos.

-NO LO PUEDO CREER-le grito el a ella.

-TU?, POR DIOS CON ELLA!, NO LO PUEDO CREER-dijo Gwen indignada llorando.

-TE ACOSTASTE CON DUNCAN-la empuje yo.

-CLARO QUE NO!-grito el desde la segunda fila.

-Y ENTONCES?-pregunte

-Fui a verlo porque el estaba mal por ti...-dijo Gwen algo sospechosa

-Y?-pregunto Trent.

-Quizas las cosas se fueron de las manos, y que?, por lo menos no soy la señorita perdi la virginidad un dia y no pude mantener mis piernas cerradas!-me grito Gwen empujandome.

-Eres la peor Gwen, dos veces?-pregunto Trent desilucionado.

-Lo siento...pero no tuvimos sexo eso lo puedo jurar-decia la Gotica-Yo te perdono si tu puedes olvidar...-y ella no termino de hablar.

-Jamas quiero volver a estar con alguien como tu-le dijo el y se retiro pero Duncan lo tomo del cuello.

-NADIE...toca a mi princesa-le dijo mientras lo estrangulaba, tome las manos de Duncan y trate de separarlo mientras tambien lo hacia Gwen, los cuatro caimos en lados opuestos Trent y yo por un lado y Gwen y Duncan por otro.

-Supongo que asi seran las cosas...-dijo Gwen mientras Trent no paraba de toser, y se retiraba del lugar, Trent lo hizo por otro lado.

-PORQUE ERES ASI?-le pregunte empujandolo con lagrimas.

-Tranquila no estoy ofendido contigo-me decia sosteniendo mis puños.

-PERO YO SI CONTIGO!-le dije pisandolo.

-PORQUE?-dijo el casi descartando el hecho de Gwen.

-Porque siempre soy la ultima en enterarme-le dije sentandome en una de las sillas del auditorio.

-Bien, yo tampoco volvere contigo, solo digo que no estoy ofendido-dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

-Como?-le dije

-Crees que volvere contigo luego de eso, y encima hacerlo publico?, ademas crei que tu padre era problema pero tus amiguitos, no gracias no lo vales princesa-dijo el besandome la frente.

-Creeme que tu tampoco vales nisiquiera el esfuerzo-le dije y me aleje.

**Normal's POV**

Duncan salio del lugar ofendido, molesto por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo estaba que ardia de celos, encontro a Geoff que quiso calmarlo pero este lo corrio bruscamente, comenzo a buscar en su locker y saco una navaja, busco rapidamente a Noah, debia encontrar a ese enano idiota.

-Hey imbecil-dijo Duncan y Noah comenzo a correr, pero el delincuente alcanzo los pies del Nerd, y rapidamente lo aprisiono, y amenazandolo con la navaja le dijo-Mira idiota, dame el numero de los idiotas que me golpearon, mas que nada del grandote...-dijo el chico y Noah saco su celular busco rapido y se lo dio.

-Escucha...solo queria proteger a Courtney, ademas pienso que eres un tonto, pero no la hagas sufrir-dijo el chico, pero Duncan lo golpeo.

-Tranquilo no volvere a tocar a la niña mimada jamas-dijo y llamo al muchacho cuyo nombre era Francis.

-Si?-dijo Francis del otro lado del telefono.

-Habla Duncan, recuerdas idiota?-dijo molesto.

-El lloron?, solo recuerdo el sonido de tus huesos rompiendose tarado-decia el muchacho.

-Genial, porque te serviran de ultimo recuerdo, quiero la revancha trae un arma blanca porque estoy preparado, y eso que odio las peleas sucias-decia Duncan sin temor.

-Bien...cuando?-reia confiado.

-Pasado en el estacionamiento del viejo supermercado.-

-Buen lugar-seguia divertido Francis

-Luego de la escuela, con la primera campanada de la iglesia local-decia Duncan.

-Genial ya entendi retrasado-se molestaba

-Y con ninguna sorpresita-diciendo esto colgo el telefono, volvio a Noah que seguia en el suelo.

-Que quieres?-dijo molesto el muchacho.

-Ni una palabra a nadie, odio el publico-y con esto se fue a su casa, llego y su madre con miles de preguntas lo molestaba se encerro en su cuarto, puso Punk, y mientras tallaba una madera pensaba, iba a matar a ese idiota, y encima sus pensamientos Courtney los llenaba como pudo haberse acostado con Trent?, el sabia algo, mas bien suponia pero no podia perdonarla, aunque el haya estado con Gwen a sus espaldas dos veces, bien debia concentrarse...Francis iba a pagar, y muy feo.

_Pasaron los dias, y llego el dia del duelo, nadie lo sabia mas que Noah, Duncan y Francis._

-Que ocurre?-le preguntaba Courtney a Justin que se estaba escondiendo.

-Ja ja...nada-decia nervioso.

-Temes que Duncan te golpee?, no creo que lo haga no se lo hizo a Noah-dijo ella confiada.

-Algo asi...-dijo el y salio confiado.

-No deberias temerle a el-dijo sonriendo ella.

-Porque lo dices?-pregunto el.

-Porque no me olvido miserable rata lo que me has hecho a mi!, no solo has golpeado a Duncan lograste separarnos si no que ademas me amenazaste y alguien parece haber escuchado nuestro secreto, asi que deberias temerme a mi!, pero tranquilo que a diferencia de Duncan la venganza para mi es un plato que se come frio-amenazo ella al modelito, entonces el camino rapido y se alejo de la muchacha.

Ella seguia caminando y en ello se unio su amiga Bridgette con un humor mas depresivo que el de la ultima semana, y a la par Lindsay mas alegre que nuncan, asi que se detuvo.

- Que sucede?-pregunto la trigueña.

-SE ACERCA EL BAILE DE FIN DE AÑO!-grito Lindsay alegre.

-Veo...-dijo la morocha-Y porque la alegria?-

-Porque siempre se elige un Rey y una Reina!, y es el baile final y tengo pareja!-gritaba la muchacha.

-Cierto ese baile inmundo de todos los años que tanto odio-decia Courtney molesta.

-Ahora te entiendo-dijo Bridgette-Este año crei que iria con mi novio, crei que iria con Geoff pero el parece haberme olvidado-dijo esta.

-Oh veo...-dije y vislumbre a Noah, asi que deje a mis amigas rubias y fui a el.

-No me mates-dijo el levantando sus manos.

-Que divertido, sabes que por mucho que te odio ahora siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo-le dije sonriendo-Por ello te salvas-

-Que..alegria-dijo el ironico-MEJOR AMIGO-

-No te alegres tanto!-le dije

-Courtney...no quiero ocultarte nada, y te conozco se que aunque ahora me vayas a gritar te gusta Duncan, demasiado-dijo el haciendo que la castaña se ponga roja de furia.

-No me gusta!-dijo ella

-Bien sabiendo eso, te informo aunque mañana sea mi funeral, Duncan se encontrara con el grandote que contratamos con Justin, y se pelearan con armas blancas-al decir esto la cara de Courtney no pudo ocultar lo preocupada que se sentia.

-DONDE...?-pregunto

-Si veo que no te gusta...ehm...en el viejo...supermercado-trataba de recordar-a las 7 de la tarde...en el estacionamiento-decia de a poco el muchacho.

-Me voy-dejando al chico se retiro de inmediato.

**N/a: Espero que haya sido lo que esperaban...jamas revelare quien fue el/la que conto en el auditorio el secreto MUAJAJAJ...dejen Reviews queda poco para el final...4.**

**suerte**


	20. En el Estacionamiento

**Normal's POV**

-Duncan...estas loco hermano-le decia Geoff.

-Esto se soluciona asi, y asi es como lo hago yo-decia el chico mientras estacionaba su motocicleta.

-Vamos...ya paso-decia el rubio.

-No pasara nada amigo-diciendo esto chocaron sus manos, y Francis aparecio con otro amiguito, ambos rieron, y tambien el gordo dejo su moto.

-Que hay?-le pregunto chocando las manos con Duncan.

-Feliz, porque hoy sabras porque perdi la vez anterior-dijo el chico.

-Mejor dicho sabras que perdias de cualquier modo-reia.

-Deja los chistes para otro dia resolvamos esto de una vez-diciendo esto cada uno saco su arma, Duncan su fiel navaja afilada la noche anterior, y Francis sacaba una igual, pero mas grande, y reia al ver a Duncan parado.

-Caeras-le aclaro el muchacho grandote.

-Si tu lo dices-rio Duncan enfurecido, y comenzaron, Duncan comenzo atacando, el muchacho se movio, pero este logro golpearle la cara y hacerlo caer, Francis se recompuso friamente, empujo a Duncan quien cayo bien sobre el pavimento, corrio rapido del gordo y consiguio cortarle al lado del ojo, este con un chorro de sangre, se paro firmemente, y miro a los ojos a Duncan, saco de su bolsillo una manopla, y pudo golpear a Duncan en una pierna, este trato de componerse, y observando a Francis doblemente armado, rio y corrio a golpearlo se avalanzo sobre el gordo mientras este trataba de golpearlo, Duncan de pie lanzaba patadas, y corto la mano de Francis, haciendo que este suelte su manopla, Duncan dio la vulta y se la tiro a Geoff quien la guardo, luego Francis enfurecido corto a Duncan en un brazo, pero este no temblo, y la batalla siguio, en donde Duncan llevaba una delantera dejando marcado al grandote con heridas no tan penetrantes, y con golpes que mañana seguro tomarian color, en ello mira hacia atras.

-Ya esta muchacho suelta la navaja-y dos grandotes habian tomado a Geoff.

-TE DIJE SIN SORPRESAS-grito el punk

-Lo siento tuve que asegurarme-dijo Francis con su nariz sangrando y adolorido.

-Bien la suelto...pero sigue la pelea con puños tu tambien-dijo soltando su amada navaja.

-Como quieras...-y el grandote la solto.

Entonces siguio la pelea, y por golpes que recibiera Duncan, seguia golpeando al enorme muchacho, que ya tenia varias heridas, y estaba mas para dejar la pelea que para continuarla, entonces corriendo el gordito fue a tomar su navaja y los amigos se la sacaron a Duncan riendo.

-HEY...BASTA-decia asustado Duncan-Los dos o ninguno-decia con un poco de sangre callendo de su ceja.

-Cambiaron las reglas Duncan-reia el gordo, y una voz se escucho.

-DUNCAN-gritaba Courtney del otro lado, y miraba, mientras se acercaba.

-La famosa Princesa-dijo riendo el desagradable muchacho, a Duncan se le desorbitaron los ojos, la chica estaba alli, y se acercaba corriendo, el trataba de sin parecer asustado alejarla.

-Tu...-dijo ella mientras observaba a Francis-Eres el chico que vi jugando con el encendedor...-recordaba.

-Vete Courtney-dijo Duncan frio-Esto es algo entre nosotros dos.-

-Si princesa, o mejor quedate alguien debe llevarlo al hospital-dijo el muchacho riendo.

Y fue directo a atacar a Duncan quien se movia agil y trataba de esquivar, pero algunos rasgaban la ropa y deban muy cerca, el muchacho solo queria atravesar al Punk, Courtney quien observaba atonita, tomo una piedra y se la arrojo a la nuca de Francis.

-DEJALO-gritaba, y un chico del grupo de Francis quiso sacarla del medio, pero ella lo golpeo y se safo de la situacion, Duncan sonrio ante esto, y Francis lo empujo y corrio a buscar a Courtney, quien corria del grandote, y Duncan se colgo de el, y lo detuvo mientras lo afixiaba.

-Corre Princesa-decia el, pero Francis se dio la espalda contra la pared golpeando asi a Duncan y este callo en el suelo.

-Ahora si me dejaras en paz-diciendo esto saco nuevamente su navaja, y Courtney tomo el lado filoso con sus manos, y de inmediato comenzo a correr la sangre, entonces el chico saco su navaja, y ella observo sus manos sangrando ahora.

-Dejalo...ya esta ganaste-decia ella llorando, y un patrullero sonaba, Duncan despertaba, y escuchaba esto, empujo al grandulon y observo las manos de Courtney que quedo inmovil.

-No me ire sin nada- dijo Francis y fue directo a clavar a Duncan y empuñar alli su navaja y Courtney se avalanzo a Francis provocando que la navaja quedara en ella en vez de en Duncan, los otros muchachos corrieron, y el patrullero se detuvo alli con Bridgette arriba de este, que bajo rapido.

-Princesa...-decia alarmado Duncan mirando la sangre de las manos de Courtney y de su cuerpo, mientras la abrazaba, y la tomaba en sus brazos.

-Estoy bien...puedo...sola-decia ella dolorida.

-Eres la princesa...mas parecida a un delincuente-decia el sonriendo y besando la frente de ella, mientras trataba de llevarla, el patrullero tomo a Duncan y lo llevo, como culpable, mientras Geoff y Bridgette acompañaban a Courtney en la ambulancia.  
En el hospital el padre de Courtney queria matar a Duncan, estaba seguro que el era el culpable aunque Geoff dijera lo contrario, y la policia pensaba lo mismo por el hecho que solo estaban ellos dos, y su navaja en la escena del crimen, Duncan estaba detenido, y Courtney en recuperacion, la herida no era muy profunda pero si estaba muy infectada, parecia que la navaja de Francis estaba llena de suciedad y quizas hasta otra sangre, asi que Courtney fue sometida a varios estudios, y pasaria la semana alli.

_**Un tiempo despues...**_

**Duncan's POV**

Aun en el reformatorio me preguntaba, porque ella habria hecho eso?, que la llevo a hacer tal cosa?, la Courtney que conocia no haria eso por mi luego de que la engañe dos veces, no podia dejar de pensar en mi princesa, y de que ya no me importaba decir que la queria, la queria nuevamente, pero como convencia a todo el mundo que no habia sido yo?, jamas le haria eso, queria saber como estaba, y para mi sorpresa tuve una visita.

-Trent?-pregunte

-No un fantasma de navidad-burlo el

-Que quieres?-pregunte

-Saber como estabas sigues siendo mi amigo...por mas que haya pasado todo lo que paso-dijo este ofreciendo su mano.

-Supongo que si-dije y chocamos las manos, entonces Trent se acerco.

-Mira...se lo que paso esa noche creo en tu palabra y en la de Geoff-me dijo

-Y?-pregunte desinteresado, su confianza en mi no me sacaba de alli.

-Bien...tengo una buena y una mala noticia-siguio alegrandome el dia Trent

-Dime la mala...se llevan mejor conmigo-dije

-Bien la mala es que Courtney dijo que no eras tu, pero el padre esta convencido que la amenazaste y tus expedientes no te dejan muy limpio-me deprimio-Lo bueno es que me envio una carta para ti-dijo el chico y casi se la saco de la mano.

-No es que me importe mucho...-remende la situacion y el rio.

-Ella dijo lo mismo-y se marcho-Suerte amigo-y me quede solo con la carta de ella y con su perfume a almendra.

_Duncan: _

_Bien no soy muy buena escribiendo cartas, bueno en realidad si soy buena, pero no de este tipo, lo unico que quiero decir es que lamento haberte arruinado la vida de este modo...no queria que Francis te lastimara, y que quede claro lo hubiese hecho **POR CUALQUIERA**!, porque no me gusta ver sufrir a la gente, y ya me imagino tu sonrisa burlona pensando "si claro princesa es que te gusto tanto", bueno como sea, espero que salgas pronto, y quiero verte cuando sea, supondras que la nena de papa tiene prohibidisimo visitar el reformatorio y mas para ver a su atacante, bien Gwen te manda saludo pero podemos obviar esa parte ok?, **DEJA DE PONER TU RISITA**!, y bueno no se que mas tengo para decirte, ah si dentro de poco sera la fiesta de fin de año no te la querras perder, sal pronto. _

_Besos Courtney._

No pude evitar la sonrisa, leyendo cada palabra de la princesa, hasta parecia tenerla con el seño fruncido dandome ordenes, como me gusta Courtney cuando se pone en mandona, trate de dormir, la noche cayo, pero un oficial, amigo mio, llego y me chisto dos veces, a la tercera reaccione, y guardando la carta de la princesa respondi.

-Tengo noticias-susurro

-Rapido escupelas-le dije murmurando.

-Te transladan-me informo.

-Donde?-pregunte

-A un reformatorio mas seguro, la jueza dice que varias veces te escapaste, y te iras a uno al otro lado de Canada-me dijo y me arruino todo.

-Cuando?-pregunte

-En dos semanas- me dijo el y eso seria casi para el baile de Fin de año.

-Veremos que hacemos-le dije y ambos nos apartamos, dos semanas?, debia despedirme de la princesa para siempre...

**n/a: Bien rapido...muy dramatico? a mi me gusto pero acepto criticas...quedan 3 caps x favor dejen reviews...y gracias a los que lo hacen tratare de actualizar rapido porque dentro de poco ya ni voy a aparecer por FF...**

**Suerte**


	21. El Baile I

**Courtney's POV**

Estabamos en la escuela, los dias pasaban y yo sin noticia de Duncan comence a preocuparme...pero ahora tambien tenia otra preocupacion Francis, ese maldito me las iba a pagar, para mi suerte todo salio bien, y nada me ocurrio, si me quedo una pequeña cicatriz, Bridgette lloro muchisimo cuando me encontro asi, mi madre me prohibio las salidas por un tiempo, y bueno en la escuela muy preocupados, y algunos hasta el dia de hoy creen que fue Duncan por los celos...

-Y chicas cuando vamos a comprar los vestidos?-pregunto entusiasmada Lindsay.

-Yo ya tengo el mio-dijo Leshawna-Me falta pareja.

-Crei que te habias arreglado con Harold-dijo Bridgette.

-No...el digamos no quiere-dijo la morocha timida.

-No importa somos 4 solteras-acoto Gwen

-Y los vestidos?-pregunto aun Lindsay con ojos brillosos.

-No iremos!-le dije molesta.

-AH NO, PUEDO SOPORTAR SU DEPRESION, PUEDO SOPORTAR QUE ME DIGAN IDIOTA, PUEDO SOPORTAR QUE BRIDGETTE SIGA TENIENDO ESA BLUSA PASADA DE MODA, PERO POR NADA DEL MUNDO FALTARAN A LA FIESTA, Y MENOS SIN UN VESTIDO NUEVO-se enfurecio la rubia y nosotras quedamos perplejas, finalmente aceptamos, tomamos dinero y fuimos a ver vestidos...nada que me entusiasmara mucho, Lindsay seguia como loca en todo el centro comercial, vi a Trent con sus amigos comprando trajes y fui a hablarle, despues de todo el era el mediador entre Duncan y yo.

-Trent...sabes ...-dije y el rio.

-Si..me dio esto-y me entrego una carta, algo arrugada, la abri y era la caligrafia de Duncan, con tachones y faltas de ortografia.

_Princesa: _

_Bueno es la primera vez creo que escribo una carta tonta, espero que estes bien y no te acerques a ningun idiota, lo primero que quiero decirte hace mucho es que cuando vi a Francis lastimarte sufri mucho...y...no quiero que vuelva a suceder, ademas quiero agradecer que hayas hecho eso por mi...digas lo que digas se que lo hiciste por mi, y no pongas tus ojos en blancos al leerlo...bueno princesa nose que mas decirte, quizas es complicado, pero...me enviaran a otra correccional...lejos, en una semana...sin nada mas que decir. _

_Adios..._

-Oh...-dijo terminando de leerla, le agradeci a Trent y volvi con las chicas, Gwen me lanzo una mirada, pero sabia perfectamente que el solo me habia dado la carta, segui mirando vestidos...quizas era hora de olvidar a Duncan.  
Luego de comprar los famosos vestidos, y dejar a Lindsay contenta cada una volvio a su casa...llame a Noah, quizas...el seria mi pareja dudo que tenga una, luego del video ninguna chica quiere hablarle, lo llame y rapidamente acepto, me quede mirando mi habitacion pensando en Duncan y...nada mejor en nada. Dormi...

**_Unos dias despues..._**

-Falta tan poco-seguia entusiasmada Lindsay, acaso no se cansa?

-Bien consegui una cita...-dijo Bridgette triste.

-QUIEN?-nos intrigamos.

-Ezekiel el chico que estudiaba en su casa y se cambio el semestre pasado a la escuela-se deprimio ella.

-Oh...-me lamente-Yo voy con Noah-y todas quedaron calladas.

-Bien...Yo voy a ir con Cody-dijo Gwen poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Y yo con Dj...-termino diciendo Leshawna, las cuatros nos miramos y reimos, luego hablamos de otras cosas, y hubo un anuncio.

-BIEN VAYAN AL AUDITORIO POR CURSOS PARA LA VOTACION DE LA REINA Y EL REY DEL BAILE-salimos luego de un rato, habia que poner en un papel, a quien votabamos igual habian quienes se postulaban, entre al lugar a ver quienes estaban , "Beth, Heather, Lindsay...Katie, Sadie...", y unas mas, obviamente vote a Lindsay, acaso hay una chica mas linda en la escuela?, y me duele admitir que el estereotipo de rubia lo sea. Y para Rey..."Duncan... duncan? jajaja", rei al verlo, quede perdida en su nombre y luego segui leyendo "Justin, Tyler, Alejandro, Ezekiel...", decidi votar a Tyler, asi haria feliz a Linds. Sali del lugar, y nos encontramos todas en el patio.

-Y a quien votaron?-pregunto Gwen deprimida.

-Lindsay-dijimos todas al unisono.

-Igual yo-respondio ella y nos quedamos las cuatro mirando la nada, luego llego la rubia y nos vio deprimidas.

-QUE LES SUCEDE?-nos grito agitando la cabeza de Gwen.

-NO ES OBVIO?-se molesto Leshawna.

-NECESITO DIBUJARLO?-se molesto aun mas Lindsay...

-Que?-le pregunte y la rubia solo se enfado se fue, dejamos que haga lo que quiera los dias se acercaban y temia por Duncan...nada mas importaba.

_**El Gran Dia...**_

Era el baile, estaba en mi cama con el vestido verde que habia comprado, este se me ajustaba a mi silueta, tenia el cabello recogido en un rodete, con unas mechitas que caian en mi rostro, y una pequeña tiara, el maquillaje era perfecto, pero aun pensaba en Duncan...y en si saldria de alli, quizas ya se habia ido, mi puerta se abrio y entro mi padre.

-Court...-dijo el algo timido.

-Si papa...-respondi mirandolo a el y sentandome en mi cama.

-Bien...nose quien es tu cita...y no empezare como siempre con un discurso, solo que...verte asi-dijo el y sus ojos se humedecieron, lo abrace.

-Que papa?-le pregunte.

-Eres tan grande..que verte crecer es una locura, y tan rapido-decia el mientras sonreia-Como decia...nose quien es tu cita, pero si es aquel chico Duncan...lo acepto, note que lo quieres...y...lo acepto-dijo el forzosamente mientras mi madre sonreia del otro lado de la puerta.

-Como?-pregunte incredula.

-Lo que escuchaste...papa ya no va a meterse en el medio-dijo el cabizbajo, lo abrace tan fuerte que el se sorprendio, luego lo solte tristemente.

-Igual...no lo sacaran a Duncan...-dije y el suspiro para mi sorpresa...luego el timbre sono, y mi madre le abrio, a Noah, baje y el abrio sus ojos.

-Estas hermosa-me dijo el y mi padre le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Vamos...-le dije y salude a mi padre, subimos y estuve callada, Noah acariciaba mi mano, me recoste en su pecho, y pensaba que queria estar con Duncan, queria que fuera mi cita, y todos los momentos vinieron a mi cabeza, cuando nos conocimos en la fiesta, aquella tarde de detencion...no podia evitar sonreir, recorde luego nuestra primera cita cuando me llevo a lugares donde jamas habia estado, luego noche buena...pasarla con el, recorde las peleas, las idas y las vueltas...nuestra primera vez, y me sonroje, y la ultima vez que lo vi lastimado...no queria despedirme de el con ese recuerdo, bajamos y alli estaban todas con la misma cara que tenia yo.

Entramos, decidi no bailar, Noah iba a buscar ponche y cosas a cada rato, hasta que noto mi depresion y fue con Owen a la barra, luego mire a Gwen quien no le quitaba la mirada a Trent, a Bridgette igual con Geoff, a Leshawna, luego vimos a Hetaher muy linda, odio admitirlo, y a Izzy colgada de los parlantes, tambien recorde esa fiesta con Izzy, ella estaba muy bien con Owen luego de esa discucion jamas pelearon, y hoy se encontraban muy felices.

-No me digan que no bailan?-se estreso Lindsay.

-Si...-dijo Gwen y ninguna se movio.

-BASTA!-grito la rubia-POR DONDE EMPIEZO?-dijo mientras nos llevaba a las cuatro a los pasillos de la escuela.

-Que te sucede?-le pregunto Bridgette.

-Para ti es facil...tienes a Tyler que te perdona absolutamente todo!-dijo Leshawna molesta.

-No es asi...me costo que el confiara en mi pero...-dijo Lindsay con ojos tristes.

-Bien...que tienes para decirnos?-inquirio la gotica, mientras acomodaba su vestido azul oscuro con tull negro.

-PRIMERO GEOFF Y BRIDGETTE NACIERON PARA ESTAR JUNTOS, QUIERO QUE VAYAS Y LE DEMUESTRES QUE AUN LO AMAS!-le dijo a Bridg que se encontraba con un vestido ajustado al cuerpo celestes, lucia como una princesa.

-No puedo...-dijo la rubia, y la empujo, ella salio y choco con Geoff, quien la vio y quedo boquiabierto, luego volvio a su estado normal.

-Fijate-le dijo el

-Como?-pregunto Bridgette triste.

-Que te fijes donde vas-respondio el rubio.

-Ok Geoff como quieras-dijo la rubia, luego dio la vuelta...el la miro y ella volvio a mirarlo-Geoff te amo...no me importa que digan o que haya pasado, te amo, me vuelvo loca por ti...te cueste o no creerlo-dijo la rubia enfurecida acercandose al rubio que se incomodo un poco, una chica morocha se interpuso.

-El es mi cita-dijo

-Como sea...-contesto Bridg enfadada.

-Si si...-dijo confundido el rubio...luego cuando ella se alejo, el dejo a la morocha, y busco a la rubia-Bridg-

-Que?-dijo ella entre tristeza y furia.

-Gracias por lo que dijiste-le dijo el rascandose la nuca.

-Denada...-dijo ella sin mirarlo-No lo hagas mas doloroso, ya entendi no me quieres ver mas...ya esta Geoff...-y el la interrumpio besandola, solo como lo hacen en las peliculas, las 4 restantes aplaudimos, y ella nos sonrio, luego se fue con Geoff...aunque pudimos leer los labios de el.

-Te amo Bridg-le dijo y ella sonrio como hace bastante no lo hacia.

**n/a: Bien me deprimio mucho ver el hecho de menos reviews muchos menos de los que venian dejando y de los que esperaba. Igualmente gracias a los que dejaron la calidad de ellos es la que mas vale para mi. Solo 2 caps mas y se que no tuvo mucho dxc este pero denle una oportunidad al que sigue.**

**Suerte**


	22. El Baile II

-Bien... ven como les decia-dijo Lindsay.

-Para ser la mas...hueca...tienes buena percepcion-dijo Leshawna.

-Si...soy experta cuando se trata de gente que se gusta-decia mientras seguiamos espiando a la parejita de rubios, luego ella miro a Gwen.

-Oh no, no voy a hacer lo mismo-se nego la gotica.

-Bien...primero, Trent te ama, con locura, desde que te vio, te vas a dar por vencida?-pregunto la rubia.

-Si-dijo Gwen aterrada.

-Bien-se enfado Linds y se fue...al rato llego con Trent.

-Oh no...Linds crei que querias que hablaramos-dijo el chico tratando de escapar.

-Los dejamos solos-dije sliendo con Leshawna y Lindsay, mientras espiamos a los dos, ellos se quedaron hablando en un escalon.

-Y...tocaras hoy...con..tu banda?-dijo timida la gotica.

-No...-contesto el aun timido.

-Tienen para rato-dijo Leshawna y miro a Harold.

-Bien tu turno-la alente.

-Es hora de darle a mama un poco de azucar-dijo ella y encaro a Harold.

-Mira Leshawna se que me vuelves loco, pero no por eso debes aprovecharte de mi-decia el rehusandose a mirarla.

-Bien, lo siento si...pero...-dijo ella tomando sus manos-Siempre quise un chico como tu Harold nene-se sonrojaba.

-No crees que soy idiota?-pregunto el chico abriendo un ojo.

-No...quizas...pero...eres diferente a todos por eso te quiero-le decia ella acercandose.

-Podriamos volver a empezar?-pregunto el abriendo los dos ojos.

-Claro...-le dijo ella y se besaron la mejilla y salieron a bailar.

-Que lindo todos juntos...-dije yo y Lindsay me miro con ojos perversos.

-Falta una...-dijo

-No...Duncan no esta, no es una pelea ni nada por el estilo...esta en la correccional-dije negandome triste.

-Pero...puedes ir-dijo ella riendo.

-No claro que no, mi padre me lo prohibio y ya no se aceptan visitas-dije asustada.

-Que lastima...era un lindo vestido-sugirio la rubia mientras me daba las llaves de su auto-Cuentamelo todo luego-dijo y entendiendo por mucho que me pesara sali.

-COURT!-me corrio Noah.

-Que?-le pregunte.

-Donde...?-me dijo

-A buscar a Duncan...-respondi sin ocultar nada.

-Bien...esta bien...si lo quieres ve por el-me dijo besando mi mano-suerte Court-lo bese en la mejilla y me subi al auto rosado de Lindsay, sali directo a la correccional, alli me iba, las calles estaban vacias, estacione lejos, algo que aprendi de Duncan, no hacer ruido si no quieres ser descubierto. Baje del auto, y mire, por donde iba a empezar si no sabia...? y algo me saco de mis pensamientos, habia un tumulto de gente en el jardin a pesar de la hora, fui a ver tras los alambrados, pase una muralla sin ser detectada, y espie, unos chicos haciendo algo...como ejercicio, me acerque y vi el pelo verde de Duncan, me acerque mas y chiste, subi a un arbol, y segui chistando, el no podia ver.

-Cavernicola...-dije en un susurro, y el salio de lo que estaba haciendo y me busco rapidamente-Al arbol-dije molesta y el miro.

-Princesa...-me dijo en susurro

-Vine a visitarte...es la noche del baile-le dije con una gran sonrisa, estaba tan guapo como siempre.

-Sabia que no te resistirias a bailar conmigo-dijo el riendo y trataba de subir pero las camaras detectaban el moviemiento y se movian filmando a Duncan, el me indico que bajara, y lo hice, nos ocultamos, me presento dos amigos.

-Que hacias?-le pregunte.

-Una bromita...me castigaron a ejercicios al anochecer-dijo el riendo-pero el oficial a cargo se fue a dormir-reitero, y vi a un gordo durmiendo en una silla, Duncan me abrazo y les dijo a los otros que salgan-Estas muy sexy...muchos tarados se te acercaron?

-No...-le dije-

-Con quien fuiste al baile?-siguio indagando

-Con Noah-rei

-QUE CON ESE IDIOTA?-me pregunto molesto

-El te salvo...-le dije enojada.

-No necesitaba ayuda y lo sabes...-y luego lo abrace, no queria discutir, muy raro de mi pero no queria, el se iria lejos...por mi culpa, no podia sacar los cargos iniciados, y el era culpable en la situacion, en ese horrible lugar, luego de las citas, y las dicuciones...

-Cuando nos volveremos a ver?-le pregunte mientras me refugiaba en su pecho y el besaba las heridas de mi mano.

-No lo se princesa...-decia-Te extrañe...-logro decir

-Duncan...no te quiero tener lejos...-dije mientras lo miraba a los hermosos ojos azules que me hicieron perder tantas veces.

-Yo menos...pero a menos que vengas conmigo se ve imposible-dijo el mirando mis ojos tambien.

-Pase lo que pase...siempre estare contigo-dijo algo cursi.

-Ja sabes que yo tambien...y mas-agrego riendo, era hermoso verlo reir.

-Bueno...al menos tuvimos una despedida-nos console, luego me beso, como un beso de cuento de hadas, tierno, y apasionado, sin parecer un beso muy sexy, era tierno, un beso de adios, o de hasta luego, un beso que nos haria preguntarnos si nos volveriamos a ver...yo lo amaba...comprendi que si, que queria estar con Duncan, queria que sea mi novio, queria que fuera mio, y yo suya.

-Estas hermosa...pero debes irte pronto vendran a buscarme...-dijo el y luego de otro beso me ayudo a salir de la correccional, y volvi al auto de Lindsay, luego a la fiesta con el vestido algo rasgado y una sonrisa, aunque un poco melancolica, extrañaria demasiado a ese cavernicola idiota, a ese chico...a Duncan. No sabia bien que habia ocurrido con Gwen y Trent pero luego no los volvimos a ver, Lindsay estaba mas que feliz, y Harold y Leshawna no se apartaban uno del otro, al igual que Bridg y Geoff.

-Bien...anunciamos...la Reina y El Rey son...-un redoble de tambores-Lindsay y Zeke!-dijeron.

-ZEKE?-se escucho.

-Oigan si fuese por mi no seria el-dijo McLean y Lindsay subio molesta a recibir su corona al igual que Ezekiel, sonrei y la felicitamos, no habia muchacha mas bella que ella, y gracias a ella habia vuelto cada una con su pareja, seguramente jamas olvidaria ese dia...fue la primera vez que rompi las reglas por mi cuenta...y todo por ese criminal...

**n/a: Bueno este es el final oficial, el capitulo que queda es un epilogo...espero que les haya gustado mi historia, y nos vemos en el otro cap, a ver que sucede...en el prox agradecimientos, y bueno...espero Reviews y muchos! es el final y los merezco.**

**suerte**


	23. Epilogo

**_El verano llego rapido, y con ello tambien la primer carta de Duncan._**

_Princesa: _

_WOW parece una eternidad desde ese beso que nos dimos, extraño nuestras discusiones, y a ti obviamente, y a Gwen...jajaja solo bromeo no pongas tu carita de "basta Duncan", aunque tambien extraño esa carita de estirada. Como sea...aqui esta horrible, todos ellos mas que criminales parecen salidos del Club de Mickey Mouse, son unos idiotas, te extraño demasiado, enviale saludos a Geoff...bien espero que cuando te vuelva a ver estes mas hermosa que Nunca...sin mas para decir. _

_Duncan_

Sonrei al verla, comence a escribir la mia

_Querido Duncan: _

_Espero que te saquen rapido de alli, Club de Mickey Mouse?, disculpalos por ser educados y no cerdos como tu. Como sea no quiero discutir, aunque tambien las extraño. Obviamente le envio siempre saludos a Geoff, quien te extraña muchisimo, sabes lo lloron que se pone. Mi padre pregunta cuando vendras a comer...y mi madre cuando nos casamos, tranquilo que tampoco lo pienso, espero que estes bien y que no hayas hecho muchas bromas y roto muchas reglas, te estare esperando siempre...Besos _

_Courtney_

* * *

Luego de ese baile, en el verano Bridgette consiguio ir a Hawaii con Geoff, ambos practicarian Surf, ademas de conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, era Genial, por sobre todas las cosas que Geoff tenia una abuela viviendo alli; Gwen y Trent se volvieron a poner de novios, y a pesar de todo, olvidaron el pasado, el sigue tocando en bares,y Gwen no se pierde ninguno de sus recitales, Lindsay y Tyler son el uno para el otro, la rubia recibio halagos de todos lados por lo que hizo esa noche, AH! y va a ser modelo, Tyler sigue intentando con los deportes, desagraciadamente no nota que no es lo de el, pero aun asi son felices, Leshawna y Harold pusieron todo en regla, son oficialmente una pareja, y hasta Harold compro unos ridiculos anillos de compromiso, lo bueno es que Leshawna acepto a este tal como es y ambos estas felices...lo que respecta a mi bueno el tiempo paso, Noah consiguio una novia de la biblioteca llamda Beatrice y me puse muy feliz por el, logre vengarme de Justin, solo puedo decir que el estaba llorando..., sobre Francis jamas volvi a escuchar de el... y Con Duncan nos seguimos enviando cartas, hasta que Finalmente cuando el verano habia terminado el vendria y, fuimos todos a visitarlo, habia cumplido su mini condena, y con un poco de buen comportamiento lo dejaron salir, obviamente con custodia, no podia hacer muchas cosas, pero al menos lo tendria cerca...

-Tranquila-me dio la mano Bridg mientras esperabamos, y alli bajo, rebelde, con su cresta, parecia que habia sido ayer el baile...estaba igual que siempre, rapidamente saludo a su amigo Geoff, con un gran abrazo, luego a Bridg, a Trent y a Gwen con otro abrazo, a Lindsay a quien le agradecio eternamente lo de esa noche, y a Tyler, luego a Harold con Leshawna. Luego me vio y corrio a alzarme en sus brazos, me beso y yo a el.

-Te extrañe mucho princesa-me dijo sonriendo.

-Cuando sera el dia que me digas Courtney?-pregunte y el solo rio...

Quizas el año que viene sucedan cosas distintas, quizas...solo se que este año fue **una historia distinta **a los anteriores, jamas lo olvidare, y ahora yo con Duncan...quien sabe lo que va a ocurrir, solo queda disfrutar, y ver que sucedera...

**Fin**

**N/A: Final de la historia, bueno espero que les haya gustado ahora si esta terminada, espero que dejen reviews ya que es el final me podrian regalar unos muy lindos!, y bueno siempre agradecer a todas las amantes del dxc, y del txg, que siguen la historia, y ya saben quienes son, les agradezco, son hermosas hacen historias que amo y las leo y me parecen que son escritoras buenisimas, me da mucha lastima que a lo largo del tiempo se hayan ido muchas de FF, pero bueno...y nada agradezco que me hayan echo un pequeño lugar con mi primer historia que llego a su fin, y bueno nadaaa gracias y se cierra el telon.**

**SUERTE**


End file.
